Not all Dapperness and Uniforms
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: "Well, were not all dapperness and uniforms ya'know." Jeff teased. A derpy story about Dalton's Warblers. In where Wes is obsessed with his gavel, Thad's obsessed with AVPM, and Blaine's just obsessed with Kurt. This story is now closed. You can find the updated story on my page.
1. The Hard Times of Kangaroos

I do not own Glee, or the Warblers D':

~O.o~

"Ugh, I'm so hot!" Kurt yelled, not even caring if people looked at him weird. It felt as if he was sweating buckets. He couldn't help but think karma was taking effect now. During May they had all wished for it to stop raining and for it to start being summer. Now, summer had hit, and hit full force, the temperature being almost one hundred degrees outside! Ironically, Kurt wouldn't have minded if someone threw a slushie in his face right now.

"Why yes, you are. But your not my type ya'know?"

"Wesly. Shut up."

"Only because you asked so nicely." Kurt threw Wes his best glare, and a pillow. The latter just bounced of his head and fell to the ground. Wes snorted

"Ouch. That really hurt!" he acted wounded, putting a hand to his head. Kurt shook his head lightly, looking back down at the assignment he was supposed to be finishing. Freaking Calculus. His concentration was suddenly interrupted when Blaine entered the study in a overly-dramatic fashion. He paused to fix his tie.

"Kurt! I need your help!" he yelled, jumping onto the sofa Kurt was inhabiting, nearly making him fall. Kurt sighed and looked at him flatly, making sure that all of his pages were grouped together and in tact.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but if you used all of your lunch money on hair products again, I'm not loaning you any more money." Kurt said. Wes tried vainly to hold in his giggles, burying his face into his History book as he "studied". Blaine glared at Wes and huffed.

"No, its not that! I need help with this History paper, and its due this evening! Pwease help me?" Blaine asked, doing his best puppy dog pout. Kurt sighed.

"And why should I?"

"Because you love me?"

"...Good enough." Kurt sighed again, taking the page from Blaine, who smiled happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you~!" Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a kiss, sliding a arm around him while he watched him work.

"_CoughWhipedCough_," Wes muttered. Kurt glanced at him over Blaine's History book warningly.

"I beg your pardon?" Wes laughed nervously.

"I- Nothing, nothing."

"Thats what I thought," Kurt said, smirking.

~O.o~

"I think, we should have a Disney movie marathon!" Blaine said eagerly.

"Oh gosh."

"Here we go again."

"Absolutely not!" Wes sighed and banged his gavel, trying to call order.

"Blaine, we love you, but no. Any more suggestions for our movie night?" David drawled, propping his head up on his hand. Next to him, Thad snored rather loudly, nearly falling out of his chair when he leaned back. Blaine deflated, pouting slightly.

"Thad wake up...THAD...THAD! Don't make me chuck this gavel at you!"

"He'll do it to!"

"I'm gonna- don't make me count to three! I'm gonna do it! 1..."

"Oh no-hes counting now." David sighed, shaking his head.

"No wait, someone get the sharpies!"

"Dear Lord, this can't be the same group I saw singing Teenage Dream." Kurt mumbled.

"Well, were not all dapperness and uniforms ya'know." Jeff teased, drawing some unmentionable words and male organs onto Thad's face.

"Is "Dapperness" even a word?" Jon asked. There was a pause and everyone shrugged.

"I think we should watch "The Hard Times of Kangaroos." Trent asked, producing the DVD from his blazer.

"Is that a kangaroo documentary?"Jeff asked, pausing as he drew a Hitler mustache on Thad. Trent nodded.

"And...you carry it around?" Nick asked, bursting into fits of giggles.

"Why don't we watch Predator?" Alan, Kurt's roommate asked. It was really the only movie he could think of.

"Oh yeah that movie is awesome!" David said, grinning.

"Though I'm not a big fan of horror, at least we made a decision." Wes sighed again, slamming his gavel down. Trent sighed sadly and put his movie back into his blazer, muttering something about watching it some other time. Thad jerked awake, falling backwards onto the ground.

"Pffft, good going Thad!" Jeff yelled, and doubled over with laughter, leaning against Nick for support.

"Haters gonna hate!" Thad yelled, standing up shakily.

"I think we should get to dinner now." Wes commented, trying valiantly not to laugh at Thad's face. David nodded, keeping his face as blank as possible.

"Yes we should, meeting adjourned."

~O.o~

"Their all cute and fuzzy!" Thad exclaimed as he made his way into the lunch room. Jeff and Nick nodded in unison, pretending that they were listening to Thad go on about Kola bears. They glanced at each other, having a silent conversation.

_Soon._

People were starting to notice, and were pointing and laughing.

"Why are they laughing at us?" Thad asked. Jeff and Nick were practically shaking with silent giggles.

"I think their laughing at you actually, you see uh, well..." Jeff paused and took out a mirror, handing it to Thad. "You might want to look at your face..." Thad looked at the two suspiciously and grasped the mirror, holding it up to his face slowly. He gasped and his mouth fell open. He shrieked and covered his face, running from the room.

"Don't look at meeeee!" Jeff and Nick collapsed with laughter, laughing so hard their faces were red and they were gasping for air.

Once everything was calmed down, Jeff and Nick linked arms an went to join the others at their table. Blaine gave them a disapproving look to hide his smirk.

"He'll probably never forgive you for that." They grinned and shrugged, saying "Meh." in unison.

"So what are we talking about?" Jeff asked, eating a bite of meatloaf.

"About items we wished Dalton had, like girls!" David whined. Blaine snorted and Alan rolled his eyes.

"I wish Dalton had a hot tub, because hot tubs have to be some of my favorite places in the world!" Nick declared.

"That sounds freaking awesome!" Blaine said, fist bumping him from across the lunch table. He smiled widely when he saw Kurt walk into the lunch room and waved. His smiled died when he saw the extremely ticked off look on his boyfriend's face.

"Ugh, why does Ms. Wiley have to be so freaking mean? Just because she got a divorce doesn't mean she has to take it out on her Calculus class!" Kurt snarled, plopping down next to Blaine and practically throwing his shoulder bag and lunch tray onto the table. The others jumped, scooting away from him slightly. Blaine gave him a sympathetic look, putting an arm around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah she needs to get a new boyfriend. Then she might treat us better." Jeff chimed. There was a pause, and he suddenly grinned, an idea forming. He looked beside him at Nick who had the same look on his face.

"Oh no, Niff's scheming again,"

"Isn't Mr. J, our Home Ec teacher single?" Jeff asked, his grin widening. Kurt looked at him warily.

"Yeah, bu-"

"What about me?" A voice suddenly said. Jeff jumped, turning around to see Mr. Jones standing behind him, grinning. Mr. Jones was by far the best teachers at Dalton, and a lot of people said his class was the funniest.

"Oh! Hi Mr. J! We were just saying how...uh.." Jeff glanced at Nick for help.

"That we're super excited for your class Today!" Nick improvised.

"Oh good, because Today is gonna be totally awesome; we're gonna make pâtés!" Mr. J said.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed, clasping his hands together with excitement.

"What the heck is a "pâté?" David asked Wes quietly, who shrugged.

~O.o~

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventful for Kurt, except for Home Ec. Trent had somehow managed to make his pâté explode, and it took nearly ten minutes to clean. Mr. J wasn't mad though, instead he actually fell to the floor laughing. There was a test in science, then the dreaded PE, and Lord, they played Dodgeball. Out of all the activities they_ had _to pick dodgeball. With Wes and David playing it was a bloodbath, and heck, Alan may look shy and weak, but no. He accidently sent his best friend Eric to the nurse with a bloody nose.

_At least they didn't bruise my face._

As the day was coming to a close the Warblers all met after practice and settled down to watch the movie they had chosen. Kurt sat in between Blaine and Alan, sighing lightly.

"Long day?" Alan asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah." Kurt said.

"At least you made it through the day almost unscathed" Alan joked.

"Ha! Yeah, unlike Eric. How is he by the way?" Alan ducked his head in embarrassment and guilt.

"Hes okay, thank the Lord I didn't break his nose." Laughing nervously, he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Alright, lets get the movie going~" David said, putting the DVD in the player. Giddy with excitement, he sat next to Wes, who was less than happy.

_Psh, it'll be fine, its just a dumb movie!_

~O.o~

Halfway through the movie, Wes was seriously regretting saying yes. He jumped and shrieked when a monster had suddenly appeared, charging after the humans.

"Oh look at the blood, it looks so real! Awesome!" Jeff yelled.

"I think I may get sick!" Alan mumbled, rushing from the room with a hand over his mouth.

"Psh, wuss." Nick said. Meanwhile, Kurt had barely lifted his head from Blaine's chest, feeling rather nauseous himself. Blaine chuckled, rubbing Kurt's back in an attempt to calm him down. Suddenly there was a thump, and he looked up to see that Trent had fainted.

"This movie freaking rocks." David said, stuffing some popcorn into his mouth.

~O.o~

"Am I glad thats over!" Wes yelled, standing.

"I'm going to lock my door to make sure I don't wake up free falling!" one Warbler called. David face palmed.

"That was a really, really bad idea," Alan said.

"What- you picked it!" Jeff said.

"It was the first movie that came to my mind okay?"

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" David said, chuckling when he saw Trent was still out cold.

"Okay, whose going to take Trent to his room?" Thad asked. In a flash every other Warbler had left the room.

"Oh come on!"


	2. You didn't say over, over!

I do not own Glee, or the Warblers D':

Enjoy~!

~O.o~

"_The cantaloupe is in the cart, repeat, the cantaloupe is in the cart, over._" Wes whispered into the walkie talkie, peeking over the sofa to look at Mr. J.

_"I thought we were going with "the eagle has landed."_

"Kurt, are you done talking? You didn't say over, over." David said.

_"Ugh, can we just get this over and done now? I have a date with Blaine soon, over."_ Kurt sighed.

_"Yeah, its gonna be freaking awesome babe." _Blaine squealed, actually squealed.

"You didn't say over, over." David chastised, but he was ignored.

_"Blaine? How did you get a walkie? Over."_ Wes asked.

_"Kurtie gave me one. Love you babe!"_

_"Aww, I love you too Hun."_

_"Guys, as much as we love that your together now, please don't clog up the airwaves with your lovey dovey-ness, over"_ Another voice said, which sounded like Jeff.

"Jeff? You have one too? Over." David asked.

_"Yeah, Nick has one too, over"_

_"Sup, over!"_

_"Geez, does all the Warblers have one?"_ Blaine asked.

_"Not all of us, over"_ Nick said.

"_Seriously guys!"_ Kurt yelled. Wes covered the speaker of his walkie quickly, hoping Mr. Jones hadn't herd it.

"Fine, fine, cranky pants. Over" David pocketed his walkie and ninja rolled into the study. Glancing around quickly, he ninja rolled again and stopped next to Wes. Nodding to each other, popped out from behind the sofa, trying to act nonchalantly, the sat next to the Home Ec teacher.

"Hey Mr. J!" David started, smiling. Mr. Jones looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"Hey boys, whats up?"

"Nothing much, sir. We actually have to ask you something." Wes said.

"Okay, but you don't have to call me sir, ya'know. Heck with formal crap," he joked, laughing. Dog-earing the page he was on he sat the book down, turning back to the two. "Whats the question?"

"Well, what do you, think of Ms. Wiley?" David asked.

"Hmm, well I dunno. If your implying what I think you are, then sorry boys. I'm gay." Mr. J said, with a complete straight face. Wes and David stared at him, flabbergasted.

_"That explains the blonde highlights."_ Kurt muttered. A short silence passed before Mr. J cracked up laughing.

"I'm kidding! Oh gosh, the looks on your face! You thought I was serious!" Mr. J was now laughing so hard no sound was coming out, clapping his hands together like a seal.

"Oh." Wes said awkwardly, laughing lightly.

"Huh, but all jokes aside, shes a fox! I haven't really talked to her much though." Mr. J said. David laughed at the dreamy look on their teacher's face.

"Well you should! Ask her if she likes cooking or something," Wes suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and elbowing him slightly. Mr. J laughed.

"Heh, maybe. Why are you guys so interested in it anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason. We should get going though, got lots of studying to do!" Wes said, standing. David jumped up, following Wes' lead.

"Yeah, studying, see ya later Mr. J!" the two left the room quickly. Mr. J shook his head, picking up his book again.

"Those guys are crazy, I like it!"

_"Well, that was fun- but was there really a reason we needed to have walkie talkies?"_ They herd Kurt ask.

"Because Walkies are cool! And you didn't say over! Over." David answered back.

"Alright, now we need to talk to Ms. Wiley," Wes said.

_"No way I'm doing it."_ Kurt said. David threw up his hands.

"It's just a four letter word for Pete's sake! Is it that hard to say it?"

"I think we'll all need to have some help with this one," Wes said. He rolled his eyes at the way David was looking at him and mumbled "Over."

_"We have to go, we have schemes to do," _Jeff said, probably talking about Nick as well.

_"Yeah, and me and Kurt should get going as well,"_

"Kurt and I," Wes corrected, nodding even though they couldn't see. David made an unintelligible noise and his head thumped against the wall lightly. Wes shook his head and patted David on the back.

"C'mon, we have planning to do!"

~O.o~

"I thought you said we have planning to do." David deadpanned.

"We do."

"Soooo, how are we gonna do this?" David asked. His counterpart Wes, shrugged in annoyance, his head shoved into one of his school books.

"I'm trying to study, if you don't mind."

"But Weeeesss, I need your heellppp! You said you'd help!" David whined, trying to tug the book from Wes' hands. Wes smacked his hands away, making unintelligible annoyed noises.

"That was before I herd Mr. Williams is going to have a pop quiz! Why don't you just ask Warbler Thad to help you with a plan?"

"Because its not the same. Your the ideas guy!" David said, gesturing with his hands wildly.

"David stop being a baby. I'll help you with a plan to get Ms. Wiley and Mr. J together when I'm finished!" Turning back towards the desk in their shared dorm, Wes continued his work.

"Where is Warbler Thad anyway, he was supposed to be here almost two hours ago-" David's sentence was cut short when their door slammed open.

"Did someone say "Warbler Thad?" and suddenly, Thad literally rolled into the room.

"Yes, there you are! We need to plan!" Gesturing to the bed he was sitting on, David paid no attention to the fact that he was rolling all over the floor.

"I do have a plan, but like you said we need to talk to Ms. Wiley first." Standing up, Thad went over to were Wes was working. Thad lounged onto the desk. "And then simply work on getting the two to talk to each other!"

"Get off my desk, Thad, or I will take out my gavel!" Wes yelled. Thad slid off frightfully, practically launching himself at David's bad.

"Whats his problem?" Thad whispered.

"Hes on his man-period." David replied. A textbook slammed close, signifying he had herd them. Swiveling around in his computer chair Wes glared at them.

"I will take out the gavel." he warned. The threat hung in the air for a minute, his two fellow council members staying completely silent. Satisfied, Wes swiveled back around.

"...Will your plan work?" David asked, turning to Thad. He scoffed.

"Of _course_ it will work! My plans _ALWAYS _work!" it was David's turn to scoff.

"Not always."

"Remember the science experiment." David said. They all cringed.

"Cameron, Alan's previous roommate, barely graduated!" Wes added.

"His eyebrows were so badly singed." David agreed.

"Alright, alright!" Thad gave up, waving his hands. "But this one will most definitely work."

"Alright then, awesome." David said. Thad got up and looked over Wes' shoulder.

"Please stop hovering."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Wes snapped. Thad stepped back slightly and shared a shifty-eyed glance with David.

"Man-period~!" David said in a sing-song voice. Thad snickered.

"THATS IT!" Pulling open the top right drawer, Wes plucked his precious gavel from its special pillow. David and Thad took off out of the door faster than you could say "Warbler Gap Attack". Wes took off after them, shouting more threats.

~O.o~

"And thats why I think we should sing the "_Bed Intruder Song_" for Regionals," Trent finished, beaming. Kurt stared at the other Warbler incredulously, and if his eyebrow rose any more it'd reach his hairline.

"Um, thats-" fortunately he was interrupted, unfortunately it was by Thad and David smacking into him. Trent watched as seemingly in slow motion, as the Countertenor was tackled like a football player.

"What the heck, guys?" he herd Kurt yell from under both bodies.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Kurt, are you okay?" David yelled, tugging Thad off of Kurt and helping him up. Kurt rubbed his arm, that by some miracle had not been snapped in two.

"I think I am I." Kurt said, dazed.

"Good, we'll be running now." Thad said in a hurry, pushing David forward. When they herd fast footsteps approaching they ducked behind a elaborate curtain. Wes stopped in front of Kurt, breathing deeply.

"Have you seen...two polished privileged birds run by here?" his tone was threatening, as if daring Kurt to lie to him. Before Kurt could say anything though, Thad let out an impulsive 'You mock us, sir'. Wes' eye twitched as he advanced on the curtain, pounding it with his gavel several times.

"Why is Wes beating up a curtain?" Jeff asked, suddenly appearing behind Kurt and Trent. Kurt jumped and turned to him.

"You don't wanna know." he said simply, sighing. The three paused and shrugged, walking down the hallway to their classes, leaving the two council members at Wes' mercy.

"OW!"

"Wes-_OW_-that _HURTS_, OW!"


	3. Dose of ND: Are you a dolphin too?

I do not own Glee, or the Warblers D':

**Kurtsies4eva  
><strong>Your right, I should! XD So they'll be convenietly placed in this chapter XD

**PJO-Fan-Of-The-Year  
><strong>Yay muffin~! *noms*  
>Yeah, I'm sure it hurt like heck D: And like, if there was ever a Gavel Olympics or something, Wes would <em>so <em>win XD

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

Alan stared at the iPhone that was ringing in front of him, annoyed.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked, looking up to his roommate then back to the phone.

"No. Its probably Rachel wanting me to get on YouTube and watch a video of her singing or something," Kurt deadpanned.

"The one that used to get all your solos?" Alan asked, looking back up at him. Kurt made a noise of displeasure, nodding curtly. Alan paused then hesitantly picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Kurtie? Is that you?"_ a female voice asked.

"No, this is his roommate"

_"Oh... Are you a dolphin too?"_ Alan arched a brow. He vaguely remembered Kurt telling him about a ditzy blonde who asked that question. Brittany, if he remembered correctly. There was something about that, dolphins being some type of shark or something.

"Um...yes?" at this Kurt looked up, mouthing 'who is it?'. Alan waved a hand to get him to shut up, trying to concentrate on what she was saying.

_"Yay, its good to know theres lots of dolphins for Kurt to be with!"_

"Um, yeah. Hold on a sec," holding the phone face down on his shoulder, Alan looked at Kurt. "Its Brittany, I think."

"Was she talking about dolphins?" Kurt asked, giggling when Alan nodded. Kurt took the phone. Shrugging, Alan started working on his homework.

"Brittany?"

_"Kurtie~! Its nice to talk to you! I was just talking to your dolphin friend- hey, if hes a dolphin, whose his dolphin companion?" _nearly losing it, Kurt grinned devilishly.

"My friends name is Alan, and his dolphin other half is named Eric." Alan looked up when him and his best friend was mentioned. He arched a brow, mouthing 'what are you talking about'. But Kurt just waved his hand, turning on his side towards the wall.

"Not to be rude honey, but why did you call?" Kurt asked, examining his nails for any imperfections.

_"Well, I missed you, and so did all the others so we decided to call you-" _suddenly Brittany had stopped talking and there was some scuffling on the other line and another voice sounded.

_"Yo, hows my boy doing?"_ Kurt brightened instantly when he herd Mercedes' voice. Grinning Kurt began talking about what had been happening lately, and all the gossip.

Two hours later Alan sighed, shutting his book and grabbing his stuff. Glancing at Kurt who was still to wrapped up in his phone call, he shrugged and slipped out of their room, heading to Eric's room so he could hopefully get some work done.

~O.o~

:3 XDD  
>And yes, I am working on You didn't say over, over part 2, XD I just thought I'd add little stories to get you by XD<br>R&R?


	4. Dose of ND: Girls night Sleepover

I do not own Glee, or the Warblers D':

**PJO-Fan-Of-The-Year  
><strong>HA! Yeah! XD David would be over at his house and in the basement would be a plethora of trophies and medals XD

**The Tuneless Siren  
><strong>Why thank you, I'll try to update at least every two or three days?  
>Depending on my school and other stuff on my schedule, how dule XD<p>

**Vamp gyrl  
><strong>Yay dolphins! XD

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"Hey girls, I hope you don't mind that I asked Alan to come with me~" Kurt announced, walking into Rachel's bedroom. Said woman had invited Kurt to her sleepover over the weekend, that consisted of Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Santana and now Kurt and Alan. Tina was to busy apparently, and Lauren didn't give a crap. Brittany perked at the mention of Alan.<p>

"Yay, you brought you're dolphin buddy~!" running over to him, Brittany gave him a big hug. Alan awkwardly hugged back, patting her lightly. The other girls' eyebrows shot up at "dolphin buddy".

"You must be Brittany," he remarked, laughing lightly. When Brittany finally detached herself from him, she went over and hugged Kurt instead.

"So your Kurt's roommate." Santana said, looking him up and down. "Man, why are all the good guys dolphins?" she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what the heck you guys are talking about?" Alan asked, taking a seat next to Kurt who had plopped down on Rachel's bed.

"You'd have to thank Brittany for that, she once said "Dolphins are just gay sharks" so when she asks if your a dolphin, shes asking if your gay," Quinn said. Alan flushed and looked down, the girls giggling. Though they noticed he didn't say he wasn't. Sitting down in front of Kurt, Brittany began braiding Rachel's hair, while Kurt braided Brittany's hair. Quinn went back to painting Santana's nails, and Mercedes shuffled through Kurt's iPod.

"So how are things going with Blaine, Kurt, we need details!" Rachel prodded. Kurt smiled just at the mention of his boyfriend's name.

"Everythings going great," he said, sighing dreamily.

"They both said "I love you" for the first time," Alan intervened. All the girls gasped and squealed.

"How adorable~!" Quinn swooned. Suddenly Alan's phone vibrated, distracting him. He pulled it out and saw he had a new text.

_Hows your "girls night" going? XD -E_

Alan smiled lightly, but before he could answer back Santana stole the device from his hand.

"Oooo, whose the E stand for, your lover~?" she teased. Alan grabbed it back, blushing.

"It stands for Eric, his best friend/crush," Kurt said matter-o-factly.

"His dolphin other half~!" Brittany said, nodding. Alan twitched, suddenly understanding Kurt's phone call. But then it dawned on him.

"He-hes not my dolphin c-companion, hes just a friend!" Alan argued, blushing fiercely. Everyone else made and unbelieving "Uh-huh" noise. Huffing Alan looked back down at his phone.

_Fine, though its not a complete girls night, your not here. :p -A_

_Oh HA. HA. -E_

"You should ask him out then!" Mercedes said. Alan looked down.

"No- hes Straight.." His phone began to vibrate again.

_I miss you though, and dear Lord, Blaine is going on about missing his "Kurtie" XD -E_

His heart fluttered at the first part, and he smiled lightly.

"Hey Kurt, you might wanna text Blaine, hes bugging Eric about how he misses his Kurtie," Alan said, laughing. Kurt laughed fondly, getting out his iPhone.

"You still should be puttin the moves on him," Mercedes insisted.

"Yeah, a way to make a guy yours forever is like, take his virginity." Brittany said. Santana nodded.

"Wanky." they all started to laugh at the aghast look Alan was giving them.

* * *

><p>"Who are you texting anyway?" Blaine (aka Dapper Curls) asked.<p>

"Alan." Eric said simply. Blaine threw the blond a knowing look.

"Oh, Kurt texted me~!" Blaine said, giddy. Eric rolled his eyes.

_Miss you too, and I know right? Those two XD That romance lol -A_

_Yeah, at least they finally told each other, it was bad enough seeing the two being all mushy and flirty -E_

* * *

><p>Laughing, Alan showed the text to Kurt, who blushed and made a "humph" noise.<p>

"Speak for yourself, you two are doing the exact same thing!" he said.

"Are not." Kurt snorted.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Quinn asked.

"Eric and I? Six years."

"Six years? And you haven't put the moves on yet?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

"How have you not jumped his bones yet?"

"You better hurry up or you'll be stuck in the Friend Zone."

"I'm probably already in it," Alan grumbled.

"I wouldn't give up hope, I was in the friend zone before but Blaine came to his senses," Kurt reasoned.

"I would hardly call that the friend zone, it was more of a waiting-for-Blaine-to-wake-up-and-stop-being-an-idiot zone." Alan deadpanned.

"Yeah, but hes an endearing idiot, _my_ endearing idiot" Kurt said dreamily.

"You guys are just too adorable for words," Rachel cooed. Santana pretended to gag.

"Alright Man Hands, I think we've had enough of your crappy sugar-rainbows sleepover." Santana said, a smirk forming as an idea did.

"Totally, we're like, completely bored out of our minds." Brittany agreed. Rachel opened her mouth to protest angrily, but Santana held up a hand, saying to simple words that created utter chaos.

"Pillow fight."

* * *

><p>As the night dragged on and they had done several activities (watched a near-pornographic trashy romance movie, pillow fights, sang, gossiped some) they started settling down into their sleeping bags, and Alan found himself yawning.<p>

_I'm getting tired, so I'm gonna head to bed, night~ -A_

_Kay, goodnight, Alan -E_

Eric looked up from his phone to his roommate and scowled.

"What?" Blaine shrugged, snarky smirk still plastered onto his face while he dressed for bed (I.e a tank top and pajama pants so differently bright colored it'd make a unicorn puke rainbows)

"Nothing, nothing at all." Eric scoffed.

"Whatever." Eric just shrugged it off, deciding that he'd ask Kurt why his boyfriend was a creeper later.

* * *

><p>Dolphins XD<br>R&R?


	5. You didn't say over, over! Part 2

I do not own Glee of the Warblers D': Or any of the songs mentiond~

**McFly-and-Glee-lover**  
>Thanks :D<p>

**Vamp gyrl  
><strong>Yeah XD Their like "WTF is she smoking?" XDD

**The Tuneless Siren  
><strong>I know right? Dat reference XD

**Buzzbug82  
><strong>XD Aric, thats a good one, I was trying to think of a parring name for them too XD Alec is good to right? XD It sounded good at least XD

**YouCouldAlwaysPaint  
><strong>Thank you~ :)  
>Yeah, it was a AVPM reference, I couldn't resist XD<p>

Sorry this chapter took a little longer than the others, I had a small case of the writers block XD  
>Enjoy~!<br>~O.o~

By the time Kurt and Alan got back to Dalton (after having to make a stop for gas and a bite to eat) they opened the doors to find Jeff and Nick nearing the end of an impromptu performance of 'Young Forever' by The Ready Set.

_"Hey, hey, we'll be young forever  
>On the run forever and we'll never stop<br>We're gonna rule the world, tonight  
>The beat of the drums keeps us alive<em>

_Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop…"_

Everyone surrounding them were laughing and clapping, mostly Warblers and some of the students that had stopped to watch.

_"Hey, hey, we'll be young forever  
>we'll be young forever 'til forever stops<br>We're singin'  
>Hey, hey, we'll be young forever<br>Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop_

_We can run through the night_  
><em>Write our name up in the sky<em>  
><em>We can run, run, run away<em>  
><em>Ain't nobody gonna catch us singing<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, we'll be young forever<em>  
><em>On the run forever and we'll never stop<em>

_Run, run, run away_  
><em>We can run, run, run away"<em>

At the end the two bowed, laughing as they fist-bumped. As soon as Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt he launched towards him like a missile, practically knocking the both of them over as he glomped him.

"Kurt~!" Alan sighed, already they had just walked in the door and they were getting jumped, literally. Eric swaggered his way over to them, walking much slower than Dapper Curls had.

"Hey," he said, waving slightly.

"Hi," Alan said back, smiling. Behind them, the rest of the people were dancing and goofing off as Sexy Chick blasted from a radio.

"How was your girls night?" Eric teased, snickering. Alan grinned and punched his shoulder lightly.

"It wasn't that bad actually, I did learn some things no man should have to though," he said, twitching slightly. "Though Brittany kept cuddling me and calling me dolphin, and, yeah, pretty awesome night," Blaine snorted behind him.

"She called you a dolphin? You do know what that means right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Blaine paused.

"Oh. _Oh_. And here I thought I had a good Gaydar," he muttered. Meanwhile Eric was staring at the three with an eyebrow raised.

"Dolphin?"

"Long story short its a way of asking if your gay," Alan said.

"O-kay?" how Dolphins and being gay linked, Eric had no idea, but he went along with it. Kurt looked between the two before pulling Blaine to the side.

"Okay so Alan is in love with Eric," he whispered to Blaine quietly, casting a glance over his shoulder at the two. Blaine blinked before squealing, clasping his hands together lightly.

"Thats so adorable~!" he cooed. Kurt shushed him.

"I know right? Anyway, we need to get those two together, its not long until the two week break and they don't exactly live next door to each other. So, I was thinking..." Kurt paused for dramatic affect. "Double date."

"Ahh, thats a good idea! But if we tell them its a double date-" Blaine began.

"We won't we'll just tell them its the four of us hanging out for dinner then a movie," Kurt cut in, smiling wryly. Blaine smiled back lovingly.

"You're so smart," he said, leaning closer. Kurt blushed lightly, sighing contently as their lips met. They were interrupted when a rolled up newspaper smacked the both of them on the head.

"Alright, alright you two enough with the PDA," Wes teased, shaking the rolled up paper warningly. Beside him, David snickered.

"What do you want," Kurt asked, sighing.

"Operation Teacher Hook Up is a go-" David started.

"Waitwaitwait, I thought we were going to call it Operation Eagle," Wes said, glancing at David.

"But Operation Eagle has nothing to do with our teachers in the titl-,"

"Well Operation Teacher Hook Up is lame,"

"Its all I could come up with last night, I was almost to tired to function-" Kurt and Blaine watched them bicker back and forth like a married couple, completely used to their shenanigans.

"Anyway, the point is we're going to put it into action today." Eric interrupted, pushing past the two.

"Freaking awesome," Blaine said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Whats freaking awesome?" Mr. Jones asked, popping his head into the room.

"Hey Mr. J!" Wes said, waving.

"We were just talking about...llamas," David improvised.

"I do love me some llamas," Kurt said, quite seriously.

"You guys are goofballs, I like that!" Mr. J teased, laughing.

"Has anyone seen Warbler Thad by the way?" Alan spoke up, looking around.

"Oh no, you didn't," Wes cringed.

"Do...what?" Alan asked. The doors suddenly opened on the far side of the room.

"Did someone say Warbler Thad?" and there Thad was again, rolling into the room. Wes face palmed, taking out his gavel.

"Thad, don't start with me, you watch to much Very Potter Musical!" he yelled. Thad remained ignorant.

"Dude, don't mock AVPM, its totally awesome," Blaine said, stamping his foot lightly.

"And Darren Criss is a total hottie," Alan said, smirking at the perplexed looks tossed his way. Blaine, Kurt, and Eric hummed in agreement no less.

"Smokin," Mr. J agreed. All heads turned his way. "What, can't a man admire another without seeming gay?" he said, laughing. Thad stood up dramatically.

"What the devil is going on heeerreee?"

"Dude seriously, shut up, your giving me a headache." Wes said.

"Sorry."

"As much as I'd love to stay and have this riveting conversation about AVPM, I have to return this some books to the library. Umbridge out." Mr. J said, cracking a smile as he walked away.

"Okay, now we just have to get Ms. Wiley into the library too," Thad commented, rubbing his hands together.

"Will this plan really work?" Alan asked timidly.

"Well maybe, maybe not, we just have to throw caution to the wind," Eric said.

"Wow, that was rather poetic," Alan said, laughing.

"Well, I try," Eric boasted, grinning at Alan.

"Alright you two, lets get going," Wes muttered pushing them forward. Walking down the halls they all stopped at Ms. Wiley's room.

"Okay, Alan and Eric you guys go to the library and get into position," David directed. Alan nodded hesitantly, taking off down the hall with Eric.

"Alright, this is how you act," Kurt mumbled, cracking his neck in preparation

"Ms. Wiley!" Kurt opened the door, running into the room with fake urgency. Ms. Wiley had had her back turned to them, and was wiping off the white board. spinning around, Ms. Wiley wiped her auburn colored hair from her face.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, pushing her slim glasses farther up the bridge her nose.

"Its Alan- he kind of just collapsed in the library!"

"Why didn't you go to the nurse?" Ms. Wiley asked, putting the eraser down and walking out the door, as fast as one could with heels.

"Shes out for lunch, and your the closest adult to the library," Wes said. When they had gotten to the library, Alan was indeed "collapsed" on the floor, Eric and Mr J. kneeling over him. The librarian was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Ms. Wiley asked, getting down onto her knees on the other side of Alan.

"He just kind of collapsed!" Eric said.

"Have you tried mouth to mouth Resuscitation?" she asked. David nearly laughed from where he was standing with the rest.

"Uh, no- but I guess I could," Eric said. Clearing his throat slightly, he leaned down a little.

_What? Thats not part of the plan! _Alan thought, nearly having a panic attack.

Eric's head moved closer.

_Hes so close, I can feel his breath...I can't do this..._

Alan's eyes snapped opened as his leg flew up, nailing Eric between the legs by accident.

"I'm okay!" Alan said, blushing. Eric groaned in pain, rolling over. Mr. J helped Alan stand up, glancing him up and down.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive!" Leaning over Alan helped Eric up, muttering a stream of apologies over and over. Ms. Wiley glanced over at Mr. J.

"We were alot of help weren't we?" he said sarcastically, laughing.

"Heh, yeah." she paused for a minute. "I'm Christina, by the way," extending a hand she smiled slightly.

"Bryce," he said, shaking her hand. Behind them, Alan and Eric joined the others.

"I can't believe I did that," Alan said, shaking his head.

"But it worked didn't it?" Kurt said, smiling broadly as the two teachers chatted in front of them.

"Phase one complete," David said, fist bumping Wes.

"It would have been bad if someone had called an ambulance though," Alan chided.

"At least Eric would have been able to rescue you~" Wes teased. Alan turned his head, fighting a blush. Clearing his throat he looked anywhere but Eric.

"I have to get my bag," he mumbled, starting off down the hallway.

"I'll come with you! Make sure you don't "collapse" or anything," Eric said, laughing.

"No, I can get it myself, you don't have to waste your time..." Alan stuttered.

"Nah, its cool, I have nothing to do anyway," Eric replied, slinging his arm over Alan in a friendly manner. "My girlfriends busy with her own stuff too," Alan's pace slowed.

"Girlfriend?" he asked slowly.

"Oh yeah, all this stuff going on and I didn't tell you! I met her over the weekend while you were at the sleepover or whatever, shes from our sister school," he said, wriggling his eyebrows at Alan while he laughed. Alan laughed fakley (is that a word? XD), casting his eyes to the floor. A thousand emotions were swimming inside his head, and he almost passed his and Kurt's room completely. Swallowing thickly Alan turned to Eric.

"You can go back to them, I'll catch up," he said, almost tripping over his words.

"Are you sure, you don't look so good, are you feeling okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he gave him a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay then..." Eric turned around heading back down the hallway. Alan went into the room, closing the door behind him. He choked back a sob, he knees failing him as he slid down the door.

~O.o~

Sad ending is sad D': I got a little carried away didn't I? Poor Alan

R&R?


	6. Aric troubles

I do not own Glee of the Warblers D':

**Buzzbug82  
><strong>She'll probably dissapear soon, yes XD

**The Tuneless Siren  
><strong>I know right? Poor Alan D:

**In The Loft  
><strong>Why thank you, I love adding AVPM references XD

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"Well, there goes the whole double date idea," Kurt whispered, cringing lightly and looking over at the depressed blob known as Alan. He was wrapped up in his sheets, lazily sprawled in his bed face down into his pillow. Their were sounds of sniffles coming from his general area, signifying he had stopped crying and calmed down slightly. Blaine was sitting on his bed, patting the brunette's back as moral support.

"I want a Diet Coke." Kurt said, quite suddenly. "Do you guys want anything?" he looked from the blob to his Blaine. A stream of mumbles were herd from Alan.

"Can't hear you Al," Kurt said sympathetically, feeling his heart break at his friends state. There was a sigh and Alan lifted his head slightly.

"No." he said, his voice sounding hoarse from misuse.

"I would like some apple juice please, but Minute Made kind and not-" Blaine began, but Kurt held up a hand.

"Minute Made kind and not Dole, because Minute Made is better," he quoted, smiling. Blaine laughed.

"You know me so well,"

"I try," Kurt said, kissing him on the cheek. He made his way to the door, only to open it and come face to face with Eric.

"Oh, hi Kurt. I herd Alan was feeling under the weather..." he trailed off. Alan froze at the sound of his voice. Poking his head out of the covers he shook his head no vigorously at Blaine.

"Well, hes asleep right now," Blaine said.

"Oh. I'll come back latter, then," Eric said, waving a little. Kurt was about to close the door when he paused.

"Wasn't I supposed to be doing something?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Drinks?" Blaine supplied.

"Oh duh," slipping from the room Kurt almost collided into Wes and David.

"Hey Kurt!" David said happily, waving.

"Yeah, hi. What do you want?" Kurt asked. David feigned a hurt expression.

"You always assume we want something, while we're just worried sick about our fellow Warbler's health!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"And we had to talk to Warbler Blaine about a gig we have planned," Wes added.

"We thought you would know why Warbler Alan is feeling so glum, as your his roommate," David continued.

"Its a personal issue that does not concern you." Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"Girl troubles?" David questioned, tilting his head.

"Family troubles?" Was asked. Kurt sighed.

"Guy troubles," he revealed. "But thats all I'm saying." turning on his heel, the Countertenor began stalking off down the hall towards the kitchen. David and Wes ran to catch up.

"Ohh, like, Aric troubles?" Wes asked.

"What the heck is that?" Kurt asked.

"The parring name for Alan and Eric. So? Thats the troubles isn't it?" Kurt saying nothing gave him his answer. Wes wasn't dumb, he could see the looks Alan gave Eric, the latter being completely oblivious. Kind of like how Kurt and Blaine were.

"Why doesn't Alan just tell Eric?" David asked.

"Dude, You _never _tell a girl or guy that you like them, it makes you look like an idiot." Thad said, suddenly joining the conversation. Kurt double-taked.

"How long have you been walking with us?"

"Oh since about "Aric troubles," Thad said, smiling.

"You can't tell anyone about this" Kurt warned, glaring at all three of them.

"We won't!" they said in unison.

"Tell anyone what?" Mr. J asked.

"Do you _always_ pop up like this?" Kurt asked.

"Pretty much," Mr. J said.

"We were talking about how Alan likes Eric," Thad said in a rush. He slapped a hand over his mouth. "Opps, sorry!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Its okay, its not like I'll tell anyone, the other teachers aren't really interested in the affairs of the students ya'know, except maybe Mrs. Simons the guidance counselor, but thats her job," Mr. J said nonchalantly, waving his hand slightly. Kurt rubbed his temples, sighing..

"Oh, and guess who got a date with Christina?" Mr. J boasted, fist-bumping Wes. Entering the kitchen Kurt went to the fridge, getting out his favorite drink and a bottle of apple juice.

"Thats great, and I'd love to stay and chat and help you with what to wear, but, I have to get back," he said.

"Hey Wes, wanna go play COD now?" David asked.

"Heck yes! Maybe we can get Nick and Jeff to play too," the two skipped, _skipped_ out of the room happily.

"I need new friends," Kurt muttered.

"Psh, tell me about it!" Thad said, trailing off after the two.

~Line break~

"There you are, it took you like, eight hours!" Blaine over exaggerated. Taking a drink of his apple juice he smiled. "Mmmm, apple juice man, freaking delicious," he said pleasantly.

"Sorry, I got side-tracked by Wevid and Thad." Kurt sighed for the umpteenth time that day, taking a swig of his drink. Alan was no longer sulking in the sheets and was now sitting up, doing his Geography homework. He always did homework when he was stressed, a habit Kurt found strange but wished he had himself.

In the months that Kurt had known him, he had learned quite a bit about Alan. Such as, he lives with his mom, his dad having walked out on them when he was younger, has a sweet tooth, loves coffee when its loaded with enough milk and sugar, prefers cold weather, loves to play tennis, loves animals, the list went on. Though he didn't share Kurt's immense love for fashion, or love for Broadway music as much the two got along quite nicely. (I thought it was about time I added some info about him XD)

"Shouldn't you, ya'know, get some sleep maybe? You just finished crying and now your probably straining your eyes to read the text book," Kurt said, sitting cross-legged onto his own bed.

"Its only about 4:30, my sleep pattern will get thrown off if I do," Alan said.

"We could wake you when dinners ready though, so you could have a small nap," Blaine said, tugging the book from his hands. Alan sighed, and began to shake his head no, but then yawned.

"Fine." he said, stretching as he fell back onto his pillows.

"Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Blaine asked like an adult would ask a baby. He laughed, ducking as a pillow was chucked at him. He exited the room quickly with Kurt.

"Alright, now what?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Wes said something about playing COD..." Kurt said, straightening his blazer slightly.

"Awesome! I can show you how to play!" Blaine said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Oh, lovely," Kurt said, less enthused as Blaine dragged him off down the hallway.

~O.o~

Ugh, my endings suck XD  
>Eric will probably break it off with this "girlfriend" of his during the break XD I never really plan these things, just roll with the punches XD<br>R&R?


	7. Whole new meaning of crazy

I do not own Glee of the Warblers D':

**Buzzbug82  
><strong>XD *dances goofily with you*  
>Yeah, he is! XD It all makes since now, its like he senses student gossip XDD<p>

**In The Loft  
><strong>Thanks :)  
>COD is a shooting game, it stands for Call of Duty :)<br>XD Darren Criss said in a video somewhere that Minute Made apple juice was better than Dole X'D thats where I got it from XD  
>They just love to pop up places right? XD<p>

**So Fly like a 3-6  
><strong>First, I love your name XD  
>And thank you :)<p>

**The Tuneless Siren  
><strong>Aww thanks :)  
>The part I love most about writing this story is duh, the Warblers XD Their so funny and fun to write! XD<p>

**aurora4847  
><strong>Why yes, yes it was. Its funny someone caught that XD

Enjoy~!  
>~O,o~<p>

"Alan, are you even listening to me?" a voice asked. Alan snapped out of his daze and turned to look at Kurt, who looked exasperated.

"What? I'm sorry, I spaced out," he confessed, grinning sheepishly. Kurt sighed.

"I was just saying how its stupid they have to fumigate the place when theres no bugs!"

"Well, there could be and we don't see them. Plus its mandatory, even our sister school is having the same thing done," Alan said. Of course the job wouldn't take two weeks, but they decided to do it during the schools break anyway. Kurt didn't miss the slight growl Alan emitted when talking about their sister school. For good reason, though. "Mr. Dalton has all that money to blow anyway," Sighing, Alan leaned back, laying down on the bleachers that were outside, residing by a football field. They didn't even have a football team, though it was there for students that wanted to goof around and play flag football and what-not.

"Dangit, this heat is unbearable. I wish we had a pool," Alan muttered, slipping on a pair of sunglasses as the sun practically cooked them.

"I know right?" Kurt agreed.

"But we do!" Alan jumped.

"Gah! Thad, stop sneaking up on us and being a creeper. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Kurt said.

"One; Ouch. Just because I don't have precious arm candy with me right now, doesn't mean I don't have a girlfriend!" Thad protested, crossing his arms.

"Have you ever even _kissed_ a girl?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!"

"Your mother doesn't count~" Alan added in a sing-song voice. Kurt snorted as Thad huffed.

"But anyway, where is this 'pool' at?" Kurt asked, sighing as Thad dramatically stood up, making a spectacle of himself.

"ON CLOUD NINE BABY, CLOUD NINE!"

"Good Lord, calm down." Alan commanded, smacking Thad on the arm.

"Oww, man Alan, you punch hard!" he whined, sitting back down.

"I know right, he has an incredible right-hook!" another voice sounded. Alan sat back up, pushing up his sunglasses so they rested on top of his head. He smiled when he saw Eric sit on the bleacher below him, but the smile slipped off his face when he saw a girl was with him. Wearing a Crawford County Day uniform.

"Hey Eric!" Thad said, completely oblivious to the atmosphere change, that or he was ignoring it. "Whos the sweet lookin blonde with ya?"

"I'm Jessica. Eric's girlfriend." Alan could have swore she said that pointedly at him.

"Heh. Thats Thad, pay him no mind: hes crazy," Eric said, gesturing to the overexuberant Council member.

"Pfft, and like your sane!" Thad mocked, though Eric ignored him.

"The fashionable one up there is Kurt, and the handsome Warbler in the middle is my buddy Alan," Eric continued, laughing lightly. Alan tried his best not to blush and waved a little.

"And I'm Blaine!" bouncing slightly, said Warbler made his way up the bleachers, sitting down next to Kurt. He slung an arm over the taller man's shoulder, smiling brightly.

"Hey hun how ar- oh gosh, you lured Wevid to us. Prepare for a whole new meaning of crazy." Kurt warned, snuggling into his boyfriend's touch. Jessica blinked several times, trying to make since of all the things happening.

"Wevid? Whats that?" Jessica asked.

"Wes and David." Alan said, waving at the two as they sauntered up to the group.

"Oh." Jessica had recognized them, from when the group preformed 'Animal' for them.

"You must be Jessica, pleased to meet you," Wes said when they had arrived, rolling his gavel in his hands bordley. (I think thats a word XD)

"Wes. Seriously, you brought the gavel?" Kurt asked, face palming.

"Yeah. You never know when I'll need to use it with you crazy people!"

"You mock us, sir!" Thad said dramatically.

"Well, your absurd." Wes muttered.

"What? Say that again to my face!" Thad cried, stepping down to stand in front of Wes.

"Your absurd!"

"Thats absurd!" Thad bristled, throwing his hands up.

"Sit down you inarticulate BUMBLE." Wes deadpanned, shaking his gavel at Thad warningly.

"What in the devil is going on here?" Jeff asked, suddenly sitting down next to Alan, Nick sitting down on the other side of him.

"I'm in a 3-6 sandwich," Alan joked, laughing.

"Feelin so fly like a three-six~" Jeff and Nick chanted, dancing goofily.

"What ARE you idiots doing?" the most annoying voice in the planet asked. They all simultaneously looked up to see Marcus Dalton standing there, hands on his hips.

"Ahh, Ginger!" Nick yelled, averting his eyes. Marcus scoffed and smoothened down his red hair.

"Having fun, something you know nothing about," Thad said.

"Oh, I know plenty about fun. I have lots of fun in my GIANT house, with our GIANT TV and-" Marcus began.

"Oh my gosh Marcus shut up! Why do you have to be such a buzz-kill all the time?" Eric cried, rolling his eyes. Marcus Dalton, whose father owned Dalton academy. Was the most preppy, arrogant, and annoying person you could meet. He thought since his father was rich, he mattered above everybody else.

"Your just jealous I'm popular," he mocked, puffing out his chest arrogantly.

"Oh yes. I'm absolutely distraught with jealously," Eric said sarcastically.

"Good! You should be! Oh, look at the time, as much as I'd like to stay and chat with you losers, my dad will be picking me up in his LIMO any minute now. See you in two weeks, underlings." Marcus boasted, turning on his heel sharply. He stalked off towards the Dalton building, pushing anyone who got in is way to the side.

"He bugs the crap out of me!" Alan yelled, exasperated. Everyone made a noise in agreement. The ringtone 'My Humps' started to play and Alan mentally cursed it, fumbling to answer his phone as everyone around him burst into hysterics.

"Hello?"

_"Hey honey, I'm here to pick you up!"_ Alan smiled.

"Okay mom, I'll be there in a minute," Hanging up, Alan stood. "I have to get going now.." a collection of disappointed "awws" sounded as everyone else stood up to hug him.

"Group hug!" Thad yelled, hugging Alan tightly. The rest did as well, minus Jessica.

"Buy guys, I'll miss you! Be sure to text me, if I remember to charge my freaking phone once in awhile," he said, laughing sheepishly.

"Hey Alan wait, I'll help you with your bags!" Eric offered jumping up.

"Oh you don't have to, I can get it myself- whoa deja vu," he muttered.

"I insist, and you know me: I'm one to get my way," Eric replied. Alan laughed.

"That is true, your painfully persistent to a fault," he teased. Eric feigned a hurt look.

"Ouch!" he joked, laughing. Eric picked up some of Alan's bags and began walking with Alan to the building. Alan said goodbye to some of the students he passed, when he saw Mr. J.

"Hey Mr. J!" said teacher looked up from a clipboard he had with him and smiled.

"Hey you two! Hows it goin?"

"Pretty good, I'll be glad to go home for a while," Alan said.

"Yeah, me to. HA! Kidding, ya'know, since I don't live on campus?" Mr. J said, laughing at his own joke.

"Pfft, I'll see you later then," Alan said, laughing.

"Yeah, see ya! Stay out of trouble you guys!" he said, waving as he set off in some direction.

"We'll try!" Alan and Eric said in unison. They both paused and looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Making their way to the front of the building Alan stepped out first, looking around for his mom's blue Ford Fusion. Spotting it he waved.

"Hey boys! Nice to see you again, Eric!"

"Hey mom,"

"Hi Ms. Reilly," Eric greeted, helping Alan put his bags in the trunk.

"Oh, please. Call me Samantha, your already like family!" Samantha said, laughing. "You need to stop by for dinner some time," she added.

"Will do," Eric chimed.

"Well, bye," Alan said, pulling Eric into a hug. Eric hugged back, smiling.

"Yeah, bye. See ya later!" he winked. "It was nice seeing you, Ms. Ri- Samantha,"

"You too hun!" she said warmly, smiling and waving as he began to walk away. Alan slid into the passenger seat, exhaling as he rubbed his head.

"Hes quite the catch right?" she teased, elbowing Alan lightly. Alan blushed.

"Moommm," he whined. She laughed loudly.

"So, whats new? I need details~" she said in a sing-song voice, pulling onto the road.

"Well, Kurt and Blaine finally got together..."

"Aww thats so nice to hear, I was waiting for it, they seemed so connected when they were singing "Candles," she said, smiling. She had been to everyone of her sons shows, and she would often brag about him being such a great singer.

"And Wes is as obsessed with his gavel as ever," Samantha laughed, shaking her head.

"And, Eric has a girlfriend now..." he muttered, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. Samantha glanced from the road to her son, and she rubbed his shoulder, keeping the other hand on the wheel.

"Sorry to hear that." she said sadly, knowing that Alan had deep feelings for him. She was very okay with him being gay, and loved him all the same. Alan shrugged a little, staring out the window.

"Who knows, maybe shes his gay beard," she said, laughing while trying to lighten the mood. Alan laughed lightly.

"Yeah, thats it," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, ya never know right?" she suddenly brightened. "Oh! Do you want to stop at Chick-fil-A or something, because I'm hungry! We can gossip and talk more over some nice chicken sandwiches," she offered.

"That sounds awesome," Alan said, just now noticing that he was hungry also.

"Great!"

"Oh, and, I love you mom," he said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Love you too honey,"

~O.o~

Man, I LOVE adding AVPM references XD  
>Cute ending is cute right? XD I thought I'd add his mom in their just because I can -epic pose- next chapter will probably about Kurt returning home and going to Breadsticks- is it Breadsticks or Breadstix? XD anyway, he'll probably meet up with ND their or something XD And I'm sorry if it sucks, it was very early when I wrote it -facepalm- XD<br>R&R?


	8. Breadstix part 1

I do not own Glee of the Warblers D':

**The Tuneless Siren  
><strong>Lol, I want some too XD  
>Yeah, I'll say it as Breadstix XD<p>

**HikariNanao  
><strong>Why thank you, I try XD  
>Blaine is no longer dapper? Oh noes lol<br>Well I'm glad your falling in love with my story :) XD

**Snow Angel5466**  
>Thanks :)<p>

**Buzzbug82  
><strong>XD Yes it has, I will try to add it more, and Trent's kangaroo court quote XD  
>Why, I certainly tried making it funny XD and yes Blaine will be there.<br>Pfft XD

**Cassa-di-di Loves NaruHina  
><strong>XD I know right, like who could hate Thad when hes quoting AVPM? XD

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"Blue jeans? Or tight black skinny jeans?" Samantha asked, holding the pairs in front of her legs to demonstrate how they would look. Alan's eyes slid from the book he was reading to his mom, who was standing in the door of him room expectantly.

"Depends, whats the occasion?" closing the book- which he hadn't been really paying attention to anyway- he sat up and cocked his head to the side examining both pairs of jeans.

"I happen to have a date tonight," she said matter-oh-factly. Alan's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? With who?" he asked, amused. "and just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have a keen fashion since- thats Kurt's forte." Samantha laughed.

"Still I wanted your opinion..." trailing off she walked across the hall to her room, placing the garments onto her double bed as she shifted through he closet to find a nice shirt to wear. "Its someone you know of, I think. You know Kurt's previous choir teacher?" Alan leaned forward, his eyes widening.

"Mr. Schuester?" yeah, Kurt had told him about the vest and Journey obsessed choir teacher.

"Yeah thats him! Hes quite the cutie!"

"How did you two even meet?" standing, Alan strided into his mothers room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well, I was working-" she paused momentarily when she found a suitable shirt. It was white and slightly frilly and it showed just the right amount of cleavage. Alan nodded in approval. "the early shift at Goodwill, and-"

"He was looking for vests, wasn't he." Alan finished for her.

"Yeah! So we got to chatting, and I don't know, he asked me out," Alan tried vainly to hold in the giggles that had bubbled up inside him, he really did. "And whats so funny to you, mister?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm sorry," he put a hand to his mouth.

"Wheres he taking you?"

"Breadstix,"

"I should have guessed," he joked.

"Your really enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes I am. But in all seriousness I would go with the skinny jeans," he said, winking.

"Thats what I thought to, he'll get a nice view once I get my groove on~!" she then preceded to start "dancing". Alan face palmed.

"Mom your dancing is hurting my eyes. No offense. I'm sure he'll turn tail though once he sees it." he groaned when she payed him no mind and oh gosh, was she actually doing the cabbage patch? Turning he shook his head, heading down stairs to find something to do.

"Haters gonna hate!" she yelled after him, laughing. Alan plopped onto the sofa, staring at nothing in particular. He was going through Dalton withdrawal at the moment, and was missing his friends' crazy antics.

"I wonder what Kurt's up to?" he wondered to himself. As if he had herd him, Alan got a text message from Kurt.

_Ugh, I'm sooo bored. You findin anything to do? -K_

_Psh, no. I'm completely bored out of my mind as well. -A_

There was a short pause and he got a reply.

_Well good, because your coming with me to Breadstix tonight. -K_

Alan could just see Kurt's demanding biatch glare.

_Why, are you asking me out on a date? I'm not sure Blaine would like that very much...-A_

Ha. Ha. Because. New Directions wanted me to meet them there, and they said I could bring Blaine. And Brittany and Mercedes insist I bring you too :) -K

_But, I barely know any of them except the girls, I don't want to impose. -A_

_You won't be. Pleeeeease? For me? :) -K_

Alan had actually never been to Breadstix, though he knew where it was...Hoisting himself off the sofa he went over to the stairs.

"Hey mom, can I go meet Kurt, he wants me to meet him and his friends!" he yelled. Samantha poked her head out of her room.

"Well, sure! It gives you something to do while I'm gone!" she said optimistically. Alan smiled and typed out his reply.

_...Fine -A_

_Yayyy~! -K_

Alan said goodbye to his mom, getting his keys and heading out the door.

~Insert time skip~

"Thank you for coming," Kurt had said when Alan got out of his car.

"I really wouldn't have had a choice though right?" Alan joked.

"Yeah no," Kurt said, laughing. Blaine stepped out of his car, looking down at his phone in annoyance.

"Whats wrong hun?" Kurt asked.

"Thad has been texting me _all. Day_. Hes mad I'm ignoring him now and is claiming I 'mock his texts, sir'." Blaine shook his head, turning the device of and slipping it into his pocket. Kurt snorted. Stepping in the restaurant, they saw New Directions sitting at two tables that had been brought together.

"Kurt, my boy!" Mercedes called, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh hey, Alan. We should have another girls night soon," Quinn said, smiling warmly. Rachel nodded in agreement while the guys just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Yay, my dolphin buddy!" Brittany exclaimed, latching Alan in a hug as soon as he sat down next to her.

"Man, I still can't believe your gay," Santana muttered, eyeing the rather tight form fitting shirt Alan had on.

"It all makes since now," Sam mumbled.

"Ack, who invited Boo Radley?" Puck joked.

"Well, thats interesting you know of him; you don't seem to be the reading type," Alan retorted. Puck's eyes narrowed.

"Touché...whats your name anyway?"

"Alan." he replied.

"Hes my roommate at Dalton," Kurt said pleasantly. Blaine pulled out the chair next to Alan for Kurt, smiling. Kurt kissed him on the cheek in appreciation, sitting down. Blaine sat beside him.

"Oh, are you one of those, uh...birdy things too?" Finn asked.

"Warblers, Finn, we're called Warblers." Kurt corrected. "And yes hes a Warbler too,"

"Yeah, but you can't spy on us. We're not going to give you our set list even if you begged," Rachel said, crossing her arms. Alan gave her a quizzical look, while Kurt leaned over to him.

"Don't worry, shes always like that," Rachel opened her mouth to retort and ask just what shes always like, but something caught her eye.

"Hey, is that Mr. Shue?" All heads turned to look towards the door and indeed, Mr. Shue walked in. Then Alan remembered what his mom had said.

_"Wheres he taking you?"_

_"Breadstix,"_

_Great, now she'll probably think I'm here to spy on her or something._

"Oh, whos the smokin babe with him?" Puck asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tch, your disgusting," Quinn commented. Alan twitched, turning to him.

"Thats my mom." Puck had to say, even if Alan was a few inches shorter he was slightly intimidating.

"Oh. Sorry,"

"..Oh hey Alan!" Alan turned to who called to him and saw Eric. With Jessica.

_Great, things just keep getting better._

~O.o~

I approve of the Brittalan friendship XD  
>Urgh, I can't help but think my chapters are getting worse D: With like no funny inspiration, I'm afriad my storys horrible D:<br>I'll have Kurt introduce the boys' names in the next chapter or something XD  
>R&amp;R?<p> 


	9. Breadstix part 2

I do not own Glee, or the Warblers D':

**The Tuneless Siren**  
>Aww thanks :)<p>

**Lilredmidnight  
><strong>Thanks :)

**Ghostie013  
><strong>Oh, wow. Thanks :D

Simply put, thats the longest positive review I've ever gotten, so thank you :) and where to begin? XD  
>My Warblers are hilarious, really? Thanks XD I try~ I love writing Blaine like I do, hes so fun and silly lol. And I love happy!Kurt :)<br>I tried to mesh the girls in as well as I could XD Alan and Eric are so much fun writing too, heck all the Warblers are- but those two the most I think,  
>I agree, Angsty!Alan is needed XD I had a plan to have him kind of, explode one of these chapter, and just shock the crap out of everyone else XD But I suck at angst, just warning you XD<br>I love making people laugh :) Thats probably what I hope my lifes work is, like voice acting. I really want to be a voice actor for a hilarious random character, humor is the thing I do best XD  
>Pff, how-how close are you? I feel like you wormed your way into my brain! Thats like, crazy spot on about Alan and Eric O.O I'm like, shocked!<p>

Yeah, I need to put out more info about them, but I'm not good about detailing their features, how tall, etc... I wish I would have added it in the story sooner, but I wanted to move the story along, and in the beginning I had no intention about making Alan and Eric a regular, just a fun fact for you guys XD But I have alittle info on them, and since you were so spot on mind if I add what you said? XD

Name: Alan Reilly  
>Age: 17<br>Occupation: Student, Warbler  
>Hair: Brown- like chestnut<br>Eyes: Brown  
>Strengths: Dodge Ball, Math, Science<br>Weakness: Sweets,(he has one heck of a sweet tooth) Home Ec (he can't cook worth a crap XD)  
><em>hes is shy, has frail boy with big dark eyes and ruffled chestnut hair and thin elegant limbs and a long nose and full lips and long lashes<em>

Name: Eric Burnley  
>Age: 17<br>Occupation: Student, Warbler  
>Hair: Short, Blond with light wavy hair<br>Eyes: Green  
>Strengths: PE, Calculus<br>Weakness: Alan (XD) History, Math  
><em>high cheekbones and grey eyes and an athletic runner's body and a big grin.<em>

**Lgleek95**  
>Thanks :)<p>

I'm surprised how many Aric shippers there are XD I thought people wouldn't like random OCs added in and having a plot in itself XD I was wronggggg. And guys, just today, I had 33 messages in my inbox. and every one was Author alerts, story alerts, fave authors, and review alerts. 33. Just today. Thats like the highest I've gotten in a day, like period XD So thank you guys so much, I lurve you~ 3

Enjoy~!

~O.o~

"Oh, hey Eric, how are you?" Alan faked a smile, wishing that he was any other place than here. Eric seemed to notice the force behind it but didn't comment.

"I'm gonna find a table, kay babe?" Jessica asked, giving Eric a kiss on the cheek. (*hisses like cat*) Alan blinked, pretty sure she glared at him before she walked off. He was not the only one who saw it, because Kurt gave her his best biatch glare. The rest at the table looked between the two, mildly confused.

"So thats Eric, man hes smoking!" Santana whispered to Mercedes, who nodded, watching the conversation intently.

"Well, I should get to my table..." Eric trailed off awkwardly. Which was weird, because things were _never_ awkward between them. They always told each other everything, things were always comfortable between them. They had know each other since middle school. Eric was the first one Alan had came out to.

"Y-yeah..." Alan sighed as Eric walked off. He sat back down and rubbed his forehead, nearly forgetting the others at the table.

"No wonder you like him, hes hot with a capital "ha!" Brittany said, sounding out the H noise.

"His girlfriend looked like a hoe," Lauren said idly.

"Okay, getting off of that subject. This was supposed to be a fun event." Alan snapped.

"Kids? What are you guys doing here?" this time they looked up to see Mr. Schuester and Samantha.

"Oh we wanted to hang out with Kurt while his schools on break," Rachel said, smiling.

"Hey Kurt, how are you doing?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Oh, good," he said smiling "I have Blaine with me too!" said boy gave him a small wave.

"Good, good!"

"Nice to see your on a date Mr. Shue," Quinn commented, laughing.

"Well- yes-" he began.

"Alan you can stop trying to hide, I'd know my son anywhere," Samantha commented, smirking. Alan had had been looking down at the table the whole time.

"I wasn't trying to hide." he said.

"We invited him along," Mercedes said, smiling as she patted his hand from across the table.

"Oh, thats nice! Its good he had something to do instead of moping around the house!" Samantha teased.

"Moooomm,"

"So you're the Alan I've been hearing so much about," Mr. Shue said. "Its nice to finally meet you,"

"Nice to meet you two," Alan said, smiling lightly.

"I hear your on the Warblers too?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yes, but how long exactly did you two talk? Did you have time to work in my whole life story during your break?" Alan asked.

"Oh don't be silly honey!" Samantha said, laughing.

"We should get to our table though, leave you guys alone," Mr. Shue said, guiding Samantha towards their table.

"Hey, Mr. Schuester?" Alan began. Mr. Shue turned around.

"Yes?"

"Have her home by at least eleven, okay?" Alan asked, taking on an authoritative tone. Mr. Shue smiled lightly.

"Of course." Alan nodded, turning back to eat his plate of spaghetti. (I honestly don't know what they serve XD)

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Tina said. The others nodded.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to everyone," Kurt said. "Thats Sam, and next to him is Finn, you remember him from my orientation?" Kurt asked. Alan nodded.

"And I'm Puck, I'm as BA they come," Puck boasted. "and this is my girl Lauren," slinging an arm around Lauren he smirked. (I never curse in my stories XD I'm to innocent, I've never said one in real life either XD)

"I'm Tina, nice to meet you! And this is my boyfriend Mike!" Tina said happily, shaking Alan's hand and giving Mike a peck on the cheek.

"And I'm Artie," he said from his spot at the end of the table.

"Nice to meet you all," Alan said, smiling.

"These Breadstix are so freaking delicious!" Santana said, mouth full of the stuff.

"Their pastas pretty good too, though I prefer Chick-fil-A" Alan said, twirling the noodles around his fork.

"Dude, I love Chick-fil-A" Sam said excitedly. (there is one or two Chick-fil-As in Ohio, I googled this XD)

"So, do you play any video games?" Puck asked

"I love video games, especially COD," Alan said. He blinked when Finn, Mike, Puck, Sam and Artie looked at him like he had just said they could eat all they wanted for free. "What?"

"You should play with us sometime then!" Finn said, smiling.

"You don't really seem the type to play those kinds of games," Puck said, impressed.

"He loves it, he gets really into it to," Kurt said, laughing. Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I break the stereo type quite abit, I love romance movies, and yet I love zombie invasion moives too," Alan said, laughing.

"Dude, your like Gay Braveheart!" Finn commented. Alan laughed, rather loudly. He covered his mouth in embarrassment as the others broke out with laughter as well. He suddenly had a feeling he was being watched and looked around. He saw Jessica sitting in a booth not far off, and she was glaring at him.

What the heck is her problem?

He glared back, until he saw Eric had turned his head to see what she was looking at. Alan looked down

"Everything alright dolphin Alan?" Brittany asked innocently. He smiled a little.

"No, I'm okay. I just have to use the restroom." he said, excusing himself from the table and heading to the mens room. He sighed, running water and splashing his face. He wiped his face and was alarmed when he looked through the mirror and saw Eric standing by the door.

"Oh, you scared me, I didn't see you there..." Alan trailed off.

"Whats your problem?" Eric asked abruptly.

"Problem? I don't have a problem"

"You seem to do, with Jessica." Eric crossed his arms. Alan sighed, and looked down briefly.

"It just seems kind of weird you would date someone you just met..."

"Why would it matter to you who I date?" Eric snapped, a little harsher than he intended.

"It doesn't, sorry for overstepping or whatever." It was Eric's turn to sigh.

"Its just, ever since I told you I was dating her you've seemed so distant and quiet." Eric said, stepping closer to him. "You can tell me if theres anything wrong,"

"I-its nothing," Alan began.

"Your lying. Please Alan, tell me whats wrong, please"

"But..."

"Please Alan?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Alan yelled. Eric looked taken aback. He had a the right to be surprised, because this was _Alan_ and he _never_ got angry!

"What wouldn't I understand?" Eric yelled back. "If I wouldn't know any better, I'd say your jealous!" he remarked.

"...I am..." Eric blinked.

"But, I thought you were gay." Alan sighed shakily, looking at him with glistening eyes.

"I _am_ gay."

"Then..." Eric was thoroughly confused. Eric looked at Alan, thinking hard. Until it suddenly clicked.

"Alan...you..." he stumbled over his words, shocked. Alan seemed to get what he was asking.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly, tears falling from his eyes. He brushed past Eric, biting his lip as he left the bathroom. Eric continued to stand where he was, shocked. Alan rushed past his table, and out of the restaurant.

"A-Alan?" Kurt asked, watching his friend as he left. He caught a glance of his friends face and his eyes snapped back to the bathroom. Eric walked out slowly, and he looked troubled.

"Excuse me for a second, Blaine can you come with me?" he asked, standing up.

"Um, sure," Blaine said, standing as well. Kurt dragged him over to Eric, pushing the blond back into the bathroom.

"What'd you do to Alan?" he asked harshly.

"He...loves me..." Eric said, still rather shocked. Kurt and Blaine shared a look.

"And what do you think of him?" Blaine asked.

"I-I don't know anymore..." Eric confessed. He had always thought of Alan as just a friend, but now...

~O.o~

Alan got into his car, trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes so he could see.

_I'm so stupid!_

Buckling up he pulled out of the parking lot, heading home.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<br>People would say they're the lucky ones.  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<em>

_Oh, a simple complication,_  
><em>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<em>  
><em>So many things that I wished you knew,<em>  
><em>So many walls that I can't break through.<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

Alan turned the radio off, not in the mood to listen to sappy love songs, or emotional break up songs. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, his hands shaking as more tears threatened to fall. He willed them not to, because he was _not_ weak.

Getting home he parked, locking his car as he walked into the house, his mind in a haze. Sighing again shakily he collapsed onto the sofa, sobbing.

~O.o~

"I had a brilliant time, thank you, Will," Samantha said sincerely.

"Your welcome, we should do it again sometime," he said, smiling. He walked her to he front door.

"Definitely," Samantha said, smiling back. They both leaned in, kissing softly. (Sorry Wemma fans :O)

"Goodnight," Will said when they parted.

"Goodnight," she said back, nearly fumbling with the door. Closing it behind her she bit her lip, smiling giddily. She was about to call out to see if Alan was home, when she herd soft sobbing. She walked into the living room to find Alan sobbing, head in his hands.

"Alan? Whats wrong?" she asked, walking over and sitting next to him. He leaned to her, sobbing onto her should.

"He...he probably h-hates me" he managed to get out.

"What? Who hates you?" rubbing his back she let him cry, kissing him on the head.

"E-Eric, he knows I-I like him, and he probably hates me now,"

"Oh, I doubt he hates you, what did he say?" she asked.

"I walked out before he could say anything, and he was just kinda standing there, shocked,"

"I still don't think he hates you, he was perfectly okay with you being gay," she said, shushing him.

"B-but-"

"No buts mister, he doesn't hate you,"

"But he doesn't like me."

"Maybe he does, maybe he was just confused when he went out with Jessica," she said. She patted his back and stayed with him until he stopped crying.

"Do you want some ice cream?" she asked.

"At like, 2 in the morning?" Alan asked, staring at his mom.

"Yeah! Why freaking not right?" Samantha said, cracking a smile. Alan laughed slightly.

"Sure,"

"Awesome!" getting up she made her way to the kitchen. "Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Chocolate please." Getting up Alan joined his mother into the kitchen.

"Thanks for being there for me, mom," he said sincerely.

"I'll always be here for you, alright? I promise. Whatever you need you can come to me." she said, smiling.

And that was a promise she intended to keep.

~O.o~

Wow. Longest chapter. Ever. XD so much going on, I hope it wasn't rushed, or horrible :O  
>The truth is revealed!<br>Don't fret Aric lovers, they'll get things sorted out :)  
>R&amp;R?<p> 


	10. Psh, Parents

I do not own Glee, or the Warblers D':

**The Tuneless Siren  
><strong>Yeah I hope so too XD  
>I love writing the relationship between him and his mom. And she can be quite the joker, but mess with her child and the gloves come <em>off<em>. XD

**Kawaiibookworm  
><strong>I know right, poor Alan. I hate torchering him this way D: *huggles*

**Lgleek95**  
>Thanks :) Yeah, I'm going to make him happy in this chapter :)<p>

**Cassa-di-di Loves NaruHina  
><strong>Yeah, lets all hug Alan *groups hugs*

**kurtcoblaine-klainetrain  
><strong>Why thank you :)

**Wolf Princess girl  
><strong>I love that song :)  
>Pfft XD<br>Dat angst! and yes thats exactly it, he didn't realize it yet :)

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

-Few days later-

_"So then what happened?"_

"Well, what else? I ran out like an idiot," Alan sighed, wincing as more shrill voices filtered through the phone in his hand.

_"And you didn't even see if he liked you back! Alan, if you were here right now I'd hit you with my gavel."_ Wes said.

_"Guys, be nice, I'm sure you'd do the same thing."_ Kurt shot back.

_"Well, no it wouldn't, since ya'know, we're not gay. But yes."_ David replied.

"I thought the point of this four-way call was to cheer me up," Alan spoke up, rolling his eyes.

_"Technically it was to ask what the heck happened. But your right, sorry,"_

"Hey Alan honey, whatcha doing?" Samantha asked, knocking on his door.

"Having a four-way with Wes, David, and Kurt." he said casually.

"Oh ok-What! ?" Samantha opened the door, peeking in. Realizing his mistake Alan blushed in embarrassment, David and Wes' laughter echoing through the phone.

"What I _meant_ was: Having a four-way phone conversation!"

"Oh, carry on then!" chuckling Samantha closed the door.

_"While I'm flattered, your not my type Alan," _

"Shut up, David." Alan mumbled.

_"Well, that was interesting. Good thing my dad didn't hear you,"_ Kurt said.

"HA! That would have been mortifying, yet hilarious."

_"More mortifying on my part, I probably would have gotten "the talk" all over again, and been grounded for life."_

_"Pfft, HA!"_ and Wes and David burst into more giggles.

_"Not funny!"_

Alan's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" he called, getting up.

_"What was that?"_

"Hold on a second, someones at the door," making his way down the stairs he opened the door.

"Hello- Eric?"

_"Eric? Erics there?" _

Not paying attention to the three on the phone, Alan stared at Eric expectantly, who had opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

"What are you doing h-" Alan couldn't get any more words out because he felt a pair of lips on his own.

_"Hey, whats going on? Why'd you stop talking?"_

Alan stood in shock for a second, then kissed back, absentmindedly dropping his phone. Eric deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. Alan suppressed a shudder, wrapping his arms around Eric's neck and running his hands through his hair.

Samantha peeked her head around the corner of the kitchen, snapping a picture.

"This is so going on Facebook!" she whispered quietly, squealing lightly.

"You don't have to apologize for loving someone," Eric said softly when they parted.

Alan blinked, stuttering.

"But, I thought you were- what about Jessica-" he began rambling, a blush heating up his face.

"Jessica and I had a fight, she was talking about how much time I spend with you- but, I don't even know. After_ one date _she started calling me her boyfriend- we never even kissed before though- I-I guess I was just confused. And then you said you liked me- well you didn't actually _say_ it but I got it and-" Eric took a big breath. "And I started thinking, I had always loved you as a friend, but after that...I _realized_. I like you more than a friend." Eric scratched the back of his head, blushing lightly. "And if its okay with you. I'd like to date you."

_Pinch me I must be dreaming._

"Yes. Of course," Alan breathed out. He pulled him in for another kiss, smiling.

_"Best. Phone conversation. Ever."_ Oh yeah, the three of them were still there, and he had forgotten he had his phone on speaker. Oh well.

_"Oh that is so adorable~! We have to get the girls together and talk about this!"_ Kurt squealed.

_"Oh hey theres a pic of them on Facebook!"_

At that Alan broke away from Eric, scrunching his eyebrows together.

_Picture on Facebook? Who- Mom._

"Mom." he said, his tone warning. There was a nervous laugh and Samantha poked her head back out.

"Yes? Oh please, don't look at me like that! Everyone else would want to know about this monumental breakthrough!" she said, laughing. Alan sighed, blushing.

"Psh, parents."

~O.o~

**SQUEEEEEEE~!** :D I loved writing that. I hope ya'll like it too, I thought I had kept them apart long enough XD  
>Dat mom XD<br>Oh, and next chapter I'll skip to them returning to Dalton, if thats okay XD I miss writing all the Warbler's crazy antics! XD  
>R&amp;R?<p> 


	11. Fireworks

I do not own Glee, or the Warblers D':

**Buzzbug82**  
>XD<p>

Epic sentence indeed -serious nod- XD

**fancy-pinky  
><strong>Yay for Aric! :D

**IssyRedbird  
><strong>Exactly, finally! *victory dance*

**The Tuneless Siren  
><strong>I'm glad I'm not the only one, I squeed while writing it XD

**Ghostie013  
><strong>Shes the awesomest mom ever! Like, thats how I want to be when I have a kid! XD Fun, but can be strict at the same time!  
>Angst, the first angst I had ever written XD :3 I love the mom-son relationship between those two, its just, gah~<br>Really? I can't see any typos D: I'm blind of course, and this is why **I wish I had a beta**, but I don't know how that would work,  
>and they'd have a field day with me XD It did feel rushed? Dangit. But thats what I get for nearly staying up all night trying to figure out how what would happen,<br>and the convos between them, gah- I suck at that XD I had no idea what else to say and just- fail. XD  
>XD Your Squee amuses me, I take it you liked it? XD<p>

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>Wow. Thats alot of reviews XD I read everyone of them! :D

_"They're each others beards, maybe!" "Yeah, righ-" *Ring* "Hello?" "HEY ALAN I JUST DUMPED MY BEARD AND WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"_

That was probably my favorite review of them all XD And now I will forever call Eric a closeted/Shipwrecked dolphin XDDD

**Snow Angel5466  
><strong>Lol, I think David probably said it, or Wes. Or maybe they said it together, they were probably in the same room but on separate phones when it happened XD

I take it you guys liked the kiss? XDD Aric, or Arik, whatever, FTW~! Just wait until they say I love you for the first time, spoiler! XD (technically I never said when they would, I want to drive you guys crazy with anticipation :3 ) Oh, and I lied XD I won't be fast-forwarding time just yet, I have an idea to get the Warblers and New Directions together :3 Fun fun fun fun! XD I know Fourth of July is over, but oh well~

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"...Can I kiss you again?" Eric asked timidly, turning to lay on his side, facing Alan. After the big love confession, (and a congratulatory dinner Samantha insisted on making) they had went up to Alan's room and just laid down, talking and cuddling.

"Yeah, you don't have to ask me for permission," he said.

"Oh, well its just I'm new to this," Eric murmured, bringing Alan closer and connecting their lips.

"Really? You haven't kissed anyone..well, other than me?" Alan asked between kisses.

"Nope, you?"

"No." Eric smiled, deepening the kiss as his hands wondered to Alan's hips.

"Wow. Get some Alan!" a voice suddenly interrupted them. Alan jumped away from Eric like he was on fire, turning to the door. Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Thad stood there smugly. Alan blushed lightly.

"Um, hi? What are you doing here?"

"Samantha let us in, we're going t-" Thad began, scowling when Blaine interrupted him.

"We're going to the fireworks!" Blaine exclaimed, smiling widely. Eric stared at him blankly.

"And you guys are coming with us!" Jeff said, bouncing happily.

"Awesome" Alan said, standing up.

"Wheres Kurt, I thought he'd be attached to your hip Blaine," Eric asked, smirking.

"We're gonna pick him up after you guys," Nick explained.

"Alright, lets go then," Alan said, throwing a Dalton hoodie over his T-shirt.

"Yay!" Blaine yelled, skipping out the door.

"Careful down the stairs!" Samantha called, hearing a loud stampeding-like noise from upstairs. Paying no attention to the warning, Jeff and Nick slid down the banister, landing perfectly. Thad tried to do the same, but ended up falling onto his butt.

"Smooth move. Told ya to be careful," Samantha tsked, laughing.

~O.o~

"If you don't stop poking me I will smack you in the mouth!" Thad yelled indignantly, trying to space himself from Nick, as much as one could when he was smooshed in between him and Jeff in the back of a van.

"I'm not touching you though!"

"Liar, you are not PERMITTED TO TOUCH!" Alan winced as Thad's shrieking voice echoed all over the car. They were currently on their way to pick up Kurt to go to the fireworks being held some place, apparently being the best fireworks display in Ohio. Only some of the Warblers, aka Wes, David, and the ones currently in the car with Alan could make it, and all of New Directions were coming too, driving in separate cars as their was obviously not enough room in Blaine's mom's van.

"Guys, if you don't quit I can and will turn this car around." Blaine warned, glaring at the three in the back through the rearview mirror.

"Theres Kurtie's house!" Thad had suddenly exclaimed, pointing. Blaine nearly screeched on the breaks, of course he knew that was his house, he had been there many a times, but someone suddenly screeching behind you while you're trying to concentrate is not good.

"I wonder if he would mind if I use his bathroom," Nick asked absentmindedly, unbuckling himself. Alan opened the door and stepped out, putting his seat down so Nick could get out, said Warbler socking Thad in the face by accident as he went by.

"OW! YOU MOCK MY FACE, SIR!" Thad yelled in pain, glaring at Jeff who had busted up laughing.

~O.o~

Kurt looked up from the magazine.

"Their here," he said. If the familiar van hadn't been enough of a single, Thad's insistent shrieking was. Getting up, he said goodbye to his parents and ran outside, smiling when he saw his dapper boyfriend smiling at him from the drivers seat.

"Hey Kurtie~! You mind if I use your bathroom real quick?" Nick said. Kurt blinked, nodding slowly.

"Uh, sure..." thanking him, Nick all but ran into Kurt's house.

"Hey Kurt!" Alan said, waving. Kurt smiled, pulling him close for a hug. Jumping into the front seat Kurt kissed Blaine, buckling up.

"Alright you two, keep the PDA to a minimum, that goes for Eric and Alan too," Nick said, smirking as he slid back into the car. Eric just gave him a 'biatch please I'll kiss him if I want' face while Alan laughed

"Lets get this show on the road people," Alan said, getting up into the car.

~O.o~

"There they are!" Rachel exclaimed, watching as Blaine parked next to them.

"Good to see you guys!" Kurt said, happily hugging his friends.

"Alan!" Brittany said happily, giving him a big hug.

"Hey Brittany," Alan said, laughing. Brittany looked expectantly at Eric.

"Is this your dolphin other half?" she asked. Eric smiled lightly, wrapping an arm around Alan.

"Yeah," Alan said, smiling broadly. All the girls cooed and squeed. Alan took a seat with all the others on the blankets they had sat out, Eric sitting next to him and Brittany at the other side. Santana was sitting on the other side of Brittany, Finn was sitting next Rachel. Lauren next to Puck, Tina was sitting in Mike's lap, Quinn sitting next to Sam and Mercedes, and (I love me some Quam, and Samcedes, conundrums! XD) Kurt was of course sitting next to her, cuddling up to Blaine. They watched as the fireworks began, exploding and showering the sky with beautiful colors.

"Hey Eric?" Alan asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything," Alan said, nuzzling into Eric's touch and sighing contently.

"Um, your welcome," he didn't know what he was getting thanked for, but whatever, at least Alan seemed pretty darn happy.

~O.o~  
>Oh my creys! XD I squeed so much writing these last two chapters. (I also almost cried writing BreadstiX part 2 XD I was sitting there with this depressed look on my face just typing away, my hands were on autopilot, so that might be why there was mistakes XD) Ohh, I need to sleep now, XD I don't know if I write better when I'm awake or really sleepy XD<br>R&R?


	12. Wes and David are Aric shippers

I do not own the Warblers or Glee D':

**MusicalEscape**  
>I wonder if our car has firework insurance? *ponders* XD<p>

*Dances with*

XD Thats a really good idea! X'D

**The Tuneless Siren**  
>They are just- gah, they go together so well :) My heart melts with every Aric scene I write :3<p>

**Ghostie013**  
>Yeah XD I guess, they would expect them to be all lovey dovey like Klaine is XD and Samantha probably warned them that Eric was up there too XD<br>I love that they were such good friends before lovers, so their already all comfortable with each other, and like no secrets :D  
>Thanks :)<p>

I love writing Thad, even if I am mean to him XDDD

**Buzzbug82**  
>Yeah XD The others are too pretty to mock XD<p>

I always tend to mock Thad -le shrug- gives me something to do XD

Oh, and I watched Original songs again on Thursday, and its actually Trent who says "This is a kangaroo court" I knew he said it, but I wanted to make sure again, since some people say Thad said it XD and thats the reason I had Trent whip out a documentary about his favorite animal X'DD Oh and, if anyone were to ever write a Dalton Warblers story, or whatever, you can use Alan and Eric if you want...as long if you tell me or something XD Their mah babies! *huggles*

Alan: :D  
>Eric: -_-<p>

But anyway, for this chapter, I had just thought of this idea, and I wanted to put it up XD

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"What was that?" Wes suddenly asked into the phone. His phone call with David, Kurt and Alan was interrupted when he herd a bang on Alan's end. He glanced at David, who shrugged, shifting the phone in his hand to his other ear.

_"Hold on a second, some ones at the door,"_

David had opened his mouth to say something when Alan spoke again.

_"Hello- Eric?"_

_"Eric? Erics there?"_ they herd Kurt ask. The two stayed silent, waiting for Alan to reply.

_"What are you doing h-"_ Alan had began, but suddenly he quit talking.

_"Hey, whats going on? Why'd you stop talking?"_ Kurt was getting impatient, they could tell. He probably had his arms crossed and was throwing his best biatch-glare at nothing in particular. David shifted on his bed, a questioning look on his face when there was another thump from Alan's line.

"Did he drop the phone?" Wes asked. Their curiosity grew when they herd more sounds coming from the phone, sounds like...Wes and David simultaneously looked at each other, the same look on both their faces.

_Holy sh-_

"Are they-" Wes began.

"-I think so!" standing up they both started doing a little dance happily. They suddenly froze when they herd Eric's voice.

_"You don't have to apologize for loving someone,"_

"N'awww," David said quietly.

_"But, I thought you were- what about Jessica-"_ Wes rolled his eyes, Alan was starting to ramble.

_"Jessica and I had a fight, she was talking about how much time I spend with you- but, I don't even know. After __**one date **__she started calling me her boyfriend- we never even kissed before though- I-I guess I was just confused. And then you said you liked me- well you didn't actually say it but I got it and-"_ There was a pause. _"And I started thinking, I had always loved you as a friend, but after that...I __**realized**__. I like you more than a friend." _

Wes and David held their breath, grasping each others arms anxiously.

_"And if its okay with you. I'd like to date you."_

Cue more happy dancing.

_"Yes. Of course,"_

"Best. Phone conversation. Ever." Wes and David said at the same time, high-fiving each other.

_"Oh that is so adorable~! We have to get the girls together and talk about this!"_ They herd Kurt squeal. Wes pulled out his laptop, getting ready to update his status and bug the new happy couple, when a new picture caught his eye.

"Oh hey theres a pic of them on Facebook!" David ran over to Wes' bed, examining the screen. Fist-pumping, he began dancing again, singing 'Go Samantha' in a mantra.

_"Mom."_ They snickered at his warning tone.

_"Yes? Oh please, don't look at me like that! Everyone else would want to know about this monumental breakthrough!"_ was the reply.

"I like the way she thinks," Wes said thoughtfully, nodding approvingly as he 'liked' the photo.

_"Psh, parents."_

_"C'mon guys, lets have a celebratory dinner!"_ Samantha had yelled.

_"Moooom, theres no need! You're so embarrassing!"_ Wes and David collapsed into fits of laughter, clutching onto each other for support. There was some scuffling, signifying Alan had picked up his phone again.

_"You guys aren't helping either."_

"Sorry its just- so funny! We a-are very happy for the both of you, though," Wes said between gasps of air, as he held his side, nearly dropping his cell phone in the process.

_"So am I!"_ Kurt cut in, squealing more.

_"Thanks, uh, I should go now, my moms actually serious about that dinner."_ Alan sighed.

_"Bye~ I expect full details, we definitely need to get the girls together with us!"_

_"Fine, whatever,"_ They could practically hear Alan roll his eyes.

"Bye lovebirds, don't have to much fun!" David teased, laughing. It didn't take much to know that Alan was probably red as a cherry. He hung up before Alan could retort, Wes doing the same. They burst out laughing all over again.

"I can't help but think we had a hand in this," Wes boasted, once the two had calmed down. David sat up, arching a brow.

"How?"

"Well..." Wes trailed off.

~Flashback~

_Wes had been doing his history homework, well, trying at least. He twirled a pencil in one hand, gavel in the other. He was to busy thinking of what to do about that days upcoming Warbler meeting. That new kid- Blaine, he had a lot of potential. Wes mused, nodding slightly. He could have Alan or Eric do something as well, the two seemed really close... !_

_Wes stopped twirling, leaning forward. They seemed __**really**__ close._

_"They're gay for each other!" he exclaimed suddenly, hands flailing out. Thad shrieked from the spot beside him when the offending limb smacked him in the face._

_"You mock my face, sir!" David, who had been siting on the other side of Wes, ducked just in time, glancing at the boy annoyed._

_"Who?"_

_"Alan and Eric!"_

_"What?" David asked, staring at his friend._

_"You know, they seem very close right? Eating lunch together, usually walking down the hall when an arm slung over one another," Wes said triumphantly, standing up._

_"Yeah, your right I guess..." David said._

_"Lets go ask him then, right? I want to see if I'm right!" Wes said, running towards the hallways. David shrugged, going after him. Thad sighed, shaking his head._

_"No, we're not together," Alan insisted, irritated that they had disrupted his reading._

_"But, you act so much more __**friendly**__, friendly," Wes shot back, pointing his gavel at Alan. Alan gave an annoyed sigh, looking back down at his book._

_"Well of course, we've know each other since the sixth grade! We're close, but not that close," Alan said._

_"But you like him." it wasn't a question, more like a statement. Alan just swiveled around in his chair, sending his roommate Cameron a warning glare and shoving his head back into his book. (1) Cameron just looked back down at his homework, pretending he wasn't listening to the conversation._

_"Thats preposterous." Wes and David shared a look. Alan wasn't a very good liar, and he hated lying to people's faces._

_"__**You're **__preposterous, at lying," Wes shot back, spinning him back around. Alan gave a defeated look, putting the book down._

_"So what if I do? ...You- aren't going to tell him are you?" Alan leaned forward, tone begging._

_"Psh, no! I was just curious..." Wes said nonchalantly, turning and dragging David out of the room with him. He had been parring the two up for duets ever since._

~End of Flashback~

"We're awesome," David said, fist-bumping Wes.

"You know it," Wes said, sighing happily.

~O.o~

Yeah...XD  
>(1) a little back story here for ya, that flashback took place when Alan was probably in Sophomore year, (I messed up in the first chapter, saying he was a Freshmen now -facepalm-) while his mysterious roommate Cameron was a Senior, so about next year when Alan was a Junior, Cameron had graduated, leaving Alan roommate-less, so when Kurt joined, bam, roommates XD<p> 


	13. Love

I don't own Glee or the Warblers D': Or Thunder by Boys Like Girls

**Nayeli13**  
>Awww, thanks :)<br>I'll have to check out your stories sometime :)

**The Tuneless Siren**  
>Psh, wonderful writer, you guys are making me blush! XD<br>I know right? I still can't belive their together- and I'm the author! XD

**Cassa-di-di Loves NaruHina  
><strong>Pfftt X'DDD

**ChocolateSoul383  
><strong>I know right? Their so cute~ :)  
>Blaine squealing- pffft X'D<p>

**Blaine-Kurt-4-ever  
><strong>Thanks :D

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>Aric forever, woo! *fist pump***  
><strong>I actually just watched season 1 too, I got it for my birthday and my family watched the whole season with me :)  
>YES, BURN THE SOCKS, I'm in XD<br>I know, like, hot tubs?_ Hot tubs?  
><em>Her new GaGa outfit was awesome, and so cool  
>I know right? I can't wait to buy season 2, where everything is Klaine and nothing hurts! XD<p>

**Ghostie013**  
>No, Wevid actually kept their word and didn't say anything to Eric. So it was a big shock when he figured it out XD<br>Awesome idea :D So I'm "stealing" it from you and making it this chapter :D XD

**Buzzbug82**_  
><em>HA! XD I'm a total Wevid shipper right here XD Glad I'm not the only one XD

**Snow Angel5466  
><strong>XD Me too XD

Nine reviews for one chapter, thats the most I've gotten, like, ever. Its totally awesome, I love you guys~! And sorry for the delay, it took a lot of plotting to write, I hope it isnt horrible XD

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

To say Eric Burnley was confused was an understatement. He let out a brief sigh, the moment between him and Alan in the Breadstix bathroom played over and over into his head, not helping the mess of thoughts already spinning through his mind. He groaned, falling onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. There was a knock on his door and he looked up to see his mom poke her head in.

"Everything alright in here, sweetie?" she asked, brushing her slightly-graying blonde hair from her face as she put it up in a sloppy ponytail. Eric opened and closed his mouth, debating on weather to tell her or not.

"Its fine, I just have this issue..." he trailed off.

"About?" Mrs. Burnley asked, stepping into his room and closing the door behind her. Eric let out another sigh.

"How do you tell if your in love with somebody?" he asked helplessly, his head falling back to meet his pillow.

"Well, it may take a while, but you just kinda know." Juliet Burnley said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. After a small silence she spoke again, turning to look him directly in the eye.

"Do you feel that way, about Alan?" Eric's head shot up

"How did you know it was about him?" he asked. Juliet smirked slightly.

"You two have always been attached at the hip, I was waiting for you to tell me you guys were dating a looong time ago," she teased, laughing.

"And you'd be okay with that? If-if that was the case?" Eric asked.

"Honey, your father and I will love you no matter what," Juliet said, rubbing his back lightly.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome, now I think you should get some sleep, think about it more tomorrow," she suggested, kissing him on the forehead.

"You're right, goodnight then," Eric said.

~O.o~

Eric woke up slowly, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. He sat up, yawning as everything from yesterday flooded back to him. He glanced at his alarm clock, that read 4:35 PM.

_Mom must have let me sleep in._

His mind wondered to the pervious dream he had had. But then again, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

_Eric poked his head in Dalton's auditorium, searching for his friend. The auditorium was free to use all day, but no one really did. Eric would sometimes find Alan in here working on assignments during lunch, or just relaxing on stage quietly, glad to get away from everything. Today he was currently sprawled out on the auditoriums' carpeted stage, iPod earbuds in his ears as he worked on some paper. Eric was about to say something about how Alan was an overachiever when Alan opened his mouth, clearly not paying attention to his surroundings as he began to sing. And did he sing __**good.**_

_"Today is a winding road that's taking me  
>To places that I didn't want to go, whoa<br>Today in the blink of an eye  
>I'm holding on to something<br>And I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_  
><em>I tried to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>I want a simple explanation<em>  
><em>For what I'm feeling inside<em>  
><em>I gotta find a way out<em>  
><em>Maybe there's a way out"<em>

_Eric stared, awed by Alan. He of course had herd him sing before, but now that they were in Dalton it was mostly backup for Blaine- and he hadn't herd him sing from a stage, his voice echoing nicely around the room._

_"Your voice was the_  
><em>Soundtrack of my summer<em>  
><em>Do you know you're unlike any other?<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>

_I said, your eyes_  
><em>Are the brightest of all the colors<em>  
><em>I don't wanna ever love another<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain<em>  
><em>And bring on the thunder"<em>

_On any other occasion Eric would have thought that line was ironic, considering Alan __**Hated **__thunderstorms, but he was to caught up in Alan's preformance._

_"Today is a winding road, tell me where to start_  
><em>And tell me something I don't know, whoa<em>  
><em>Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle<em>  
><em>And I can't pick up the phone, I don't know<em>

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
><em>And longing for the breeze<em>  
><em>I need to step outside<em>  
><em>Just to see if I can breathe<em>  
><em>I gotta find a way out<em>  
><em>Maybe there's a way out<em>

_Your voice was the_  
><em>Soundtrack of my summer<em>  
><em>Do you know you're unlike any other?<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>

_And I said, your eyes_  
><em>Are the brightest of all the colors<em>  
><em>I don't wanna ever love another<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain<em>

_Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope_  
><em>I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out<em>  
><em>But you just gotta give me time<em>  
><em>Strike me down with lightning<em>  
><em>Let me feel you in my veins<em>  
><em>I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain<em>

_Today is a winding road that's taking me_  
><em>To places that I didn't want to go, whoa<em>

_Your voice was the_  
><em>Soundtrack of my summer<em>  
><em>Do you know you're unlike any other?<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>

_And I said, your eyes_  
><em>Are the brightest of all the colors<em>  
><em>I don't wanna ever love another<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>

_And I said, your voice was the_  
><em>Soundtrack of my summer<em>  
><em>Do you know you're unlike any other?<em>  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>  
><em>So bring on the rain<em>  
><em>Oh, baby bring on the pain<em>  
><em>And listen to the thunder"<em>

_As his voice faded Eric began to clap, smiling proudly at the brunet. Said Warbler looked up, startled at the sudden audience._

_"E-Eric? What are you doing here?" Alan asked, closing the notebook that was in front of him quickly. _(which was most likley filled with heats with 'Alan + Eric' in it XD)

_"Well I came to find you. That was amazing, Alan!" Eric exclaimed. Alan blushed, looking down._

_"Oh, it was nothing."_

_"It was not nothing! You should audition for a solo!" Eric said. Alan stared at him with a deer-in-headlights look._

_"What? No, no way, I'd be to nervous, and I can't sing in front of a crowd," Alan insisted, shaking his head._

_"But you should totally try sometime, you have the most awesome voice," Eric said._

_"Maybe," Alan said, smiling shyly. "Why were you looking for me, anyway?"_

_"Oh! Right! Theres a new student coming, and hes going to be your roommate," Eric said, taking Alan's hand as he dragged him out of the __auditorium._

_"But wait my stuff!" Alan called, though he made no attempt to pull away from Eric._

_"We can get it later!" he replied, laughing lightly._

Eric had felt something back then, watching Alan sing with so much emotion and love, (that was a moment, for Eric. Pfft XD I had to) though he had brushed it off. And now he knew what it was, the realization had hit him suddenly. Love.

~O.o~

Forty five scratched out speeches and a thirty five minute drive and Eric found himself standing in front of the Reilly household, hand poised to knock on the wooden door. He put his hand down after a minute, and sighed, beginning to pace the porch. Sighing he ran his hands through his hair, frustrated he couldn't think of how to tell Alan. After a deep breath he cleared his throat a little, knocking on the door hesitantly. A muffled 'I'll get it!' came from inside the house, and he recognized the voice to be none other than Alan's.

"Hello- Eric?" Alan asked, staring at him with confusion. Eric's mind went blank, and he opened and closed his mouth, trying to get something to come out.

"What are you doing h-" Eric cut him off, going with a 'spontaneous-plan-B-he-had-just-thought-of'. He leaned down a little, and connected their lips softly. Alan's eyes had shot open with shock, before then slid closed. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Eric.

_"Hey, whats going on? Why'd you stop talking?"_ three more presences made themselves known, coming from Alan's cell phone that he must of dropped.

"You don't have to apologize for loving someone," he said, when they had parted.

"But, I thought you were- what about Jessica-" Eric couldn't help but chuckle as Alan started to ramble, flustered.

"Jessica and I had a fight, she was talking about how much time I spend with you-"

~O.o~

_"Eric, were did you go after you left, you were gone for a really long time," Jessica asked, tone whiny._

_"Sorry, there was an issue I had to take care of" Eric said, getting out his keys._

_"Yeah, with that Alan kid," Jessica said bitterly, frowning deeply._

_"Well whats that supposed to mean?" Eric asked, coming to a stop._

_"...You do know hes gay, right?" she spat._

_"Yeah," Eric said, crossing his arms. "And whats the problem with being gay?" he asked defensively._

_"Everything! You spend so much time with him! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? I don't want to lose you to him!" she yelled._

_"We're seriously not having this conversation in the Breadstix parking lot," he said, shaking his head as he began to turn around._

_"I just don't want you hanging out with faggots like him!" she yelled, stamping her foot. (Ugh, I hated writing that word, I literally cringed, I'm so sorry D:)_

_"Don't you EVER mutter that word, about him, or anyone else again!" Eric threatened, turning back to her and glaring harshly. She backtracked, walking forward slightly._

_"Sorry babe, it just slipped out!" she pleaded, going to grab his hand. Eric just shook his head, walking away._

~O.o~

Needless to say he broke it off with her.

"But, I don't even know. After_ one date _she started calling me her boyfriend- we never even kissed before though- I-I guess I was just confused. And then you said you liked me- well you didn't actually say it but I got it and-" There was a pause. "And I started thinking, I had always loved you as a friend, but after that_...I realized. _I like you more than a friend." he continued. "And if its okay with you. I'd like to date you." the words had just kind of spilled out, but he couldn't have planned it any better.

"Yes, of course," and Alan had pulled him in for another kiss. The three on the phones were going nuts, but Eric was a little to preoccupied to pay attention to them.

_"Best. Phone conversation. Ever." _Wes and David said at the same time.

_"Oh that is so adorable~! We have to get the girls together and talk about this!" _They herd Kurt squeal.

_"Oh hey theres a pic of them on Facebook!"_

Alan had broke away from Eric, swiveling around on his heel. Eric raised a brow as Samantha timidly peeked out from around the corner

"Mom."

"Yes? Oh please, don't look at me like that! Everyone else would want to know about this monumental breakthrough!" was the reply.

"Psh, parents."

"C'mon guys, lets have a celebratory dinner!" Samantha had yelled. Eric laughed, covering his embarrassment as Alan shook his head.

"Moooom, theres no need! You're so embarrassing!" Wes and David had collapsed into fits of laughter, and Alan sighed and picked up his phone again.

"You guys aren't helping either."

_"Sorry its just- so funny! We a-are very happy for the both of you, though," _Wes said between gasps of air.

_"So am I!" _Kurt cut in, squealing more.

"Thanks, uh, I should go now, my moms actually serious about that dinner." Alan sighed, twitching as several clanks came from the kitchen.

_"Bye~ I expect full details, we definitely need to get the girls together with us!"_

"Fine, whatever," Alan said, rolling his eyes.

_"Bye lovebirds, don't have to much fun!"_ David teased, laughing. It didn't take much to know that Alan was probably red as a cherry. He hung up before Alan could retort, Wes doing the same.

"Ugh, those two!" Alan complained, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but Dalton would be boring without them," Eric said.

"Pfft, thats for sure," Alan agreed.

~O.o~

"Alright, I'm glad you two are together, I've been waiting for it for about eons, but I do have one thing to say..." Samantha said, her expression turning serious. Eric and Alan simultaneously looked up, signaling her to continue.

"If you hurt him, I'll find you and castrate you with a rusty fork." Samantha said, pointing a cooking utensil at Eric. Eric gulped though his expression stayed solid.

"I won't." he said firmly, smiling at Alan lovingly, while Alan looked back. Samantha's face broke into a grin.

"N'awww, you two~! Also, I want adopted grand babies by the time you both graduate collage," she said, her grin widening. Alan face palmed, hoping it would hide his blush.

"By the way, I love the food, your a great cook Ms. Reilly," Eric said, directing his attention back to the plate in front of him quickly.

"HA! You flatter me, my future-son-in-law, really," Samantha insisted, laughing. Meanwhile Alan was staring holes into his mother, wanting nothing more than for her to _shut up._

~O.o~

Everythings Aric and nothing hurts~! :3  
>My Creys that took forever to write! XD I'm sooo tired, I worked really hard on this- or tried to anyway, and I'm sorry for any mistakes.<br>and now, heres some lil facts I have for you:

1. Alan's favorite type of soda is A&W Root Beer.

2. Eric's is Mtn. Dew.

3. Alan's favorite color is lilac.

4. Eric's is sky blue.

And there you have it. Oh, and this is the last chapter the whole, Aric kiss thing will happen, you've read it like three times now XDDD  
>Because, spoiler alert!Next chapter will have a little about Alan and Eric's past, and some Klaine. So, yeah, look forward to that~ (I've already started working on it, infact)<br>R&R?


	14. Nerd Humor

I don't own Glee or the Warblers D':

**Lgleek95  
><strong>Pfft XD

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>I once wanted to paint my room sky blue and paint clouds in it too! XD I never got around to it though, and now I want to paint it purple :D

**The Tuneless Siren  
><strong>I know right? I can't even- there are no words to describe how cute these

**Ghostie013  
><strong>OF COURSE I took your idea, it was brilliant! :D  
>Oh thanks for that- and your not a bother at all, I get Your and You're mixed up ALL THE TIME, so thanks again! :D<br>YES. PUNCH HER WITH ROCKS. HARD. IN. THE. FACE.

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>YAY NEW READER~! -Glomps- ahem, sorry about that, I tend to ger reall excited XD  
>You admire me? OH you, your making me blush -waves hand- Aren't they just so adorkable, I just want to squeeze them all day~ :D<br>I wish my mom was like Samantha! XD

Also, their back a Dalton now, FYI~ ;D AND I was sitting here, like a boss, eating a cup of chicken ramen noodles, like a boss, and I had a thought: Eric and Jessica were on a date, meaning Eric drove them to Breadstix, so when he stormed away he went home and **left her in the parking lot**. Pfft HAHAHAHAHA I find that really hilarious XD

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

Befriending Eric was probably the best thing Alan had ever done.

_It was 6th grade and Mrs. Brooks had paired them up in her Home Ec class, a knowing glint in her eye. _Alan now was convinced she had ESP, and was able to foretell that he would inevitably fall for Eric. That, or she knew he couldn't cook worth a dang and paired him up with the best student in the class.

_Now being as shy and timid as Alan was, he wasn't one to break the ice, so Eric had gave him a small smile and said "hi" first. No other words had been exchanged during class; because Alan had made it clear he wanted to listen to what the teacher was saying instead of idle chit-chat. Looking back Alan couldn't help but think that he came off as standoffish and completely geeky, and he still questioned why Eric even bothered to talk to him after class- who wants to talk to a geek, right? They began hanging out more, at lunch and so on. It turns out they had had several classes together, but they just never talked to each other much. By the time half the school year had passed they were practically glued at the hip. In this time they had learned a lot about each other, like how they both loved to sing._

~O.o~

_"Sing something for me?" Alan had asked one day, sitting cross-legged on Eric's bed._

_"Huh?" Eric asked, looking up from his homework._

_"Sing. You said you liked to sing, so sing something," Alan elaborated. And so Eric did, and Alan stared in silent awe. He voice sounded so beautiful, it was slightly deep, but he was able to hit some high notes quite nicely. This might have been when Alan subconsciously started to have a crush on him._

~O.o~

_When 7th grade had rolled around Alan decided to confide his biggest secret to Eric: that he was gay. He hadn't told anyone, and he didn't know if he was more afraid of telling Eric or his parents, he didn't want to be judged by the people he loved, and he didn't want to scare Eric away. But something about Eric just made him seem so, understanding? Alan sort of looked up to Eric, he always seemed confident, and unafraid._

_"I- um, I'm gay," Alan revealed, not meeting Eric's eyes. He expected a harsh comment. But what he didn't expect was a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder._

_"Thats fine! You love who you love, ya'know?" Eric assured him, smiling broadly._

_"Oh, so are you gay too?" Alan asked shyly, smiling back at him._

_"No, well, at least I think I'm not," Eric said after a while, shrugging. "I really don't believe in labels," _

_Alan couldn't help but think of that as progress._

_"I had my suspicions about you though," Eric said, smirking._

_"Really? Am I that out there?" Alan asked incredulously, shaking his head a little._

_"Well, I'd say on a scale of 1 to stereotype gay, your about a 6.7," Eric said, laughing at Alan's expression. Alan paused to think of all the things he subconsciously did- yes he was a little more girly than the other guys, and he did have a higher voice than the rest of the boys in his classes, but it wasn't that high. And maybe he did run like a girl, so what?_

_"Just because I skip a lot- its a very heterosexual thing to do you see," Alan said laughing._

_"Oh yeah, in fact, I'm off to skip to the bathroom," and Eric did just that, making Alan laugh harder._

~O.o~

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked, glancing at Alan while they walked down the hall, hands intertwined.

"Huh?" Alan asked after a second, directing his attention to Eric.

"You have a huge grin on your face, what are you about?" Eric asked again, smiling a little.

"Oh, us..." Alan trailed off fondly.

"Oh you two~" someone commented from behind them. Alan turned to see Klaine and Wevid behind them, looking at them as if they were a cute baby animal.

"Uh, hi guys, how long have you guys been following us?" Alan asked.

"We aren't following you, we're all headed to the Warbler meeting, duh," Wes said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Right." Alan said, giggling when Eric let go of his hand and instead linked their arms.

"N'awww, Aric~" Kurt squealed.

"Geez, did we act like this when you and Blaine got together?" Alan questioned.

"Yeah. In fact you almost had a heart attack when I told you I had feelings for him," Blaine said, nodding.

"Well, I can't help it. I was starting to think you'd never get together, especially after the whole Jeremiah and Rachel incident, so yes I was very, very happy," Alan said defensively, blushing lightly.

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!" Trent called, running up to them in a hurry.

"What?" Wes asked.

"This summer break, I'm going to AUSTRALIA. That means I'll see KANGAROOS!" he said excitedly, jumping up and down with excitement. Before they could comment though, Trent took off, squealing as he went to tell another Warbler the news.

"...O-kay then." Alan said, blinking.

"Well, that was weird," Kurt said.

"Actually thats pretty normal for all the crap that goes on here," Wes joked.

"Oh and hey Kurt, can I have my science notes back?" Alan asked. Kurt dug around in his bag for a second.

"Yeah sorry, here they are!" Kurt said, handing over the brunets' notes.

"Hey, speaking of science, know any good jokes about sodium?" Alan asked. There was a short silence before Eric chuckled.

"Na," he said. They both burst out laughing while the others just stared at them.

"Hee hee, nerd humor," Alan said, giggling as he leaned onto Eric for support.

"Pfft, well I'm glad you found someone to laugh at your corny jokes, Al," Blaine said.

"Your just jealous, my jokes are legendary," Alan boasted, putting his hands on his hips as he smiled.

"Yeah, sure they are," Wes said sarcastically.

~O.o~

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt started, after finding his lover in the study.

"Yeah Kurtie?" Blaine asked.

"Well ya'know, we've been dating for, what, 4 months, 6 days and twelve hours," Kurt drawled coyly, grinning brightly.

"45 minutes and...now 7 seconds," Blaine cut in, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, and well I though now would be the perfect time to propose~" Kurt said in a rush, getting down on one knee in front of Blaine.

"Uh propose?" Blaine asked, taken aback.

"Yes. Blaine, Warbler...will you...go to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 with me?" Kurt asked, eyes sparkling. Blaine blinked, and when it soaked in he squealed, enveloping Kurt into a big hug.

"OHMAHGAWD YES, OMG, I LOVE you~!" Blaine said happily, swaying Kurt back and forth in his arms.

"I love you too," Kurt said, giggling as he gave Blaine a big kiss.

"Aww, Klaine will never cease being the most adorable thing ever," Alan said quietly from his spot across the room. He watched the two with an amused smile

"Actually, your the most beautiful thing ever," Eric said, nudging Alan with his shoulder lightly. Alan blushed.

"Oh, you," he said, waving a hand absentmindedly. Their conversation was interrupted when Blaine practically flew over to them.

"Hey guys guess where I'm going tonight?" Blaine asked, bouncing up and down.

"Deathly Hallows Part 2 movie?" Alan and Eric said simultaneously.

"Yeah! Its gonna be totally awesome~! Oh, I need to get my wand, and my robes!" Blaine said eagerly, running out of the room like a speeding bullet. Aric just stared after him.

"He is to hyper for his own good," Eric said, shaking his head.

~O.o~

Annnnd, done :D Ta-da~!  
>I love hyperactive!Blaine XD<br>Oh gosh, sorry if it has mistakes, or its plainly horrible -le yawn- I should get some sleep now XD  
>R&amp;R?<p> 


	15. Pocket Full of Sunshine

I don't own Glee or the Warblers~

**gottriplets  
><strong>XD I love Trent

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>Oohhhh, I see~  
>I love Kangaroos XD<br>HA, at least someone got the joke! XD  
>Wow, thats pretty good, cuz I always find multiple mistakes when I'm finished XD<p>

**The Tuneless Siren  
><strong>Their past is just awesome XD So full of friendship and rainbows and the like XD  
>I love hyper!Blaine, he reminds me of a puppy XD<br>Thanks~! *hugs and butterfly kisses*

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>Your welcome~ ;D  
>Go study then! Whatcha doin here? XD<br>Oh yes, their so adorable~!  
>Pfft "Please continue to shower us with your awesomeness!" Shucks gee golly wiz, your makin me blush!<p>

**TooGoodForThisTown  
><strong>Oh, thankies~  
>Yay another Aric shipper! *throws glitter* Yay for Aric! *dances*<p>

**Lgleek95  
><strong>Those were my two favorite lines too XD  
>:D Thanks, I love doing the skit XD<p>

**Cassa-di-di Loves NaruHina  
><strong>Awwh, I'd like to picture them as a wolf pup, how cute~  
>I say DH part 2 and I cried like a baby, and I didn't have any Redvines either, but I did recently try some, and their freakin delicous!<p>

90 Reviews, 90. Holy crap. And none of them are mean! Thats totally awesome guys, seriously! I love you all, my lovely fantastic readers~! *hugs and butterfly kisses*

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"Kurt, you are _so_ sexy," Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt a few times. He snaked his arms around Kurt's mid-section, laying his head his lover's shoulder as they watched Tangled on Kurt's bed. Kurt giggled, shifting around in Blaine's arms to return the kisses. Blaine smiled into the kiss, and movie forgotten, laid down with Kurt, kissing him more. The moment was interrupted when Alan walked in, singing Pocket full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.

"I gotta pocket gotta pocket full a sunsh- oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked timidly. Kurt glared at him slightly. "..I'll take that as a yes, uh, I'll just- uh leave now," he quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh hey Alan, how was your weekend?" Jeff asked as he walked by.

"Oh, good, I watched after my neighbor's dog, that was fun," Alan said, shrugging.

~O.o~

Mrs. Andrews had dropped off her dog "Pookie Cookie" around Friday Afternoon, thanking Alan a million times for offering to take care of her, and gave him a list of the need-to-know basics of taking care of Pookie. She thanked him again and left to go see her Mother, who in her old age, needed some help. Alan's mom had with Mrs. Andrews to help which meant Alan was home alone with Pookie Cookie for the weekend.

"Seriously though, who names a dog _Pookie Cookie_?" Alan asked himself, shaking his head as he carried Pookie into the already-dog-proofed house. He placed the white and brown spotted Jack Russell Terrier onto his bed, petting her slightly.

"You're really cute, aren't ya~" he giggled, petting her on the tummy when she rolled onto her back, barking. After a brief cuddle he stood up, looking around. A blue envelope caught his eye, and he remembered his Grandma had sent him something. He opened the envelope to find a card that had a few birds flying on the cover and clouds with the words _"To My Grandson, your my..."_

He flipped open the card and the sentence finished _"...Pocket Full of Sunshine"_. Inside there were more clouds and birds and a green terrain that had a pair of jeans accompanied with shoes and behind the pants was a bright sun. A five dollar bill was in the center of the card and he blinked when the song Pocket full of Sunshine began to play. He took out the money and closed the card.

"Blech, worst song ever." he said.

**Saturday Morning**

Alan hummed tunelessly as he focused on fixing a hole in a pair of his pants. He absentmindedly opened his Grandma's card, singing along to the song quietly. Pookie looked at him from her spot on the sofa, head cocked to the side curiously.

_"I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine  
>I gotta love and I know that its all mine oh<br>oh whoa oh"_

**Saturday Afternoon**

_"Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
>Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me<br>oh whoa oh"_

He sang along as he made himself a PB&J sandwich, dancing around with the dull knife in his hand.

**Saturday Night**

_"I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine  
>I gotta love and I know that its all mine oh<br>oh whoa oh"_

Alan danced around, doodling random drawings onto his dry erase board.

**Sunday Morning**

He opened and closed the card rapidly, mock singing the words. Pookie barked several times, rolling around on his bed.

**Sunday Afternoon**

_"Wish that you could, but cha ain't gonna own me  
>Do anything you can to control me oh<br>oh whoa oh"_

He twirled around as he took a shower, rubbing in his shampoo and shaping his soapy hair into a Mohawk, giggling.

**Sunday Night**

_"Take me away, a secret place  
>A sweet escape, take me away<br>Take me away, to better days  
>Take me away, a hiding place!"<em>

He began belting out the lyrics passionately, dancing around in the middle of his room.

"I gotta pocket gotta pocket full of-" he suddenly stopped singing when the music cut, and he blinked, remembering that it was only a demo of the song.

~O.o~

Kurt hummed slightly as he walked to class. He paused when he recognized the song as Pocket Full of Sunshine, and he groaned.

"Dangit Alan."

~O.o~

Pfft, that song its catchy! XD I had it on my head so much after watching Easy A  
>You have no idea how many times I had to watch the scene to make this XD<br>R&R?


	16. Warbler Sleepover

I don't own Glee or the Warblers~

**Lgleek95  
><strong>Teddy Pom-pom? ppfft XD Libbys a good name XD

**The Tuneless Siren**  
>Thanks :D I know right? Alan's such an adorable goober. Apparently everyone loves the name Pookie Cookie XD<p>

**gottriplets  
><strong>Pfft XD

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>XD I actually love the song Pocket full of Sunshine, even though it IS very catchy,  
>I had it on my head all day after I made the chapter XD<br>Aww I hope you get better soon :D

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>I love Easy A too, I could watch it several times a week if I bought it XD

**Wolf Princess girl  
><strong>I'm sorry I got it stuck in your head, hopefully its not anymore XD  
>I adore Tangled, it was so totally awesome~ 3<p>

**Ghostie013  
><strong>HA! Thats crazy! XD Hopefully you get to tell her sometime XD  
>Oh geez, is it too Fluffy and perfect plot-y like? I need to work on that I guess XD Needs more comedy! XD<br>Well we can both be the adoptive parents of this story XD Or you can be the, godparent? XD  
>I need a singing card like that too XD<p>

Alright, 20th chapter, how awesome! :D

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"This is his _house_?" Kurt asked incredulously, looking back down at the text message he received with directions to Eric's house.

"Yep!" Kurt jumped, having not realized he had said it out loud. He looked to his side to see Blaine standing beside his car, that he had yet to get out. Blaine opened the door for him with a dapper smile.

"Thanks," Kurt said, slipping his phone back into his pocket as he got out. He took a moment to stare up at the two story building again. It looked like something straight out of a Homes and Garden magazine. A stone driveway that was currently be used by several of the Warbler's cars led up to the house, where a splendid garden surround the front of the house. Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's expression while he slipped to the back of Kurt's car, taking out his overnight bags.

"Geez, how much stuff do you have in here? You do realize we're only sleeping over one night right?" Blaine grunted, doing his best to carry Kurt's bags. Kurt huffed slightly.

"Well, its practically the only way to get out of that boring uniform, so I want to look my best." He replied defensively. He paused, watching Blaine struggle a little. "Do you need a hand?"

"No." Blaine said stubbornly, making his way to Eric's wooden front door. As soon as he walked up the stairs the door opened, Alan's smiling face appearing from the other side.

"Hey guys!" he opened the door wider, stepping to the side to let them in. Kurt stepped in after Blaine and nearly gasped. Alan laughed as Kurt and several other Warblers that had never been to Eric's house took in their surroundings. A grand staircase in front of them led to the second floor, and several other mahogany doors on the first floor opened into unknown rooms. Thad suddenly poked his head out of one of the doors, that led to what Kurt guessed to be the kitchen.

"Woo, Klaine's here, now its a party!" With that declare Eric pushed past Thad, rolling his eyes at his overexuberant friend's actions.

"Hey, glad you could make it!" Eric said with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me, your house is lovely," Kurt said.

"Thanks, and of course I invited you, you're apart of the Warbler family now. And Blaine would've probably giving me an earful had I not," he teased. Blaine flushed slightly, sending the blond a glare.

"Its true," Alan agreed, nodding. Before Blaine or Kurt could retort, Eric's mom came into the room.

"Hey hun, your friends are starting to get a little out of hand, you should order the pizzas now." she said.

"Hey Mrs. Burnley," Blaine said, smiling.

"Hello Blaine! And this must be Kurt, right?" she asked, grinning knowingly.

"Yes, this is Kurt," Blaine said proudly while Kurt waved a little awkwardly.

"And please, call me Karren! Robert should be around here somewhere, so I'll get out of your hair now," she said, laughing as she left.

"Right, what do you like on your pizza?" Eric asked.

~O.o~

"So what does your parents actually do?" Kurt asked, putting down his slice of pizza briefly. Before Eric could get a word out, David cut him off.

"His dads a dentist, and his moms a sexy dancer!" he said enthusiastically, smirking at the look he was receiving from the blonde. Kurt stared.

"Shes _NOT_ a sexy dancer!" Eric said hotly. "She teaches ballet at a middle school nearby!"

"So a _sexy _ballet dancer," David insisted. Eric just sighed, not even bothering to say anything else. Alan rolled his eyes at David's antics, slurpping up some Root beer through a straw. It was one of the many quirks Eric thought was so adorable about Alan. He liked to drink things through straws, and how when he signed his full name he dotted his I's with a little heart (but not when doing an exam or something homework related) It took a while for Eric to register that he had been staring at Alan adoringly. Wevid groaned in unison.

"I thought all that would stop when they got together," Wes mumbled quietly.

"It seems we are doomed, stuck with Aric and Klaine sappiness for all eternity," David said, putting a hand on his forehead dramatically.

"And its seems we have to live through your oblivious actions," Alan shot back, smirking. David nearly choked on his anchovie-covered slice, coughing hoarsely, while Wes just sputtered with surprise.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"You've completely lost it." Were the instant replies he received when they had both managed to straighten up.

"Mmm-hmm," Alan didn't sound convinced though.

~O.o~

When everyone had finished eating they sat around in the living room, laying on their sleeping bags and wondering what to do. Alan had slid his sleeping bag close to Eric's, Blaine doing the same to Kurt's.

"Anything on TV?" a Warbler asked lazily, though he made no move to get the remote that lay several feet away from him on the coffee table.

"Nope." another said, though he hadn't even looked.

"Play anything on the Wii?"

"Nah..."

"How about Truth or Dare?" Thad asked. Several grunts of disapproval sounded.

"Marko Polo?"

"We're not even in a swimming pool, and thats such a childish game," David said.

"What about Hide n' Seek?" Blaine asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"...Sure, why not," Wes said, hopping up.

"Since you requested it, why don't you count?" David said, ignoring how Thad was having a fit about that what he suggested was childish and Hide and Seek wasn't.

"Can Kurt count with me?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Alright!" And Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, despite his protests, and turned to them facing the wall. Closing their eyes they began to count. (Kurt somewhat reluctantly)

_"1...2...3..." _and the Warblers scrambled, running every which-way to try and find a spot to hide. Eric quickly grabbed Alan's hand.

"This way!" and they took off out of the room and up the stairs in the front hall. Alan giggled slightly as Eric pulled him into one of the dark hall closets.

"Really Eric, a closet? This is probably the first place they'll look," Alan said. Eric started to say something but paused when he herd footsteps. He relaxed, however, as Wes' voice floated in from the other side as he and David ran to find a spot.

"It was just the easiest place I could think of okay?" Eric said.

"Why did we agree to this- really, we never even did- its been ages since I've played Hide n' Seek," Alan reminisced. Eric laughed.

"Same." and they ended the conversation, waiting with battered breath signs that Klaine was coming.

~O.o~

After a redo of the first game, (everyone waited forever only to find out Klaine hadn't even been looking for them and instead were making out in an empty room) and several other games (it was determined that Thad was surprisingly the hardest to find) they were all ushered back to the living room by Mrs. Burnley; who was saying goodnight before she retired to bed with her husband.

"What now?"

"We could watch a movie?" Eric suggested.

"Sure, what one?" Wes asked.

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince!"

"Wicked!"

"Predator-"

"NO!"

"Theres a How I Met Your Mother marathon on," a black haired Warbler commented absentmindedly.

"Twilight?" all heads turned to look at the redhead who had said it like he was crazy.

_"NO!"_

"Scary Movie 3?" there was a pause.

"Sure, I love that movie!" Wes said. After several other yeahs were herd it was settled, Wes popped in the movie into the DVD player (luckily Eric was the Horror/Comedy movie buff and owned all the Scary Movies) while several others began to raid Eric's kitchen for snacks. When they came back their hands was full of drinks, chips, crackers, popcorn, PB&J sandwiches, Jell-o, some Biscotti (Eric kept some around for when Blaine visited) popcorn chicken bites and several Cosmic Brownies (weirdest combinations ever XD) and they all got comfortable, already tearing into the snacks as David hit play.

~O.o~

After the movie ended everyone decided to try to go to sleep, some had opted to tell ghost stories to the others, and some decided that they'd "stay up all night". Alan had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, his arm curled around Eric as he snored softly. Eric didn't mind though. Kurt slid into his sleeping bag, cuddling with Blaine happily.

"I love you," Blaine breathed, sighing contently.

"I love you too," Kurt said, yawning.

"Best. Sleepover. Ever," David mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

~O.o~

Alan groaned slightly, rolling over in his sleeping bag. He opened his eyes slightly, closing them when the harsh bright sunlight invaded his vision.

"Alan~" someone said in a sing-song voice, attempting to shake Alan awake. Alan, who really wasn't a morning person, grumbled some more, and turned over again.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" someone else called.

"Leave me alone." Alan said vehemently, though it sounded less threatening because his face was shoved into a pillow.

"Al, wake up babe," he herd Eric mutter; he was currently giving Alan's neck light butterfly-kisses, because that was one of his ticklish spots. Alan giggled, lifting his head off the pillow enough to give Eric a chaste kiss.

"I could really get used to waking up like that," Alan said shyly, sitting up while he rubbed his eyes. Eric stood up, already dressed.

"Breakfast should be ready soon," he said. Alan nodded, standing up. Several others were still in the "waking up" stage. Alan stretched, not used to sleeping on the floor like that and he went upstairs to Eric's room, were he had some spare clothes from the other times he had slept over. After getting dressed and going to the bathroom he stepped into the hall and nearly knocked into Mr. Burnley.

"Oh, sorry about that,"

"No its okay, good morning Alan, how are you doing today?" Robert asked, a strange twinkle in his eye.

"Morning, I'm doing great, you?" Robert ran a hand through his black (and albeit slightly graying) hair, smiling.

"Good, I'm good." there was a short silence before Alan spoke.

"Well breakfast is almost done, I should head down stairs before they send a search party," he joked, laughing. Robert laughed along, nodding as he turned to go back into his study. He paused for a second and turned back to Alan.

"Hey, Alan, can I ask you a question?" Alan came to a stop.

"Sure.." he said.

"Are you dating my son?" he asked seriously, his face showing no emotion. Alan gulped slightly.

"A- Yes, yes I am," he said proudly. Robert's poker face broke and he smiled happily.

"I'm so glad to hear it. You'll keep him in line, won't you?" he teased, turning and disappearing into the study. Though he and Karren had already know, because when they had quietly came downstairs to check on the boys, the two were wrapped in each others arms contently. He just wanted it to be confirmed. Alan smiled to himself, muttering "Of course I will," before he went down stairs.

~O.o~

Breakfast was mostly eaten in silence, because more than half of the boys were still trying to wake up. Kurt on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He hummed a cheerful Broadway tune as he buttered a piece of toast, bouncing from one foot to the other lightly.

And when two o'clock rolled around the boys reluctantly began packing their bags. But before they could get much further Mrs. Burnley had walked in, warning them of an upcoming thunderstorm, which means they'd have to stay another night. The others cheered with excitement, but Alan paled.

_Thunderstorm._

Eric, sensing his discomfort, pulled Alan close.

"Don't worry Al, I'll protect ya," he said, puffing up his chest with fake arrogance as he winked. Alan laughed. Pretty soon, sure enough, lightning flashed brightly outside and thunder boomed in the distance. Kurt, who had apparently been already bringing his bags to the car, scampered inside faster than you could say "Warbler Gap Attack".

"Wow its getting fierce out there, I could have been struck by lightning!" Kurt said. (1) Blaine, who looked like he was about to have a heat attack just thinking about it, ran over to Kurt and examined him thoroughly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Hows your voice? Is your hair alright?" Blaine asked in a jumble. Before Kurt could say anything Blaine pulled him into a hug sharply. "I'm so glad you're okay," and meanwhile Kurt just kinda dangled in his arms, making a noise that sounded as though a panda was being choked. Aric stared at them, perplexed looks on their faces.

"...I have the weirdest friends..." Alan said. Eric nodded.

"Hey guys, who wants to play Just Dance 2?" Thad asked. Blaine's eyes widened and he let go of Kurt suddenly.

"I DO, I wanna dance to Firework!" he called gleefully, running into the living room. David rolled his eyes.

"Figures."

~O.o~

Wow. That took a long time! I really hope its okay :D I worked really hard,  
>and late on this chapter, so I hope its okay, and that it makes sense (I need to stop making these so early in the morning XD)<br>(1) Pfft, I just had to add that, I just had to! XD  
>R&amp;R?<p> 


	17. Angry Birds

I don't own Glee or the Warblers~

**R5Fanatic**  
>Yay for Aric! XD<p>

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan**  
>I think this was one of my fave chapters to write XD Other than the Aric smooch one XD<br>I love his obsession with both XD

**spygirl01**  
>Ohoho you're right, I should! :D<p>

**Vix Bettison**  
>Aww, thanks~!<p>

**Ranebows Klaine Train and Gandolas**  
>(sorry it wouldn't let me type your name as one word)<br>Well, uh, it didn't have...pancakes? pfft XD  
>Oh, and I noticed (because I'm a stalker, JK) you mentioned my story on your page,<br>and said it was adorable and funny and very well written, and *tears up* thanks for that! *sniffles* *huggles*

**MusicalEscape**  
>I love rain, just not thunder storms XD<p>

**The Tuneless Siren**  
>Thanks :D Yeah, his parents are totally awesome, and their great friends with Samantha,<br>lil fun fact, they went to school together XD

**Lgleek95**  
>Thanks :D<p>

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"Purple Pandas." Wes had said the phrase so easily and suddenly, that Blaine was almost worried about his friend's sanity; but he then remembered this was Wesly he was talking about, so he simply went back to working on his homework. Alan and Eric just stared at Wes blankly, unamused.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt asked incredulously, glancing at Wes.

"I was just trying to get your attention. As I was SAYING- Alan, PLEASE stop playing your iPod," Wes said, twitching slightly. Alan smiled sheepishly and put away his iPod.

"Sorry, Angry Birds." David, deciding this was the time to enter the conversation, popped up beside Wes, making the others jump in surprise.

"I love Angry Birds!" he declared.

"Its so addicting," Wes said, nodding in agreement.

"I have a stuffed yellow bird from it in my room," Blaine said.

"I have a blue and a red one in mine," Alan said. Meanwhile Eric was staring at the in confusion.

"Angry what?" All head turned to Eric.

"Angry Birds," Alan corrected. When Eric continued to stare Wevid gasped dramatically.

"You've never played Angry Birds?" They asked in unison.

"Um, no."

"Someone get this guy an iPod!" Wes yelled. Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to cramming for an upcoming test.

"And they call me a drama queen." he muttered. Alan handed his to Eric, sliding his seat closer to the blonde.

"I'll teach you how to play," Alan said. A hand was suddenly placed on Alan's shoulder.

"Oh, Angry Birds I love that game!" Mr. Jones said excitedly.

"How have I not herd of it until now?" Eric asked.

"Because you live under a rock." Wes said.

"You know, we should really be working on our homework right now." Kurt piped, though he was ignored.

"Exactly, you live even lower than under a rock, and what is that?" Alan began.

"Dirt, you live under dirt, basically," David finished. Alan gestured to him to signify he agreed. Eric just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, even my mom plays it," Alan said.

"Speaking of your mom, how did things work out with her and Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked.

"Ah, they weren't very serious, their not dating anymore. But at least my moms not very upset about it," Alan remarked. There was a small silence.

"You two are going out now, right?" Mr. J asked, looking between Alan and Eric. Alan was showing Eric how to play, while he looked over his shoulder, nodding at whatever Alan said.

_Hes so adorable_

Alan thought, smiling. When he registered what Mr. J had asked he flushed slightly.

"Yeah, we are," Mr. J smiled.

"Didn't you see the picture of them Alan's mom put up?" Wes asked, smirking.

"Picture?" and Mr. J got out his phone, while Alan sent a glare Wes' way.

"N'aww how cute,"

"I- you're friends with my mom on Facebook?" Alan asked, while Eric chortled, amused by the whole thing.

"Of course! Shes the funniest mom on Parent-Teacher day hands down," Mr. J said, laughing.

"Well, uh, thanks," Alan said.

"You're welcome, and now I must go home to my Bat Cave. See ya guys later!" he called, waving as he walked away.

"Hes the best teacher ever,"

~O.o~

Eric could boast, that he knew quite a bit about Alan, because really, they'd known each other for six years. Like for example, Alan's father walked out on them a few years ago, and Alan blamed himself, (he would go to his grave saying his coming out is what made his dad leave, and Eric would always briskly tell Alan that he disagreed.) and quite random things; he loves Harry Potter, his favorite chocolate is a Snickers Bar, he loves Cool Ranch Doritos, his favorite non-soda drink is Chocolate milk, specifically made with whole milk and Hershey's syrup, the cucumber is his favorite veggie, and his favorite fruit is watermelon. (it was also raveled that he uses women's watermelon shampoo and conditioner._ "What? It makes my hair smell wonderful, and its shiny!"_) Lady Gaga's one of his favorite singers, he has a slight crush on David Archuleta, (in which Eric could not protest, because he was rather cute.) and he owns all of Breaking Benjamin's CD's. Once Eric had even herd Alan rapping to "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj in the shower. (Alan had flushed the reddest color Eric had even seen and he had to swear he would never tell a soul.) Another thing was that he was persistent, they both seemed to share that trait, and Alan was showing an awful lot of it right at this moment. Eric yawned bored, setting down his pencil.

"Can we do something, anything else than homework?" he asked.

"Uhh, we could go mess with the other Warblers, after we get our homework done of course," Alan said, a smirk gracing his features when Eric groaned.

"Geesh, you act just like Hermione sometimes," he mumbled.

"Uh-huh, and I will bug you until your homework is done." he said sweetly.

"Hmm," Eric said non-committedly, staring at his paper for a good few minutes.

"You should really get that paper done," he insisted, tapping Eric lightly on the nose with his pencil.

"Its not due for another two days, and besides, I'm finding it quite hard to concentrate ya'know..." Eric said, scooting closer to Alan. They were currently spread out on Alan's bed, tackling their weekend homework on a cloud-less, but slightly chilly, Friday afternoon. Alan raised a thin brow, staring at Eric with a mock perplexed look.

"Oh? Whatever could be distracting you from this riveting lesson on the wonderful galaxy?" Alan asked, gesturing to his open text book that sat in his lap.

"Well, its just my sexy boyfriend, he's sitting right in front of me and being such a tease..." Eric trailed off, fixing Alan with a sultry glance as he wriggled his eyebrows. Alan snorted.

"Now whose being the tease?"

"You still are, and I was wondering if my tease of a boyfriend would like to go to Breadstix with me tomorrow night?" Alan smiled broadly.

"I would love to," Just as they leaned in for a kiss Blaine decided to burst into the room, the door swinging and hitting the wall with such force its a wonder it didn't break the wall or the hinges.

"Hey guys! Its movie night, so lets get our rumps to the Warbler's study~!" he said in a sing-song voice. Alan closed his book and stood up, almost falling because his legs were asleep from sitting cross-legged so long. Once he had got the feeling back in his legs he smiled.

"Alright, lets go!" he strode over to the door, Eric following. Eric chuckled slightly as they walked down the hallway; several students paused to double take at what Alan was wearing. He had a grey shirt on that had Eeyore staring sadly on it. He also had matching pants, that had mini Eeyore's all over them. To top it all off he had Eeyore slippers.

~O.o~

"Alright! So what movie are we watching?" Eric asked, sitting down between Klaine and Wevid. Niff (also known as agents 3 and 6) was sitting on the other side of Wevid.

"You'll see!" Wes said, jumping up as he skipped to the DVD player, ignoring Eric's sarcastic remark on how _heterosexual _he acted. Slipping in the DVD he grabbed the remote and trotted back to his seat happily. The screen lit up and skipping the previews, Wes jumped straight to the menu. Kurt, Blaine and Alan instantly lit up when they recognized the movie: Titanic. Some other members groaned and other cheered.

"But, can't we watch something else? Something filled with zombies and blood?" Trent asked.

"No!" Alan said, feeling sick just thinking about zombies eating people.

"We are watching this, and thats final!" Wes declared, taking his gavel (also known as Jennifer) he banged it on the coffee table lightly to settle the matter.

~O.o~

At the end of the movie, nearly all of the members were in some type of distraught. Kurt and Blaine were hugging each other, sobbing silently as they mouthed Leonardo Dicaprio and Kate Winslet's lines. Alan was not much better, he blew his nose, sniffing several times. Eric was trying to play the tough guy, though he was visibly affected by the movie. Nick and Jeff were also trying to play tough, to less success though. Nick's bottom lip was jutted out, trembling a little. Jeff sniffed and pulled him close, patting him on the back. Wevid was a sight to see; they clutched onto each other comically, sobbing uncontrollably.

"She'll never let go Jack!" Wes said, sobbing even harder. When Eric caught sight of the two he smirked and took out his phone, snapping a picture.

Such a glorious picture was sure to be wonderful blackmail.

~O.o~

Oh gosh, sorry this was so late guys, lifes been pretty hectic with me XD Like, stupid school. I'm busy learning about Africa, and when nations became independent from Britain and France...Will I use this later in life? Probably not. And I recently just got over a freakin cold, where my head hurt, my nose was all stuffed up and I felt all weak and junk, Not. Fun. Anyway, season 3..AWESOME! I squeed practically through all of it, it was amazing and wonderful, and I can't wait until the next episode!  
>Hey ya'know whats a funny parring I just though of? SamanthaBryce. When you think about it they go well together, their both jokesters n stuff XD  
>OH, and the next chapter is gonna be extra awesome, heres a sneak peak :D<p>

_Alan jumped, as the front doors of Dalton had just swung open suddenly._

_"Any of you lady fairies now where I can find my Sweet Porcelain Kurt Hummel?" asked- thought really demanded- a woman as she strode in, wearing a red track suit. Holding a megaphone that she was currently speaking in, she was flanked with two cheerleaders, that Alan recognized as Brittany and Santana. He paled, having herd stories of the cynical cheer coach from McKinley..._

_Sue Sylvester had come to Dalton._

Pfft, I can't wait to get the next chapter up XD Though it is going to be hard to write Sue, so forgive me if its horrible XD  
>Oh, and if anyone has any questions about Alan, or Eric, or basicaly any of my OC's just ask :D<br>R&R?


	18. Sue at Dalton

I don't own glee or the warblers~

(I'm sorry I can't get to talking with you guys this time, I was in a hurry when I finished.)

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

It had started out as a peaceful, chilly day. Alan was curled up in the Warbler's study, trying to finish his history homework. He stifled a yawn and glanced up, turning his attention to his fellow Warblers. Wes and David were, as usual, sitting at the council's table, deep in conversation as Wes twirled 'Jennifer'. Thad was occupying the last seat, his head pressed against the table as he slept, a small puddle of drool slowly accumulating on the table where his mouth lay wide open. Nick and Jeff, who sat not far from the three, were talking to each other animatedly, probably thinking up a half-baked prank of some sort. Alan noticed that the unbreakable force known as Klaine was no where in sight, on the contrary they were probably in Kurt or Blaine's room, getting their mack on while they watched Rent or a Disney movie.

"Hey Al," a casual voice said, popping up from somewhere behind Alan. Alan grinned, craning his neck back to try to get a view of the speaker, though he knew perfectly well who it was. He received a light, Spiderman-esc peck on the lips. Eric walked around to the front of the sofa, plopping down next to Alan. Usually, Alan wouldn't have like being called "Al", because it made him sound like some butch uncle or something, but there was just a way Eric said it, that he didn't mind. Eric slipped under the fleece blanket Alan currently had sprawled on his lap, scooching closer to him. Alan grinned.

"Hey. What are you up to?"

"Trying to figure out how to use that great piece of Blackmail I got," Eric replied, winking. Of course he was referring to the picture he had snagged of Wes and David the other day while they were watching Titanic; the two were clutching each other while they sobbed like a newborn baby. Alan rolled his eyes, smiling as he picked up his pencil in an attempt to get back to his work. A yawn broke through this time however.

"You sound tired." Eric commented.

"Nah, its just my brain isn't getting enough oxygen at the moment," Alan said smartly.

"Tch, smart A word," Eric teased. Alan smirked smugly. Eric chuckled, and after a pause said:

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure." Alan said, placing his homework aside without protest and in need of a break. Shrugging the blanket off they got up and walked out, hand in hand.

~O.o~

"I wonder what their serving for lunch today, I'm really in the mood for some spaghetti," Alan said absentmindedly, as they rounded the corner and arrived at the entrance hall.

Alan and Eric jumped, as the front doors of Dalton had just swung open suddenly

"Any of you lady fairies now where I can find my Sweet Porcelain Kurt Hummel?" asked- thought really demanded- a woman as she strode in, wearing a red track suit. Holding a megaphone that she was currently speaking in, she was flanked with two cheerleaders, that Alan recognized as Brittany and Santana. He paled, having herd stories of the cynical cheer coach from McKinley...

Sue Sylvester had come to Dalton.

"I- uh, I know Kurt," Alan said, after pondering if he should risk talking without directly being spoken to. Sue crossed the room, and Alan gulped as she hovered over him.

"Hmm you must be Zaine, or whatever. And I am thoroughly disappointed, you're taller than I thought, so I can't call you Frodo or Elf." she tsked, shaking her head lightly. Santana snickered from behind Sue.

"Uh-I um-"

"Well spit it out Stutters, before I'm forced to dismember your good for nothing tongue with a rusty spoon."

"I'm actually just his roommate," Alan squeaked meekly, avoiding eye contact as though she was Medusa.

"Take me to him." Alan nodded quickly and set off toward their room, wondering why Kurt's past cheer coach had traveled two hours to speak with him. Several boys stopped to ogle at Santana and Brittany as they passed, walking side by side with their pinkies linked. Once he got to their door he knocked and waited a minute or two before entering. He had guessed right, the two were laying side-by-side, watching Mulan. Kurt opened his mouth, ready to say something, but all speech abilities died when he saw Sue. Moving to the side Alan sat on his bed, and Brittany muttered something about "My dolphin buddy" before hugging Alan and sitting down beside him. Santana glared at him for a second, and sat next to Brittany, putting her arm around her waist.

"Coach Sylvester, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, standing up from the bed as quickly and elegantly as he could.

"I came here to see how you were Porcelain...Nah, not really, compassion makes me nauseous." Kurt raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't comment.

"I came here, first and foremost, to say that I'm gonna crush you like a bug next year, and in the one percent chance you win, I want you to beat that cat-screeching, ear bleeding, tone deaf group New Directions."

"Lord Tubbington joined New Directions?" Brittany asked. She was ignored.

"And if you were to come back to McKinley, you will be wearing your Cheerios uniform. Period." Sue demanded.

"Thanks, I think. But you couldn't have said this over the phone?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not, its no fun if I can't see my prey's fear, and I'm pretty sure the Secret Service bugged my phone."

"Uh, how unfortunate," Kurt said. Sue turned to leave, but paused and looked Alan up a down.

"You too, Stutters. You'd be a great basket-tosser."

"Thanks," Alan said quietly. Brittany and Santana got up. This time Sue turned to Blaine, who in all this confusion was still sitting on Kurt's bed, perplexed.

"Oh, and Frodo, take care of Porcelain here-" she raised her megaphone and started speaking into it. "-Or I will hunt you down, shave off your horrible curly hair, decapitate you, and leave you to pickle in a jar on my desk." with that said she walked out of the room, Brittany and Santana following. They were all silent, Blaine looking white as a ghost, Aric looking alarmed and confused, and Kurt smiling slightly. They could still here Sue shouting as she left. _"Move aside, touch my Cheerios and I will sue you for all you're worth!"_

"...Well, that was odd..."

~O.o~

Pfft this chapter was awesome to make XD  
>I hope I did Sue justice XD<br>R&R?


	19. Sebastian

I don't own Glee, kay?

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>Oh, I'm touched. I had no idea people even paid any attention to the author comments XD  
>I'll remember to not forget to put up replies XD<br>YES. Thats a wonderful idea! I would just need to think of a dance number they could do, and I'd have to learn about various cheerleading routines XD

**The Tuneless Siren  
><strong>Naww thanks :D

**-to the random person who reviewed without a name-**  
>Thanks :)<p>

**Ranebows Klaine Train and Gandolas  
><strong>I want to see him as a cheerleader to XD

**Wolf Princess girl  
><strong>Thank you :D

**R5Fanatic  
><strong>Thankies~

**KraziiIsMe  
><strong>Thanks, I tried! XD

**Lgleek95  
><strong>She is indeed great  
>Thanks 8D<p>

**Lilly Linderman  
><strong>Aww, you guys are makin me blush *swats hand*

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>Indeed XD  
>Thanks~<p>

Sorry guys, I've been so busy (psh OMG I actually have a life from time to time!) with school etc etc etc. I hope to get the next chapter out much quicker than I did this one *sweat drops*

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"I don't like him."

"Uh Kurt, don't you think you're overreacting a tiny bit?" Alan asked, setting down the book he was reading- well trying to read any how, it was kind of hard to do when Kurt kept ranting on and on. A icy glare was sent his way in reply and Alan wisely shut up.

"No." he snapped. "I'm not."

"Well I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't throw someone out of the Warblers because you don't like them." Wes said.

"I don't expect you to throw him out!" Kurt protested shrilly, crossing his arms and huffing slightly.

"Why do you hate him, anyway?" David asked casually, finally looking up from his iPod, where he was no doubt trying to beat his high score in Angry Birds. Kurt huffed again- he had been doing that an awful lot that day.

"He was leering at him, _leering_. Not just giving him a once-over, leering." Kurt stated. "I h-"

"Hate him, we know."

Today had started out as a good day; Kurt got up as usual, careful not to wake Alan up because he was _really_ crabby when he didn't get the proper amount of sleep. He brushed his teeth and then started in on his usual face routine, which of course took some time to do. (thus the reason he got up extra early) Then he took a quick shower, got dressed and woke up Alan (by then it was the time people got up to get ready.) Alan groaned at stood up, yawning as he shuffled to the bathroom, muttering how he hoped they were serving chocolate chip waffles that morning. There was a knock at the door and Blaine poked his head in, smiling.

"Morning sunshine. Sleep well?" he asked, walking over to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"I slept great," Kurt said. Alan snorted from within the bathroom, sarcastically saying. "Good morning Blaine, I'm doing wonderful today, thanks for asking." Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Good morning Alan," a pause. "Oh! I just remembered one of the reasons I came over: I have news." Blaine said excitedly.

"Are we finally doing a Lady Gaga medley?" Kurt asked, clasping his hands together.

"No. But I will keep that in mind and talk to Wes or something. The news, Sebastians back." (_Sebastians Back_. Had Kurt known those two simple words would turn out to be very bad, he would have crawled back into bed.) Alan surfaced from the bathroom, one hand poised on his hip while the other held a tube of toothpaste.

"Sehastians hack?" he asked incredulously, his purple toothbrush dangling from his mouth. Kurt looked between the two, confused.

"Whose Sebastian?"

"Oh, hes a Warbler, he took a trip back to France with his parents, that was before you joined actually." Blaine said. Kurt raised an eyebrow. (_"Why is he just hearing about him?" _you ask? The answer is irrelevant. Pfftt XD)

"France? As in, Paris France?"

"Yeah, but don't be fooled," Alan said, reappearing from the bathroom in his Dalton attire. "Hes not to be trusted."

"Oh c'mon, hes not that bad, is he?" Blaine asked. (Blaine never really knew him all to well, Alan had been at Dalton with Sebastian longer)

"Hes an arrogant, sweet-talking Maneater." Once again Kurt raised a brow.

"So hes gay?"

"Yeah. And not afraid to brag about all his "conquests". I have never seen nor herd of him being a relationship that made it past the backseat of his car." Alan said, rolling his eyes.

"You seem to know alot about him, did you ever..?" Kurt asked curiously. Alan looked offended.

"No. Never. Maybe he flirted with me a little, but I would never, in a million years- I'm saving myself for Eric," he insisted truthfully, crossing his arms as he continued ranting. Kurt held up his hands in defeat. (My headcanon is that Sebastian mildly tried to "get" with Alan, but once he saw how head over heels Alan was for Eric- and he kept turning down Seb's offers he gave up and went to find more prey XD)

"Alright, alright I get it! Sorry I asked."

"We should probably head to breakfast now," Blaine commented, feeling a change of subject was needed. Alan brightened.

"Yes, I'm starving!"

~O.o~

Kurt had to admit, even though all Alan had said about Sebastian, he still wanted to meet this mysterious Warbler. Though once he did he found out that Alan's description was spot on.

"So you must be the new Warbler I've herd so much about," Sebastian said, shaking Kurt's hand. He gave a charming smile and looked Kurt up and down. Kurt smiled politely.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Kurt," Sebastian glanced around and his eyes stopped on Blaine who was standing next to Kurt.

"Blaine, its nice to see you again," Sebastian said, practically leering at him as they shook hands. "You look like you've (_more leering_) matured since the last time I saw you," Blaine laughed nervously, slipping his hand out of Sebastian's grasp as soon as possible.

"It's nice to see you too, Sebastian. And its so good that you got to meet my boyfriend Kurt," Blaine said, putting as much stress on the word boyfriend as possible. Alan seemed to be the only one who noticed that Kurt was eyeing Sebastian with a look that basically said _"Are you flirting with my man?" _And that Sebastian was staring just as intensely, as to say _"Yes. What are you going to do about it?"_

"Mmm, how cute."

_Silence._

"So, uh, how was Paris?" Blaine asked, clearing his throat.

"It was amazing, I'll have to tell you all about it over coffee sometime," Sebastian said, and patting Blaine on the shoulder he sauntered off, smirking.

And thus leads up to the present.

"Hate him, we know."

"But you have nothing to worry about Kurt, Sebastian is like the complete opposite of you- and Blaine fell in love with you for being you," Alan said calmly, picking up his book once again. Kurt sighed.

"I know, and its not Blaine I'm worried about. Its Sebastian."

~O.o~  
>Dun dun duuuuunnnn<br>Yes, I decided to put Sebastian in just because I can XD  
>I know its short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and more funny!<br>R&R?


	20. Rusty Knives

I don't own Glee, I'm prettty sure you know that by now

**midnightfeather  
><strong>Wow, thanks! Thanks alot! :D  
>Yay another Aric fan XD Arent they just adorkable?<p>

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>Pfft, yeah!

**llama-in-a-dalton-tie  
><strong>Psh, oh you! No, you guys are amazing!

**R5Fanatic  
><strong>XD Sorry~ I'm trying to be quicker though~

**Gracieling  
><strong>Dalton in Boston? No, I haven't read that before, sounds interesting though! I'll have to check it out sometime~  
>Oh, well I assure you, cross my heart and hope to die, swear on my stacks of manga, animes and season 1 and 2 of Glee that thats purely coincidence.<br>I promise you. I would never ever steal anybody's ideas or plots.

**Lgleek95  
><strong>I sorta like him, I don't like that hes chasing Blaine persistantly though XD

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>It means so much to me that people take the time to read my story, even though its not very good *sweatdrops*  
>Pfft XD<br>Yeah, I thought it would be better if I kept him at Dalton :D So, even more Klaine *skips around happily*

**Ranebows Klaine Train and Gandolas  
><strong>Well if you like cranky Al then you'll (hopefully) love this chapter XD  
>Oh ho ho, I catch your drift ;D XD<p>

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"He better not try anything, or I'll castrate him with a rusty knife." Kurt looked up from his Vogue magazine, smiling slightly. Anyone else would have stared at Alan like he was crazy, but Kurt knew he was just saying that. He didn't think Alan _really_ had a rusty knife with him, but then again he hadn't really looked through his things- that would be just plain rude.

"I know you would,"

It was starting to be such a peaceful morning, (but of course, it always seemed to be a peaceful day before the Warbler's antics caused some sort of catastrophe; good or bad.) and Kurt was currently waiting for Alan to get ready; said Warbler had just dragged himself out of bed. Kurt had just pondered aloud what they were going to be doing today at Warbler practice, causing Alan to spout that particularly gruesome threat as he stumbled to the bathroom.

It was easy to guess who Alan was referring to, as he was known to be malicious in the morning and his malice had been aimed at a certain cocky Warbler as of late.

_Sebastian._

Kurt scowled. Never in his life that he could remember, had he ever absolutely loathed someone as much as he loathed Sebastian. Maybe he was being awfully jealous, but he- no, they had came to far, then to let Blaine fall into Sebastian's clutches when he obviously just wanted a good time. Of course he wasn't worried, like Alan had said Blaine fell in love with Kurt because of who he was, but Sebastian always seemed to loom over the two, just waiting for them to have a fight so he could drive a wedge between them. But Kurt wasn't about to let that happen, (Alan as well, he had declared that he would never let Sebastian "Upset the balance of the legendary love known as Klaine" It was one of the many things Alan had said or done that made Kurt love him as a friend even more.) he was going to make sure that Sebastian got the message that Blaine was his and only his, strict No-Bullying Policy be danged. Kurt was shaken from his trance when he saw Alan staring at him expectantly, and he realized Alan had been talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alan huffed, buttoning up his blazer and straightening his tie.

"I said, we should hurry to breakfast before Blaine has a conniption and sends a search party," Kurt rolled his eyes and marked his page, setting it down for later.

"I know you just want to hurry so you can get your precious chocolate chip waffles,"

"Well, duh, because their freaking delicious," Alan said. "And we all know I can't function properly without some coffee in me," Kurt snorted.

~O.o~

"Uh, no, kangaroos are the more awesome animal," Kurt facepalmed, because honestly, Trent and Thad were having an argument over what was the better animal, a koala bear or a kangaroo. Kurt had weighed in that he thought penguins and llamas were just as awesome as kangaroos and Trent had gasped like someone had just insulted his mother. Meanwhile, Wevid was at the far end of the table, discussing setlists, Niff was at the opposite end, scheming, and Blaine was shifting uncomfortably because Sebastian was kind of just staring at him. The rest were watching Thad and Trent go back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match.

"For the love of all that is holy will you two PLEASE shut up!" Alan snapped, staring at Thad and Trent. Mouths snapping shut simultaneously, the two glanced at each other fearfully.

"Sorry," they said in unison. The rest of the table had gone silent as well, not wanting to anger the brunette. Blaine shuddered slightly, remembering a rare time Alan got really angry, and it was directed at him.

It was right after Kurt and Blaine argued in the Lima Bean.

_Alan was peacefully doing his homework, thinking about taking a break and getting a coffee with Eric, when the door to his room was practical swung off its hinges. Kurt trudged in, cursing slightly when he hit his shin on the waste basket by the door. Both of them, either coming or going, always hit that dang waste basket, but they never made an effort to move it. He sighed, shuffled over to his bed, and plopped down on it. Alan stared at Kurt patiently, a stunned silence floating through the room. When Kurt said nothing Alan sighed, coffee plans forgotten as he stowed away his homework._

_"Okay, whats wrong?" He turned to face Kurt, who hadn't moved._

_"Blaine and I got in a fight." was the muffled reply. A frown started to tug at Alan's lips._

_"Fight? About what?" Kurt sighed again and sat up, his eyes cast downwards. Alan tilted his head, catching a glimpse at Kurt's red eyes, his heart breaking at the sight._

_"About Rachel." he said her name with such spite that Alan gulped slightly. Though he didn't know much about New Direction's, he was pretty sure Kurt was referring to the lead girl._

_"Oh, what'd she do?" a pause, "Or really, what did Blaine do?" _

_"It was really what the both of us did," he said quietly. Kurt brought his knees to his chest, staring at nothing in particular. Alan had never seen Kurt so vulnerable before, he was slightly taken aback. There was more silence and he thought that Kurt had put his walls up, and was refusing to talk to him. He started to reach for his school bag again when Kurt suddenly spoke._

_"Do you remember that party I told you about, that Blaine and I went and he got really drunk?" Kurt asked, looking at Alan for the first time since he had entered the room. Alan nodded._

_Kurt then told him about what had happened._

_"He said "I'd say bye but I wouldn't want to make you angry" and left." Kurt was staring at his lap again, wringing his hands. Alan paused, not sure what to say. The only thing that registered in his mind at the moment was a chilling phrase Kurt had said. "He compared me to Karofsky." Never had he herd of Blaine being so, well, mean! That was a low blow, and it made him want to strangle Blaine with his own tie._

_"Alright, I agree, that uh, you both are at fault here." he said carefully. Kurt groaned slightly and fell back onto his bed- either from frustration that Alan wasn't taking his side, or from his lack of brain-to-mouth filter. Perhaps a bit of both, Alan reasoned._

_"He had no right to compare you to Karofsky though, of all people," Alan thought. When he saw Kurt visibly flinch he realized he must have said it out loud. Sighing, Alan got up and made his way over to Kurt's bed, sitting down beside him._

_"You are nothing like him." he assured, feeling terrible that it even needed to be said. Their eyes locked and he saw so much hurt and anger and sadness in them that his heart broke even more and his blood boiled. "You would never harass someone over who they were, or shove anybody into lockers," he sighed again when Kurt said nothing, tearing his gaze away, and he began to stare at the ceiling again. Standing up, Alan marched to the door, hitting his shin on that dang trashcan._

_"I'm going to go and get some low or non-fat ice cream for us okay?" waiting for no answer, he opened the door and marched out. Fists clenching and nostrils flaring Alan fast-walked down the halls, passing the kitchen and heading straight for the Warbler's practice room._

_"Anderson!"_

_When the doors to the Warbler's practice room flew open Blaine expected to see a fellow Warbler glide in, starting to sing a song that he would have gladly joined in. What he did NOT expect was to see Alan stomp towards him, glaring at him with a fury he had never seen before. Alan didn't care that the three council members, Niff and Eric were staring at him like he had just sprouted three heads, he stopped in front of the chair Blaine was sitting in, hands on his hips._

_"So, Blaine, how was your date?" Alan asked in a sickly-sweet manor, looming over Blaine. He gulped silently, then frowned._

_"I knew it, I knew you'd take his side-" he was cut off abruptly when Alan leaned forward and put his hands on the armrests of the chair, glaring at the lead soloist._

_"I'm not taking sides, I'm trying to nudge you both in the right direction-" Blaine's confused and fearful face turned angry._

_"But he said-"_

_"I know what he said!" Alan snapped. "And you're both acting downright childish, and don't you dare cut me off again Blaine Anderson or I'll get Wes' gavel."_

_"Fine." he said simply, crossing his arms and glaring at the brunette._

_"You and I both know the real reason why he fought with you, and not some matter of pride or whatever. Or have you forgotten?" Blaine's face softened._

_"Yes, I know, and I screwed up." Alan held up a finger, signaling that he wasn't finished._

_"Worst of all, is that you compared him to Karofsky." he let the words sink in. Blaine looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him and his mouth fell open._

_"What have I done?" this time Alan softened._

_"Alot. Which is why you need to fix it!"_

_"How?" Alan stopped to think for a while._

_"Well, Kurt's informed me that Rachel plans to kiss you sober tomorrow, so maybe afterwards when you figure out everything, you can talk." Blaine nodded, thinking things over in his head._

_"Oh and Blaine?" he looked up. Alan grabbed ahold of his tie. "You better not hurt him anymore, hes been through enough. If you do, I'll castrate you with a rusty knife." That being said, Alan straightened up, smiled and said a quick hello to Eric, (Eric and the others had been silent the whole time, gaping with shock. He waved lightly, still to stunned to speak.) and flounced off like nothing out of the ordinary had happened._

~O.o~

"Oh and Blaine, I invited you over for dinner tonight," Kurt said, breaking the silence. Blaine gave him a reluctant smile. "Something wrong babe?"

"No its just, you dad is sort of...scary," Blaine said, laughing nervously. Kurt giggled.

"Oh don't worry, he can be a little intimidating at first, but its just how he is. You just have to get used to it." Alan was pretty sure Kurt silently added something along the lines of "Because you'll be sticking around for quite some time, I already have our wedding cake picked out!" Blaine smiled and leaned over to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"Alright you two, break it up," Wes teased. Blaine grumbled something and went back to eating.

~O.o~

After a particularly long and uneventful day Kurt just wanted to flop on his bed and sleep for a week. Sebastian hadn't tried anything, thankfully. Exhaling deeply he opened the door to his room, carefully trying to avoid the trash can this time. He was about to call out something cliché like "Lucy I'm home!" but stopped short. Alan and Eric were curled up together on Alan's bed, asleep above the covers. Their notebooks and school books were shoved to the end of the bed, from where they had started to do homework. Kurt smiled fondly at the two, and tried to back out of the room as quietly as possible. Before he left he snapped a photo of them. He'd have to sneak onto Alan's Facebook later, his profile picture definitely needed to be changed.

~O.o~

Ta da~! I hope you like it *shifts around nervously* I'm not very good at angst or anything, so I think I should stick to humor XD  
>I hope it dosen't have any errors or anything...<br>So uh yeah, R&R?


	21. Snow

~I don't own Glee or any songs mentioned~!

**myeyesnow  
><strong>Thanks~ :D

**midnightfeather  
><strong>I just love calling them that XD  
>Thankies~<p>

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>I know aint he hot! XD

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>I bet it would have been XD

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

It happened during one of their before-class-practices. One minute they were singing Uptown Girl for an assembly being held later that day, and the next they came to a screeching halt. Literally. The power flickered before going out completely. Leaving them in semi darkness, dim sunlight floating in from the windows through the cracks of the curtains. And suddenly the room was filled with several voices talking over each other. Their were shouts of surprise and curses- the group bumbled and almost fell in one giant heap, as the had been in the middle of their famous Warbler two-step.

"Alright everybody, alright calm down- OUCH," Wes, trying to take initiative, drew himself up to his full height and attempted to calm everybody down.

"_SHUT UP!_" Kurt yelled, possibly breaking the sound barrier in the process, smiled proudly when that seemed to do the trick.

"Why did the power go out?"

"They could be testing it,"

"Yeah but they would have informed us," David, who had been quiet the whole time, made a pondering noise. He went over to a window and threw open the curtains. There were grumbles of pain and you would have thought they had never seen sunlight before. David blinked his eyes back into focus, and his mouth fell open.

"What the actual fu-" Snow. And lots of it. Sure the forecast had called for a slight chance of snow, but it was sticking to the ground and it looked like they had at least three inches. Snow continued to fall fast, and with the heavy fog you could barley see anything past Dalton's grounds. The other Warblers ran over to the windows and peered out.

"The snow must have knocked a branch onto a power line, that or someone wrecked into one." Thad said.

"Why hasn't the back up generator kicked on yet?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Maybe its taking a while to heat up, we haven't used the generator since that bad storm last summer," Wes commented. Thad, tripping over several pairs of feet and almost face-planting, helped himself with finding the lighter and candles they had stowed away for situations quite like this one.

"Ow! You mock my foot, Trent. You're in my way, please, coming through." Trent rolled his eyes and stepped to the side. The doors on the other side of the room suddenly opened and Mr. Williams, the balding middle-aged History teacher poked his head in, carrying a candelabra.

"Hello Warblers, I regret to inform you that, well obviously the power is out. Our generator has broken down, but we're on top of it. Someone is coming out to fix it as soon as possible, in the mean time school for today has been canceled-" before he could finish people started whooping and hollering happily. "Furthermore! We do advise you to be careful and please don't do anything stupid." he gave them all a warning look.

"Yes, Mr. Williams," they all chimed. As soon as he left Jeff grinned.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I wanna go play in the snow,"

"Totally!" Nick agreed. They raced out back to their room to get their stuff. Wes huffed and folded his arms.

"What about the assembly," he whined quietly.

"Well seeing as the classes are canceled, the assembly probably is to," Sebastian said. Wes huffed sadly and David patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Wesly, I know what will cheer you up," he declared. Wes looked up.

"What?"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" and with that David ran off to grab his coats, the others following and cheering.

~O.o~

"Its so nice out today," Kurt commented, looking up at the sky while it snowed. Alan hummed in agreement, pulling his purple colored hat down onto his head more securely.

"Yeah, this is my favorite time of year," he said, looking down from the slight hill they were on to the group of Warbler's that were having a snowball fight.

"Nicky, friendly fire, friendly fire!" Jeff yelled when Nick suddenly turned and began pelting him with snow.

"Every man for himself!" Nick replied. "And don't call me Nicky!" Jeff dodged between snowballs, tackling Nick. They both fell to the snowy ground, laughing and gasping for breath. Once they were calmed down slightly and reduced to giggles Jeff looked down at Nick, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. Someone cleared his throat and they looked up, where all the Warbler's eyes were on them. Jeff laughed slightly and stood up, blushing as he helped Nick up.

"Get some, Niff!" Alan called, laughing. Jeff gave him a rude hand gesture in return. Alan giggled and looked around the grounds more. He noticed Blaine sitting off to the side, Sebastian sitting next to him. Blaine looked annoyed and uncomfortable, so Alan got Kurt's attention and nodded his head in their direction. Kurt eyes narrowed.

"I'll be right back." and he stomped off. Alan watched him go, smirking.

"Hey there, beautiful." Eric said, walking up to where Alan sat. Alan blushed a little, still not used to getting complemented so much. He was truly blessed to have met Eric. He smiled warmly, instantly cuddling into Eric when he sat down.

"Hello yourself, handsome," Eric grinned and leaned against him, resting his head on Alan's.

"So today has been quite the turn out eh?" Eric murmured.

"Yeah, and I LOVE it! Hopefully we can make some hot cocoa when the power comes back on,"

"As long as I can have some marshmallows in mine," Eric said, laughing.

"Of course you can," Alan replied. After a brief comfortable silence Eric had a thought.

"So what do you want for Christmas?"

"Mmm, well its gonna sound totally cliché and all, but I already got what I wanted." Alan said, eyes sparkling as he looked at Eric. Eric felt his insides get all warm and fuzzy and he smiled at Alan lovingly.

"I love you." It suddenly felt like the world slowed. Alan no longer saw the snow falling, no longer herd the other boys playing, didn't even pay attention to where Kurt was chewing out Sebastian. All he could comprehend was that Eric just told him that he loved him for the first time. Something he had wanted him to say to him for the _longest_ time, and it may sound stupid but Alan teared up slightly.

"I love you to," they both leaned in and met in the middle, kissing softly.

~O.o~

"Snow is freaking awesome," Flint said, breathing heavy as they all crowded back into the Warbler's study. The others nodded and grunted in agreement, to out of breath from all the running and fooling around. Thad bustled over to the fireplace, lighting the logs carefully. He then wondered over to a sofa, falling asleep alarmingly fast as he sat down.

"How the heck does he do that?" David asked, nudging him slightly as he sat down beside him. Wes shrugged and joined him. Klaine curled up near the fireplace, Kurt glaring at Sebastian every now and then. Blaine suddenly jumped up from his spot on the ground, grinning like a mad man.

"Hey guys, we should sing a Christmas song!" there were mixed replies.

"Yeah, I think it'd be fun," Alan agreed. Wes nodded and shook Thad awake.

"Do you have a song in mind, Warbler Blaine?" Blaine scoffed.

"Of course I do!"

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree"<em>

_"I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you"_

He pointed to Kurt and smiled, gesturing for Kurt to take the next verse. Kurt laughed and stepped forward, taking Blaine's hand as the other Warblers joined in.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree"<em>

_"I don't need to hang my stocking_  
><em>There upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy<em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas Day"<em>

They sang the chorus together, grinning for ear to ear.

_"I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby"_

And pretty soon Eric jumped in to, twirling Alan playfully as he sang the next verse.

_"Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe"<em>

He urged Alan to sing next, who flushed shyly.

_"I won't make a list and send it_  
><em>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<em>  
><em>I won't even stay awake to<em>  
><em>Hear those magic reindeer click"<em>

Then all four of them sang together as the other Warblers clapped and danced happily.

_"Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby"_

_"Oh all the lights are shining_  
><em>So brightly everywhere<em>  
><em>And the sound of children's<em>  
><em>Laughter fills the air"<em>

_"And everyone is singing_  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>  
><em>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me?"<em>

Alan and Kurt sang the next line together.

_"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>  
><em>I just want to see my baby<em>  
><em>Standing right outside my door"<em>

The four ended the song together, dancing goofily with their significant others.  
><em><br>"Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You baby"_

Not long after their voices faded the lights flickered and then came back on, and everybody cheered happily.

~O.o~

I know Mercedes already sang this song but whatever, I do what I want *snaps fingers*  
>I hope I did awesome this chapter, and I hope you guys liked it~!<br>Oh, my Klaine, Niff and Aric feels~! *swoons*  
>R&amp;R?<p> 


	22. Schemes and Promise Rings

I don't own Glee, obviously.

**Cass-dawg  
><strong>*squees* Yay new reader~! Hi hi~ *huggles* (unless you arent new and I'm just being a jerk and forgot about you XD)  
>Oh, thanks~ :D<p>

**midnightfeather  
><strong>Well I'm glad XD

**R5Fanatic  
><strong>Thanks~!

**Ranebows Klaine Train and Gandolas**  
>N'aww thanks.<br>I'm glad you liked it~  
>I ship them so hard as well XD Well duh, other wise I wouldn't have it in the story *slaps forehead*<p>

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"But paper covering rock and wining doesn't make sense,"

"Right, right, because rock could totally pound paper and tear a giant hole through it!"

"Exactly!"

"_SHH!_"

Wes and David glanced up from their heated Rock, Paper, Scissors debate and smiled sheepishly at the librarian.

"Sorry Mrs. Calvin," they said in unison. The redhead just rolled her eyes and went back to putting books back in their original spots.

"If you guys aren't going to study then go bug someone else,"

"Yes, Mrs. Calvin," they ducked their heads back down, trying to focus on their Physics assignment. After a moment that apparently got boring and they started passing notes back and forth, snickering. Alan raised a brow from his spot across from them.

"Whats so funny?" he whispered. David paused, wrote something down on the page and pushed it towards Alan.

_We're scheming._

Alan rolled his eyes.

_About..?_

Wes wrote down something this time, smirking.

_A Warblervention of sorts, for the beloved 3-6 mafia._

Kurt, who had been reading the notes beside Alan, shifted forward, interested. He took out his own pen.

_Oh? Like, locking them both in a closet?_

Wevid shook their heads.

_We need something more awesome-_

David grabbed Wes' pen and added:

_And Possibly more romantic._

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Jeff suddenly asked, plopping down at the end of the table. Wes nearly shrieked and stuffed the piece of paper into his bag, twiddling his thumbs.

"Nothin'," David rolled his eyes.

"Physics," Jeff nodded in a 'oh, I see' kind of way and eyed his Asian friend slightly.

"So where is your other half?" Alan asked, stuffing his murder mystery into his bag, because honestly it seemed he'd never finish it with Wevid around bugging him. Jeff huffed and muttered something about 'not my other half' and placed his elbows on the table.

"I have no idea actually-" Wevid gasped dramatically.

"You don't know where he is! ?"

"_Shh!_"They cringed. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know, its shocking I'm not with him 24/7." he said sarcastically.

"But it is!"

"You have the same dorm-"

"Almost all the same classes-"

"Eat together-"

"Scheme together-" Alan clapped a hand over Wes and David's mouth to shut them up. The bell interrupted their thoughts, signifying it was time for dinner.

"Finally! I'm freaking starving!" Wes declared, packing up his things.

"He could be in our room getting something before dinner, or in the restroom for corns sake!" Jeff said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. They all walked out together, Wevid conversing quietly behind them.

"Dynamite blows up Rock and Paper right?"

~O.o~

When Blaine sat down beside Kurt at dinner, Kurt couldn't help but notice Blaine looked a little nervous.

"Everything alright honey?"

"What? Oh, yeah, everythings great!" Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Kola bears are SO much better than Kangaroos!"

"Are not!"

"Really? Guys? You sound like children right now," Alan sighed, exasperated.

"Well what do you think Alan?" Thad asked, staring at him.

"Well I dunno, I personally like dogs but since we're talking non-domestic pets I'd say Giraffe," Thad and Trent stared.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, or zebras, their pretty awesome too,"

"Why can't you guys just agree that both Kola bears and Kangaroos are awesome?" Eric intervened. Trent and Thad paused as if mulling over the question.

"Well I suppose..." Thad said.

"Kola bears are rather cute..."

"You guys are so weird." Kurt mumbled, poking at his salad with his fork. Nick grinned.

"But you love us anyway~!" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

~O.o~

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine had asked when the stepped out of dinner, shifting nervously. Kurt raised a slim brow but nodded, stepping out of the way of the passing students. Blaine fiddled with his bag for a second before pulling out a small red box with a gold bow. He placed it into Kurt's hand gently, smiling sheepishly. By now the halls were nearly empty, and Kurt blinked.

"But-"

"I know, I know. But I just got a little anxious- you don't have to open it now if you don't want to-" Kurt laughed at his flustered boyfriend.

"Of course I'll open it," Kurt said, smiling as he opened the box. His mouth fell open slightly, and he looked between Blaine and the plain silver ring.

"It's a promise ring." Blaine stated lamely. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. Taking Kurt's hand that wasn't holding the box he rubbed his thumb over it and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you. And I know that even though next year you'll be in New York and I'll be here, that we can get through it. Because I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with, than with you." he swallowed. Kurt stared back, eyes shining and mouth opening and closing as he tried to say something.

"I-I love it, I love you!" he wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly, trembling with so much _love_ and _happiness _that it made him dizzy. Blaine smiled, blinking back his own tears as he hugged Kurt back just as tightly.

~O.o~

*blows nose on tissue* I swear that last part had me sobbing like a baby! *sniffles* I love them so muh-uch!  
>And yes, that last part was based on the picture that came out from the upcoming Christmas episode, I don't have a link handy but its somewhere on Tumblr.<br>Reviews would be greatly appreciated, I love hering back from my readers :)


	23. Another author Note

Attention readers: Hi! :D I have decided that I will be making some changes to this story. Meaning I will go back through the chapters (the early ones, I'll probably leave the newer ones like they are) and changes some minor things, to make the story flow better and what not. So by the time I have the new chapter out, thats when you'll now I've finished :D

Also: Did anybody pay attention to the date I posted chapter 14? (the chapter Alan and Eric got together) I would like to know the date so I can keep track of when their one month or one year anniversary is :D

And finally, I've been thinking: What do you guys think of the title? I might change it, might not. I just wanted your input, (it was really all I could come up with at the moment)

Sincerly your lovely author,  
>HardcoreKHfan<p> 


	24. Shocked

I don't own Gleeeeeeeee~!

okay, okay I know I said I'd be done with fixing the earlier chapters (not really changing, just tieing up lose ends and what not) but I have a plan for a two-or-three-part Christmas chapter that I want to put up on said day, and I'm running out of time people, so- yeah, still modyfiying.

Also, **Aric's anniversary**. I went and checked my story traffic and Legacy Story status (which until now I didn't even now what the heck was- it showed how many favs ans story alerts I had, 66 favs and 97 alerts. WOW.) and I went into reviews and I had seven reviews for chapter 14, three of them posted on the 2nd of July, so thats their anniversary.

And lastly (is that even a word? XD) I will not change the name, since everyone apparently likes it so much :)

But anywho, heres the next, epicly mind blowing (if I do say so myself) chapter of NADAU~

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

This week had been one of the weirdest days of Alan's life. Not really in a bad or good kind of way, kind of a neutral weird. It had all started on Saturday. Alan had came home for the weekend, thinking that spending some time with his mom would be good for him, he missed home. He was driving home from the store with Eric after getting some stuff for dinner. He had volunteered (read forced/begged) Eric to help and in the end he would stay for dinner. Eric was currently holding a phone up on speaker, (so Alan wouldn't dive and talk) Wevid's voices filtering through the phone as the complained about their failed "Operation Niff" schemes.

_"I don't see what went wrong,"_ Wes said, and they could basically see the frown on his face.

_"Yeah, everything was perfect!"_ David agreed.

_"What, with the comfortable atmosphere-"_

_"And the music-"_

_"And the lighting-"_

_"And the burritos-"_ Alan cut David off, an eyebrow arched.

"What part did the burrito play?"

_"We got hungry."_ Wes said dismissively.

_"But alas the plan failed, leaving us with aching hearts-"_

_"Possibly from the burritos." _David added sadly.

"It's really creepy how you finish each other's sentences like that." Eric said.

_"No it isn't," _David insisted.

_"Anyway!"_ Wes cut in. _"At least we have a back up plan."_

"Oh? And what is this back up plan?" Alan asked.

_"We can't tell you all the details..."_ Wes began.

_"But it involves a lot of feather pillows, a sombrero, a piece of fried chicken, and a Christmas tree."_ David said casually. Alan glanced at Eric, who mirrored the same perplexed and weary expression he had.

_"It's still in it's early stages, and we'd like to get back to work so we'll let you go now,"_ Wes said.

"Kay bye, we'll see you Monday," Alan said, laughing and shaking his head when he herd David triumphantly yell _"And by the Niff will be so ON!" _before he hung up.

~O.o~

Once they pulled into Alan's driveway they saw a red pick up truck parked.

"Thats weird, I wonder who's over," Alan pondered, stopping the car and taking the key out of the ignition.

"It looks kind of familiar," Eric said. Alan nodded. Shrugging he got out of the car and got the bags in his backseat. Eric smiled and wrapped his arm around Alan's waist. Taking the supplies into the kitchen he hummed in confusion, because he had not herd from his mother upon his arrival. He was about to call out for her, but Eric smirked lightly and tugged him into a kiss, Alan's arms moving from the counter and wrapping around his lover's neck almost as a reflex by now. Eric murmured something about going to Alan's room against his lips and part of him wanted to lay with him and cuddle and kiss, (he and Eric had fooled around a bit- Alan would blush and say it wasn't as dirty as it sounded- but they had never gone further, since it was so soon and all) but his sharper, less hormonal-crazed side nagged at him to start prepping dinner, or at least say hello to his mother and find out who that dang pick up belonged to because it was so familiar. And it was going to bug him until he found out. So he hummed slightly and pulled away, giggling at the slight whine of protest Eric made.

"We should go see my mom, she could be passed out from hunger by now," he said sarcastically, leading the way into the living room. He stopped short upon arrival and stared, shocked. Eric bumped into him because of the abrupt halt and simply stared as well.

Samantha was sitting on the sofa, lips locked with none other than Mr. Jones...Yeah, they hadn't seen that one coming. And suddenly the puzzle pieces fit, of course he had seen that Ford pick up before, because his Home Ec teacher drove it. And said teacher was currently making out with his mom. No, not creepy at all. He managed to pick his jaw up from the floor and he cleared his throat awkwardly. Both adults broke apart and turned to the doorway where the two Junior's stood, Eric had yet to come to his senses and his mouth was open ajar.

"Uh, hi mom...Mr. Jones..." Alan said, rocking back and for on his heels because this was so awkward.

"HI Al, Eric, glad you guys are back!" Samantha said, in such a casual way that it was like she thought this was just another mundane thing in her day-to-day activities. She turned to Mr. Jones and smiled.

"Bryce will be staying over for dinner tonight!" she said. Alan arched a brow, he had rarely herd Mr. Jones' first name.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose," he said.

"No, you're not imposing at all!" she insisted back.

"H-how did ah, this happen?" Eric asked, saying something for the first time since he stepped into the room. Alan nodded for them to start and was sure he received whiplash from the sharp movement. Samantha blushed and smiled fondly, and wow Alan hadn't seen her like this since, well, before dad had left.

"Well I was getting some coffee at the Lima Bean and he was in line behind me, and we got to talking..." Samantha said.

"Yeah, I had always thought that she was pretty hot-" Alan held up a hand at this because this was starting to lead down a road he never wanted to tread.

"What about you and Ms. Wiley?" Eric asked. Bry- Mr. Jones laughed lightly.

"It didn't really work out between us. She turned out to be a lesbian."

_Silence. _

"Psh, I'm totally kidding!" he doubled over with laughter. Samantha joined in, shaking her head and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

~O.o~

The dinner had been slightly awkward, but Alan was glad to see his mom so happy.

The second most shocking thing to happen that week occurred at Dalton.

"They are kinda a cute couple when you think about it," Wes said thoughtfully, head tilted slightly. David nodded in agreement.

"Heh, you might even end up calling him "Daddy" soon," David teased. Alan snorted and shook his head.

"I don't mind that much, but don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"What about chickens?" Thad asked, stopping at where they stood at the bottom of the west wing's spiral staircase.

"We're just talking about Alan's mom and Mr. Jones," Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, I herd. Hey, he might become a better father than your dad was!" Thad said, either having no brain-to-mouth filter or concept that Alan's father was something he didn't bring up on a whim. It was a mutual understanding to not bring it up in front of him because he obviously was still very sore from the whole ordeal. Alan looked down, Wes shook his head, David shifted from one foot to the other and Eric elbowed Thad sharply, slipping his other arm around Alan's waist. He cleared his throat as Thad mumbled several apologies.

"So hows "Operation Niff" going?" he asked. Wes slapped a hand over Eric's mouth, glancing around.

"_SHHH_! You could compromise the whole thing!"

"Yeah, their everywhere, but no where at the same time!" the others stared at them.

"It's going great," David said, grinning. Wes cackled, rubbing his hands together.

"Whats with those two?" someone asked from behind them. Wes whipped around and smiled innocently at Agents Three and Six, who had just appeared.

"What, I'm just excited today okay?" Wes said, crossing his arms. Niff stared at him and gave out a disbelieving "Mm-hmm" in unison.

"It's nothing, really," David assured them, smiling sweetly.

The moment was shattered seconds later when four armed police men suddenly ran through the area, successfully scaring the crap out of them. Other students hurriedly moved out of the way and watch as well.

"What the-" they all stared in shock as the four traipsed back through, dragging Mr. Mortimer, Dalton's secretary in handcuffs.

"Whats going on?" Kurt wondered aloud. One of them men who looked more important than the others stopped and turned to them.

"Thomas Mortimer is wanted for Homicide, and has been on the run for almost a year now. And he recently has been smuggling money from your school, it was lucky we had an undercover FBI agent checking into it."

"Undercover...agent?" Wes asked, still trying to process all the information. The man turned to the side and smiled.

"Ah and here he comes now." the agent stepped forward from the shadows and if their jaws could have opened any wider they would have.

"_Sebastian_? !"

"No freaking way," Nick said in awe. Sebastian smirked, placing a hand on his belt, where a shiny badge was now clipped next to a-

_Ohmahgawdhehasagun._

"Hey." Wes sputtered and pointed at Sebastian.

"You- how- what..."

"An _undercover agent_?" David asked incredulously. Sebastian nodded.

"So everything was fake?" Kurt asked, a little hopefully.

"Not everything," Sebastian said, glancing at Blaine and winking. Said Junior shifted uncomfortably. The man from before popped his head back into the room, when had he left? And gestured for Sebastian to come.

"I have to go," Sebastian stated.

"Uh, bye.." Blaine said, the others waving. Kurt waved awkwardly and it wasn't until then that Sebastian noticed the ring. He let out a pondering "Hmm" and smirked slightly, turning away and heading towards the door.

"See you guys tomorrow," once he was gone the others were silent, befuddled.

"_What just happened?_"

"I don't know Thad, I don't know."

~O.o~

Pfft, Sebastian a FBI agent? who would have guessed. (I am truly crazy to have came up with that XD)  
>Parring names for Bryce and Samantha? Anyone? XD<br>Oh and feel free to check out to new stories of mine

Turning Tables: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net (/)s(/)7654204(/)1(/)Turning_Tables, in which Blaine attended Mckinley and joined Glee club in season 1. This takes place at the beginning of season 2. Eventual Klaine~

And Hips: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(/)s(/)7657422(/)1(/)Hips which is just a Kurtalan friendship one-shot :D

R&R?


	25. First Meeting

I don't own Glee okay? Gosh.

**Lgleek95  
><strong>Yes yes yes! Bryantha Is totally their parring name, let it be known! *barrows Wes' gavel and bangs it*

**R5Fanatic  
><strong>Thanks~

**Wolf Princess girl  
><strong>It does make sense! XD

**kawaii01  
><strong>Thanks and yeah I know! Crazy thinking, I am slightly afraid of all the craziness goin on up there XD

**e m o m i n t  
><strong>A) Yay a new reader that (might) like my story~! *huggles* and B) So it tis a word, cool!

Yeah yeah, I know I said I had a Christmas chapter planned, but I kinda uh lost it. XD It wasn't my best work anyway, I had wanted to trash the idea I had so I really couldn't think of what other to right *shrugs* sorry! So to make up for it here is some past!Klaine, a little after they had met and how Alan and Kurt meet :)

And yes, I am working on chapter 2 of Turning Tables (season2!Blaine, aka if he had went to Mckinley instead of Dalton) and chapter 3 at the same time, its been kinda hard though with everything going on, but anyway,

Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year~!

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

_"Blaine! Bllllaaaiiinne!" Thad's shrieking voice amplified and bounced off of Dalton's hallways as he ran at full gallop towards the Warbler's practice room. Several students stared at him oddly or whipped out their cameras. Turning a corner a bit to sharply Thad lost his footing and slipped, falling to the polished marble floor. He winced and rubbed his bottom ruefully, standing up with as much dignity as possible. Pausing to catch his breath he cursed and began running again._

_"...Will you just move already?" Blaine snapped, taking his eyes away from the chess board to stare at Wes, whose hand was poised to move a certain piece._

_"Shut up." Wes snapped back. Hesitating he took his hand off the piece and brought it to his chin, pondering again what move to make. Blaine groaned, regretting that he agreed to play chess with him in the first place. From his spot on the sofa Alan chuckled, peering over his book to watch them. Wes had been debating what move to make for about half an hour._

_"Alright, I think I have it!" Wes declared, and dropping his hand back to the board he began to move his knight-_

_"BLAINE!" the doors were unceremoniously thrown open, Thad running down the steps as if he was being chased by a herd of animals. On finding that Blaine was indeed there Thad sighed with relief, and promptly tripped on his shoelaces. Crashing to the floor, which he was becoming quite acquainted with that day, for the fifth time he slid forward slightly and crashed into the chess table. Several chess pieces wobbled and fell over, rolling off the table. All the Warblers in the room shared a laugh, minus Wes and Blaine, and if looks could kill Thad would be keeled over dead by now._

_"Dangit now we have to start all over!" Wes growled, throwing up his hands as he leaned down to pick up the fallen pieces. Blaine groaned again and turned in his seat to stare menacingly at Thad._

_"What do you want?" Thad laughed sheepishly and stood up, chest heaving._

_"Okay, you know that Endearing Spy from a few weeks ago?" He asked._

_"He has a name ya'know." Blaine grumbled. Wes paused as he set up the pieces again, glancing at David, who had the same interested look on his face. Yes they had been hearing quite a lot about Kurt from Blaine, varying from "He and I have a lot and common you know, we connect with each other." to "He has an amazing voice, and oh, we both love football! Well, I love football, he loves scarfs."It was quite tiring, and Wes, needless to say, understandably snapped when Blaine replayed Teenage Dream for literally the fiftieth time that week._

_"Yeah, Kurt, whatever. As it turns out, hes the mid-term transfer everyones been talking about." About three things happened at the same time after that. Blaine jumped to his feet as if he had been shot, Wevid shared another look, grinning, and Alan "Mm-hmmed" non-committally, most likely not even paying attention at that point._

_"What? Are you sure?" Blaine demanded, surprised, happy and ...concerned? The concerned part Thad questioned but did not comment, and he nodded._

_"When will he be here?" Thad glanced down at his uniform and cringed at its wrinkled state. Trying to smoothen it out some he looked up to where Blaine was still standing, staring expectedly at him._

_"Hmm? Oh, hes here now. I said I'd come and get you so you could show him and his parents around." Thad said casually. The sentence had barely left his mouth and Blaine brightened, grabbing his blazer and running from the room faster that you could say He Who Must Not Be Named. _

_"Can I play?" he asked Wes, turning back to face the gavel obsessed Asian._

_"No." Wes deadpanned. He stood up and went to follow Blaine. Miffed, Thad ungracefully flopped into the seat Blaine had previously been sitting in._

_"Fine, didn't want to play with you anyway." Thad said arily._

_~O.o~_

_"I wonder what their serving for dinner today, I hope its pasta." Alan commented idly, leaning back against one of the pillars in Dalton's courtyard. Eric hummed in amusement. They were currently spending their leisure time outside, taking in the fresh air and sunlight._

_"You always hope its pasta." he stated, mimicking Alan's posture._

_"Thats because its freaking delicious. Though I can't say I've tried a bunch of different pastas, I-" Alan stopped mid rant when he noticed he no longer had Eric's attention. He was instead staring at something behind him and Alan craned his neck to the side to see what it was. In the distance Blaine was talking and laughing with someone as he showed him around campus._

_"Hey, isn't that the Spy?" Eric asked. Alan nodded._

_"And hes wearing a uniform."_

_"He transferred." Eric concluded dumbly, since it was kinda obvious. Alan uncrossed his legs and slid off the banister, slinging his bag onto his shoulder. (Think of the courtyard as something similar to what Hogwarts courtyard looks like, the one with the bridge)_

_"I wanna talk to him." and that being said Alan stalked off, determined. Eric shrugged and got up to follow him. Once he had approached the two Alan smiled and held out his hand for Kurt to shake._

_"Hi, I'm Alan." Kurt eyed him skeptically before he timidly shook his hand. Alan gestured to where Eric was standing. "Thats my friend Eric."_

_"Hi." Blaine smiled and looked to Kurt._

_"We're good friends, we all went to middle school together." Kurt nodded in a "Oh I see" kind of way and smiled a little. (1)_

_"So how are you liking Dalton so far?" Alan asked. Kurt took a moment to look around the courtyard again._

_"It's, amazing to say the least." Alan smiled proudly and nodded._

_"Are you going to be boarding here?" Eric asked. Kurt nodded again and gestured to the slim stack of papers in his hand._

_"Yeah my dad and step-mom are looking at some papers or something in the main office."_

_"Oh really? What room are you staying in?" Alan pondered curiously. Kurt paused and shifted through the papers until he found what he was looking for; a number scribbled down at the bottom of the page._

_"Room 206." Alan perked at the familiar number. (2)_

_"Hey, thats my room! Looks like we're gonna be roommies!" he exclaimed excitedly. Kurt, having barely met the guy, didn't know if that was good news or not so he simply smiled. Alan suddenly paled slightly, internally screaming because of how messy the room looked when he had left that morning. After his previous roommate Charlie graduated last year he hadn't had another and admittedly he had let the room go slightly._

_"I have to go, um, do some homework. It was very nice to meet you, and I'll be seeing you." Alan said, shaking Kurt's hand again. He swirled around and began fast-walking across the courtyard. Eric stared after him curiously._

_"I should go see if he needs help or whatever." Blaine nodded._

_"Well they were nice." Kurt stated after they had left._

_"I'm glad you'll be rooming with a friend of mine, he is very nice and friendly and trustworthy, you'll get along fabulously," Blaine assured him, patting him on the shoulder._

_"Is he gay too?" Kurt asked, and Blaine, expecting that he'd get the question at some point, chuckled._

_"Yes, very much so."_

_~O.o~_

(1) That has been my headcanon for like ever, that they went to school together. Wouldn't it be crazy if Alan was the guy Blaine to the Sadie Hawkins dance? That's totally also my headcanon now  
>(2) Anyone know the inportance of the number 206? No?<p>

Season **2**

Episode **06**, or, Never Been kissed.

I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it. :D I love writing Thad and making him goofy and lovable even if I pick on him abit XD.  
>R&amp;R?<p> 


	26. Happy New Year

I don't own _Glee_~!

Happy New Year guys! Yeah, I'm updaiting again, whose awesome? ...The characters! :D XD

I would like to thank all my readers and fans of the story for making my year totally awesome. I love each and everyone of you, I truly do. Even if I accidently leave out your review, or the chapters so horrible I sit and pick on its flaws for 8 hours (exaggeration, but true) or my spellings horrible and I don't know a thing about grammar, you guys still tell me how wonderful the chapter was or what you liked most about it (it sounds cheesy and all but I'm actually tearing up in front of my computer right now) and I hope that next year I'll get better at writing and grammar :) You guys are amazing and I'm so grateful for all your kindness and support, I still can't get over how many people like this story (its my most popular one, surprisingly) I love you I love you I love you~!

**kawaii01  
><strong>Glad you liked it, Happy New Year!

Enjoy~!

~O.o~

"Alright biatches, lets get this New Year's Party started!" Wes called, placing one or two bottles of Sparkling Cider onto the coffee table. Several Warblers (Klaine, Aric, Niff, Wevid, Thad, Jon and Trent, aka the-only-ones-that-didn't-haven't-any-plans-at-the-time) we gathered at Alan's house to watch the ball drop.

"Whoo!"

"New Year's resolutions?" Alan asked, sitting down on the sofa next to Eric and Kurt. Jeff glanced to Nick and they both grinned.

"To scheme more." Eric pondered the question and smiled sheepishly.

"To become an awesome boyfriend?" Alan laughed, laying his head on his shoulder affectionately.

"Your already an awesome boyfriend." Eric chuckled.

"Alright, then to start pursuing Writing classes," Trent placed his glass onto the table.

"To become an animal vet and help wildlife in Africa!" he declared.

"Graduate and become a Broadway legend," Kurt said proudly.

"To hopefully graduate early and join Kurt in New York. Where I shall write a bunch of cheesy Top 40 songs," Blaine said.

"Find a girlfriend," Thad muttered sadly. Jon patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"To forgive and forget," Alan mumbled.

"Complete Operation Niff," Wes whispered to David, who nodded in agreement. Jeff, who perked in interest, was about to ask what they were whispering about when Samantha walked in squealing.

"Its gonna start guys!" They turned to the TV (which had been sitting on but until then they hadn't been really paying attention to, except for Lady GaGa's preformance, of course) where the giant crowd in New York was going nuts, and the ball began to flash and change color.

_10!_

They all began to count down, Jon flipping out his video camera to record the moment.

_9!_

_8!_

_7!_

Kurt took a moment to pull his eyes away from the screen, scooching to the side a little so his lover could sit down. He instantly wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, snuggling as close as he could to him. Blaine smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair from Kurt's face, appreciating ever feature.

_...4!_

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

"Happy New Year!" Samantha called out. The others whooped and yelled happily in celebration. Blaine and Kurt met in the middle for a sweet kiss, Eric following suit with Alan. Jeff turned to Nick and with out warning, grabbed his waist, dipped him and planted a kiss on his lips. Thad gaped in shook, the glass in his hand (thankfully empty) slipping from his grasp and falling to the carpeted floor. Jeff placed Nick upright, who was sputtering in shock, Jon catcalled and grinned evilly. _That_ would certainly be making its way to Facebook soon. From the corner David slipped his hand into Wes' discreetly, grinning at the two.

"Best. New Years Party. Ever."

~O.o~

Yeah. XD HAPPY NEW YEAR~! :D  
>Just a little (horrible) story I thought of while I myself watched one of those countdown shows (the one with Ryan Secreast)<br>R&R?


	27. No Regrets

I don't own Glee~!

**Mystiquetree  
><strong>Hi new reader~! *huggles* I'm glad you liked the story, their plenty more where that came from ;)

**ImDefyingGravity13  
><strong>Yay thanks~! Love the new name, btw :D

**midnightfeather  
><strong>Haha aww, I'm glad you likes it :)

175 reviews guys, **175.** OMG. Thats amazing, I love you all~ and so like, this is one of the longest chapters I did, and I hope you like it! :D

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"What. The. Fruit. I can barely stay awake. God history is boring." Wes grumbled, falling onto the book that sat open, untouched, in front of him.

"Preach." David agreed, flopping down next to the sprawled out council member.

"Guys. A: You'll ruin your books, and B: Whats the point of having a study group if you won't even read a paragraph?" Alan asked, irritation lacing his words. He grumbled something about "lazy butts" and shifted onto his side to get more comfortable.

"Do you want me to massage your back for you like usual?" Eric asked. Alan was so lucky to have a boyfriend who cared about his well being enough to walk down several halls just to come over and massage his back when he had particular rough days.

"Hey now, don't go getting all erotic, remember: Public setting." Wes teased, and they could just hear his playful smile. Alan rolled his eyes, thankfully used to those types of comments by now, so he didn't blush like a Virgin Mary. David shot back up, grinning with apparent newfound interest.

"Alright, so lets study about relationships and talk about the giant pink elephant in the room?" Kurt glanced up from his French homework, curiosity perked. Blaine nodded and yawned, snapping his science book shut without hesitation. Thad snickered. Nick groaned, knowing what was coming, and slammed his head down, several Pre Calculus notes scattering around from the sudden movement. For once he was thankful that Jeff wasn't around, having caught the flu. Jeff had insisted he carry on with his work and not to worry about him so much, but Nick being as stubborn as he was, promised that he'd only study for a little bit, grab some chicken noodle soup or any type of medication for Jeff if needed, and come back to watch over him.

"I'm not a four year old, Nick, I can take care of myself." Jeff had insisted, voice gravely and he sounded like his nose was stuffed up.

"I know," Nick had shot back simply.

Alan "tsked" and lifted up Nick's head a little, grabbing the book out from under him. He let Nick's head fall back down with a small thud. Following David's lead Wes sat up as well, an identical smile plastered onto his face.

"So, Nicky, hows everything?" David asked, tone sickly sweet.

"Fine and dandy."

"And how is dear Jeff? I hear the poor fellow has a case of the flu." Wes added innocently.

"Come to think of it why didn't you get the cold too? Especially after that smooch you got from him on New Year's Eve," Thad commented idly. His roommate James, a sophomore and fellow Warbler, chuckled from his spot on his bed.

"Wanky."

"Look guys, I know you're expecting some big confession on how we got together, but we didn't. We haven't talked about it much, and we've been really busy as of late, so." Nick let out a long breath. Wevid's expressions did not deter at the slightest.

"Oh ho, so Operation Niff is still ago?" Wes drawled, rubbing his hands together. Nick turned to stare at him.

"Operation _what_?" he asked, tone aghast. David cackled happily.

"We have been planning to get you two together for the longest time now."

"Yeah since about after Alan and Eric got together, for a fact. We had to find new targets to torment," Wes said.

"You had been making plans to get us together?" Alan asked incredulously. Wes and David nodded in unison, and Thad shuddered because _dang_ they were creepy.

"But all plans had been thwarted-"

"And then the Breadstix fiasco went down and there was no need!" David said brightly. Alan and Eric looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing how to react to the info.

"Do you think Jeff thinks I don't like him, and now hes avoiding me?" Nick asked suddenly, his insecurities seeping to the surface from where he had pushed them down. He really regretted not having said anything after the kiss, but he hadn't had the chance. Alan shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think you both acknowledge that it happened, yet you don't now how to bring it up because you're afraid the outcome could be bad, not knowing if the other feels the same, and you could potentially lose a friend." the others stared at him. Alan blushed and shoved his head back into his book.

"I know, sorry, I'm horrible at these things." Nick let out a puff of air.

"No, that was pretty spot on actually. Like what if it was just a heat-of-the-moment thing and I embarrass the crap out of myself, or if Jeff hates me?"

"Wow, Nick, take it easy," Wes said, patting the Warbler on the back gently. He had never really seen Nick or Jeff for that matter, so worried and self conscious, and it unnerved him a bit.

"Of course he likes you back, theres no way he couldn't." Kurt insisted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was.

"Yeah, and you need to tell him. Communication is key in a relationship." Alan said. Wes snorted.

"Alright, thanks Dr. Phil how much do we owe you?" Alan rolled his eyes and thwacked Wes over the head with a rolled up stack of school papers.

"Wow, Alan's abusing school papers? It's the apocalypse." Thad stated.

"Yes, clearly its a time paradox, or doomsday." Blaine agreed, and he was rewarded with a light smack over the head as well.

"Also speaking of giant pink elephants, when are you two going to get together?" Kurt asked, smirking as he turned to Wes and David.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Such a ludacris notion."

Thad stared at them for the longest time, as if silently communicating with them.

_You should tell them._

Wes obviously got the message loud and clear, and he shared a look with David, lips pressed in a thin line. David shrugged with a look on his face that said "Why the heck not?"

"Well the thing is, actually..." he began, pausing to inhale slowly.

"We're already in a relationship." David finished, and his hand found Wes'. There was a moment of silence, then-

_"Oh my God."_

"Shut up, oh my gosh I KNEW IT!"

"Holy sheep Batman!"

"It's about time!"

"Since when?"

"For how long?"

Wes rolled his eyes and shook his head as they all shot questions at them, minus Thad who sat back, smiling contently.

"When did you plan on telling us?" Alan asked.

"We hadn't planned to keep the secret for this long, we just wanted to be under the radar for a bit." Wes said, shrugging.

"We're gonna have to tell our parents sooner or later though." David said, worry slightly evident in his voice.

"Well I'm sure everything will go fine." Alan said, smiling happily.

"How long have you known about them, Thad?" Nick asked.

"They confided in me not long after they got together, and I'd kept their secret ever since." Thad said fondly, with a bit of pride in his voice. Kurt gaped at him, because this was Thad they were talking about, the guy that had blabbed to Mr. Jones that Alan liked Eric, and slipped up and told the competition their whole setlist.

"Wow. Thats a shocker." James said. Thad huffed.

"What? You doubt my secret-keeping abilities?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Biatch..."

"You should take Jeff to Breadstix when he gets better." James butted in, flicking through an elaborate sports magazine in his lap. Nick made a face.

"How many times can people_ eat _there? Is it like, the only fancy restaurant? Their food is terrible." Nick said. Wes and David both gasped like he had just insulted their counciling skills.

"How dare you? Their food is amazing-"

"Their bread sticks are legen- wait for it...dary!"

"Really, Wes? Really?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes.

"Chick-fil-A pwns all, I'm just sayin," Alan said.

"Righteous, their waffle fries are freakin awesome." Eric agreed, giving Alan a high five.

"I love Planet Pita, anyone with me?" Thad asked holding up his hand. Everybody gave him a strange look and Nick whined slightly.

"Guys. I love you and all but we keep straying from the conversation. I still don't know how I'm gonna tell Jeff."

"You could sing to him?" David suggested.

"YES. YOU SHOULD SING TO HIM. YOU SHOULD SING PEACOCK TO HIM."

"Calm down Blaine, and stop bouncing, you're making the whole floor shake!"

"No. I am absolutely NOT singing that song to him." Nick protested, a light blush dusting his checks at the thought. Blaine deflated sadly.

"Why not? I've sang it to Kurt before."

"Wanky."

"Alan." Kurt warned, shooting him a glare. Alan snickered and mouthed it again, sticking his tongue out teasingly.

"Wesly may I barrow your gavel?" Kurt asked.

"No, I refuse to let you touch Jennifer. And don't call me Wesly!"

"Alright, alright, I surrender." Alan said, putting up his hands. Nick sighed once again, his friends were awesome and all, but had horrible one-track minds. He glanced down at his phone for the time.

"I should get going guys, thanks for the help." he said, hastily placing his books into his bag.

"Are you going to tell him?" Alan asked, the corner of his mouth tugging into a slight smirk. Nick paused, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Undetermined." he said simply, and with a small wave he left.

~O.o~

Kurt watched as Alan continued to refresh his history every few minutes, his laptop screen constantly displaying Nick's Facebook profile.

"What in the name of Grilled Cheesus are you doing?" James, Thad and Eric blinked in confusion.

_Grilled Cheesus?_

"Waiting."

"For?" Kurt asked. Alan took his eyes of the screen and stared at his roommate.

"What do you think?" Kurt did, and when it came to him he snorted.

"Really Alan? Really?" Alan nodded, smiling mischievously.

"He'll have to update his status sometime." and for emphasis he refreshed his page again, and Kurt was reminded of the time not long after he and Blaine got together.

_It was after Regionals, where in their opinion they knocked their songs out of the park. (For the next few weeks Kurt and Blaine couldn't walk down the hallway without someone playing Candles from some mobile device, from which they illegally downloaded the Warblers' version from somewhere) They hadn't been together for long so it was mostly light kisses and holding hands. They also hadn't told anyone yet. The realization came to Kurt one evening, as he watched one of the Harry Potter films, curled up with Blaine. Alan had said something about studying with Eric so they had the dorm to themselves for the time being. Kurt sat up slightly and Blaine paused the movie._

_"Something wrong?" Kurt shook his head, expression thoughtful._

_"I just kinda realized I haven't told New Directions about us, I'm sure Mercedes is dying to know whats up."_

_"Hmm, well you can tell them if you want ya'know," Blaine said, sitting up also to stretch his back. Kurt nodded and getting a thought he took out his laptop. He quickly logged onto Facebook and updated his relationship status. He logged out and pushed the laptop towards Blaine so he could log in and confirm it. Blaine smiled and did so, his smile widening even more when he saw the post on his news feed._

_Kurt Hummel is now in a relationship with Blaine Anderson._

_Then in about three seconds time, the door was thrown open, Alan striding in with his iPod in his hand and a hopeful grin._

_"Is it true? Please tell me its true!" Kurt laughed and nodded, intertwining his hand with Blaine's. Alan squealed and lunged at them, enveloping them in an awkward tight hug._

_"Thank the Lord! I'm so happy for you two~!" he squealed even more and hopped around happily once he had let go of them._

"These things take time though, he could be still reciting his love speech right now." Kurt said.

~O.o~

"I hate you so much right now." Jeff said, scowling. Nick just smiled.

"No you don't~" he rebuffed in a sing-song voice.

"You don't need to take care of me, I was doing -sneeze- fine on my own,"

"Yes, obviously, you're doing a wonderful job," Nick shot back, tone laced with sarcasm.

"Aren't you worried you'll get sick?" Jeff asked, taking the glass of water he had just been handed.

"Nope, not really. It'd be worth it, actually." there was a small comfortable silence, then Nick glanced up.

"Hey Jeff, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, its not like I'm going anywhere," Jeff said, pausing to blow his nose on a napkin. "About what?" Nick opened and closed his mouth like something akin to a fish and he took a deep breath as to not hyperventilate.

"About the New Year's Eve party." Jeff and Nick were staring at each other intensely, and it was Jeff's turn to mimic a fish.

"I- um-" Jeff started, but Nick raised a hand.

"Before you say anything, I just want to get something off my chest," he took another deep breath and Jeff patiently, slightly fearfully, nodded for him to go on.

"I've been in love with you for the longest time. I've been mulling it over for the past hour how to tell you, but I just think this is the best way. I really hope that this doesn't hurt our friendship, but I understand if you don't want o be friends anymore." Sometime during his confession he had grabbed one of Jeff's hands tightly. Jeff let out a hoarse breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and squeezed it back lightly.

"I'm in love with you, too. I was just too worried to say anything." Nick smiled a bit, and there was so many more things he wanted to tell Jeff, but right now he could barely form complete sentences, and they had time. And suddenly he was leaning forward and Jeff deftly held a hand to his chest to stop him. Nick stopped in confusion and Jeff chuckled and flushed, flustered.

"I don't want you to get sick." he said.

"I don't care." Nick said back, and he was leaning forward more and their lips met and_ wow_. So thats what Klaine and Aric had been saying about seeing fireworks. Jeff didn't protest much anymore and kissed back, an arm slipping around Nick's was a kind of awkward position, how they were kissing; Nick half standing up with a knee on the bed. But they couldn't be bothered to care.

* * *

><p>"That doesn't even make since Thad, you're insane, and not the good kinda insane."<p>

"You're just jealous about my mad mathematics skills, admit it."

The sound of Kurt facepalming echoed through the room slightly.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Hey. I'm giving you gold math secrets here, be glad." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Thad are you incapable of shutting up? Seriously, you annoy the crap out of me." James said.

"Yeah, I'll shut up as soon as you toss out your "reading material" under your bed." Thad said sarcastically, smiling with smug satisfaction when James' eyes went wide.

"How did you- having you been snooping around my side of the room?"

"I'll have you know my rubber band ball rolled under your bed, and I've seen nothing else. Not even you journal that has several love declarations of dear sweet Amber Jade, captain of the Crawford County Day Lions," Thad said, his voice taking on a sweet feminine tone at the end. Kurt knew briefly of the CCD cheerleading team, having went against them back when he was with the Cheerios. Of course, they had won. Kurt thought, with a slight smirk. James' mouth fell open and he chucked the nearest sports magazine he could reach at Thad. Thad cackled and ducked.

"Wipe that smug look of your face or I'll do it for you!"

"Ooooh I'm so _scared_~! Whatcha gonna do about it?" Thad taunted.

"Say another word and I'll burn your Pokémon trading card collection." James warned. Eric snickered, Blaine fully burst out laughing. Thad's mouth fell open. Then it snapped close and he narrowed his eyes.

"You have no idea where it is, you're bluffing."

"Their under your bed, laminated in a locked case, and the lock is in your underwear drawer." James stated, smirking when Thad shrieked.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. THEM!" the others flinched, and Kurt grumbled a stream of curse words.

"If you both don't SHUT UP, I will smack you upside the head with a frying pan."

"Like Tangled?" Blaine asked with an amused smile.

"Yes, like Tangled."

"Seriously guys, we're supposed to be studying." Alan piped, sighing when Thad and James, or Thames HardRowe, as they've been associated as, bickered more like an old married couple.

"James David Rowe the third if you do not stop being mean, I will call your mother. Or get Wes' gavel.

"Don't you_ dare _touch Jennifer!"

"You're obsession with her freaks me out at times, not gonna lie." David said.

"Oh, so we're doin full names now?"

"Guys..." Alan whined, though it was drowned out buy James shouting "And don't bring my mother into this!" He threw up his hands, giving up and taking out his laptop. Refreshing Nick's page once more for poops and giggles his eyes widened and his squeal broke the sound barrier.

_"FINALLY!"_

~O.o~

"It just couldn't wait, could it?" Alan asked, sticking a thermometer into Nick's mouth. He shrugged sheepishly, his ability to speak compromised at the moment. Alan rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his lips as he rolled the wheely chair he was in across the expanse of Nick and Jeff's room, coming to a stop next the Jeff's bed. Putting a hand to Jeff's forehead to see if he still had a fever he tsked and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Eric's number and put it to his ear.

"Hi honey," Alan had never thought much about pet names but it just came naturally to say sometimes. "Can you get some chicken soup while you're out? I'll pay you back."

_"Sure babe, its no trouble. And you don't have to pay me back honest."_ Alan giggled slightly and waved off Niff's protests of how they were fine and didn't need him to get them soup.

"Fine fine, I'll pay you back by taking you out to a movie or something,"

_"Hm, I love you."_

"I love you too," once they said their goodbyes and he hung up Nick and Jeff cooed.

"You two are adorable."

"Yeah, you act so domestic and what-not, do you think hes ya'know, the one?" Jeff asked. Alan paused, he had never really thought about it much. Sure he wanted to stay with Eric as long as possible, but past that? As soon as the thought came to his head he imagined them in a cliché nice house with a dog running around and playing with a little girl or boy.

"Yeah, I think he is." Alan concluded, smiling. Jeff and Nick cooed more.

"Adorable, I'm getting cavities as we speak."

"Soon we'll be saying the same about you two~!" Alan commented in a sing song voice. He took the thermometer out of Nick's mouth, (which had beeped long ago but he was wrapped up in his phone call and Nick was too buried in blankets to move.)

"Oh dear, th- -_sneeze_- dangit, stupid cold," Nick grumbled. Jeff chuckled slightly.

"So, regretting it much now?" Jeff drawled.

"Nope, I don't regret it one bit." Nick stated matter-o-factly, smiling fondly at his bes- _boyfriend_.

~O.o~

*Flails, dies*  
>Ohmygoshthatwasamazing, I squealed writing it. I hope you liked it!<p>

That part about Blaine singing Peacock to Kurt makes me cackle with laughter, not gonna lie

R&R?


	28. Prom?

Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own Glee.

**alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee  
><strong>Pfft I know right?

**R5Fanatic  
><strong>I'm glad you liked it, and yeah I've actually thought about adding James in more chapters XD

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>YES. That should like, be their slogan Dalton: Home of Slash XD  
>and yes, all the implications makes me cackle with glee XD<p>

**darrendoesntlikeyourface  
><strong>Indeed, he really, reallly needs to sing that to him XD

**anishaJameen  
><strong>Thanks :D

**Orange-Coyote  
><strong>Aww, well I'm glad it brightens your day, thank you~! :)

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"Okay, please explain this again because I'm having a bit trouble grasping the situation with you jumbling your words together." Thad groaned and pulled at his hair a bit, blushing.

"I said: I walked in on Wes and David." He turned back to face Kurt, who had a bored "And?" expression on his face.

"And..?" Thad gave him a look that suggested it should be blatantly obvious what he was getting at, and Kurt apparently getting it some seconds later, gaped and his eyes widened.

_"Really?"_

"Yeah! Well, I'm pretty sure thats what it was...well, they had clothes on but..." Kurt stared at him and facepalmed.

"Really, I should have guessed. Was it really worth it to run to my dorm and speculate this," Kurt gestured his hands, having no idea what to call it. "Guesstimate?" Thad huffed and blushed.

"Well sorry, I don't know how- that works!"

A small pause.

"How, uh, does that work?" Face basically inflamed, Thad rubbed his head and shuffled his feet.

An expression that can only be described as evilly amused crossed Kurt's face and he chuckled.

"You really want to know?" Thad nodded choppily and cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

~O.o~

Not long after Thad had walked from Kurt's room eyes wide, certainly not looking Blaine in the eyes as they met in the hallway. He moved around Blaine and sped off.

"...What the heck was that about?" he asked. James from beside him shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I dunno, hes always acting weird." Blaine nodded in agreement and said goodbye as they went their separate ways; Blaine going into Kurt's room and James going to his. Blaine arched a brow, looking down at Kurt- who had been lying on the floor chuckling in the aftermath of some apparent mirth.

"Whats so funny?" Kurt shook his head and burst out giggling again.

"Its nothing."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, we were <em>just<em> dancing," Wes insisted, placing a few books he had finished reading back into their original spots. Kurt had casually told him what Thad had told him and David nearly burst out laughing in the library. Wes however, was not amused.

"We were goofing off in our room and I tripped on Wes' gav-" when a sharp glare was sent his way he rolled his eyes slightly. "Jennifer. I fell and took him with me by accident. Thad, never being the type to_ knock _burst in and the rest is history." David explained.

"Thad is an idiot." Wes said. A sharp offended "Hey!" sounded and Thad poked his head around the expanse of bookcases, frowning.

_"Shh!"_

"Sorry Mrs. Calvin." Thad paid no head to Mrs. Calvin and stormed up to Wes, poking him in the chest sharply.

"I will not be treated so rudely! I'm tired of being stepped on and pushed around and I refuse to take any more nonsense from you or anyone else. If you're behavior continues and I'm not respected I may just step down from the council." When Thad finished he took a deep breath and crossed his arms. The others stood, stunned at his outburst, and Wes looked slightly fearful. Even Mrs. Calvin looked shocked.

"Holy crap Thad." David muttered.

"Thad...I'm sorry, I had no idea you took is so personally..." Wes said, turning to face him fully. Thad's anger dissipated slightly and he shrugged a bit.

"And you're right, we haven't been respecting you well, and for that I apologize. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Thad shook his head no, tearing up a bit.

"No need," he pulled Wes into a hug, sniffling. "I love you man!"

"I love you too!" Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered "Boys." scoffing slightly. David sniffed and joined the hug happily.

"And the Thesly Bromance continues!"

* * *

><p>"And then they just hugged it out like nothing was wrong! They are so <em>weird<em>!" Kurt exclaimed. Alan rolled his eyes.

"Psh, boys."

"Exactly!"

"Wha-" they were interrupted when Blaine bounce-walked up to them happily, leaning over to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine asked with a shy smile. Kurt glanced to Alan who simply shrugged and urged him to go on. Alan watched them go, perplexed. His curiosity soon grew when Kurt appeared from wherever he had been talking with Blaine, beaming with excitement as he ran towards their dorm. Alan watched him go, and eyebrow arched. Blaine approached him not long after and identical grin on his face.

_"Well?"_ Alan asked.

"Well" what?" Alan scoffed slightly, rolling his eyes.

"You know exactly what, griny-mic-grin. Now spill." Blaine's smile faltered a tiny bit and he laughed.

"Well you know how Kurt has kinda been upset because McKinley's Prom is coming up?" Blaine started. Alan hesitated and gave a little nod.

"Well I worked something out with the guys from New Directions, and well, Kurt and I are going to Prom." he met Alan's eyes sheepishly, letting the information sink in. Rachel had been throwing around the idea with the others for almost two weeks, and decided to include Klaine in their Prom-On-A-Budget thing. Alan blinked.

"Prom?"

"Prom."

_"Prom?"_ Blaine snorted a bit.

"Yes, I think we've established that part-" he stopped when Alan was giving him his famous _are you an idiot _stare.

"I'm happy for you Blaine, but are you sure? I mean the last time you went to a dance-" Alan paused and shifted a bit. "Last time _we_ went to a dance, it did not end well." Blaine grimaced a bit.

"Yeah I know, but it would mean the world to Kurt. And Ka- Dave says that hes changed." Alan could hear the light skepticism in his voice and it only made him more uneasy. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"And I want to face my fears." Blaine continued, his eyes floating down subconsciously to his chest, where scars that were still fading lay. "To show Kurt I'm a good boyfriend." Alan opened his mouth to protest that he already is a good boyfriend but Blaine held up his hand silently. Alan sighed again and sat back, lips pressing into a thin line.

"Alright then, but call me or Eric or anyone else for that matter, at the first sign of trouble." Alan said, and it felt as if he was Blaine's parent giving him permission for Grilled Cheesus' sake! Blaine whopped happily and jumped up, bouncing on the balls of his feat a little.

"Care to help me with my wardrobe attire?" Blaine asked, and Alan nodded with a grin.

~O.o~

"Ugh, you two are just so _adorable_, I swear. Puking rainbows over here."

"More like puking unicorns that puke rainbows." Alan glanced up from his camera, turning his head to stare at Nick and Jeff like they were crazy, as always.

"Alright, no need for any more commentary from the peanut gallery, shushola." said peanut gallery just chuckled. Alan shook his head and went back to taking lots and lots Klaine Prom pics.

"Okay mom I think you're good in the photo department." Kurt said, flushing slightly as he messed with his kilt and made sure everything was in place. Alan pretended to "tsk" with disapproval and he turned to Eric.

"Our future son-in-law is being mean." Blaine rolled his eyes playfully and Eric chuckled.

"Can we kind of hurry things along? I would like to actually attend this thing."

"I know, I know, I'm just excited." Alan said. He placed the camera down and enveloped Kurt and Blaine into a tight hug. "Be extra careful, have fun, all that jazz." Kurt smiled fondly.

"We will."

Soon Alan watched them drive off, biting his lip.

"They'll be fine." Eric reassured him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"I hope so." after a small silence Alan walked back into the Senior commons, flopping down onto a sofa.

"I've always wanted to go to another dance." Alan said suddenly, turning to look at Eric. "To see what it would have been like without the..." he trailed off and looked down.

"Hmm. Well, may I have this dance?" Eric asked, and he was suddenly standing in front of him. Alan looked up in surprise, opening his mouth.

"I- uh, theres no music." and as if it was planned (And maybe it had been, Alan reckons,) several members of the Warblers started to harmonize a song he instantly recognized.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
>Tonight don't leave me alone.<br>Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
>To the edge of all we've ever known.<em>

Eric tugged Alan up and wrapped his arms around his waist, coaxing him to slow dance. Alan had never really thought of himself as a good dancer, but right now he was to flabbergasted and overwhelmed to care.

_I can see you there with the city lights,  
>Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.<br>I can breathe you in.  
>Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,<br>No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
>As our heads leaned in.<em>

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
><em>But with my eyes closed all I see<em>  
><em>Is the skyline, through the window,<em>  
><em>The moon above you and the streets below.<em>  
><em>Hold my breath as you're moving in,<em>  
><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<em>  
><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.<em>

Alan sighed contently and placed his head on Eric's shoulder, feeling himself start to tear up a bit. Gosh, why did he have to be such a sap?

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
>Tonight don't leave me alone.<br>She shows me everything she used to know,  
>Picture frames and country roads,<br>When the days were long and the world was small._

_She stood by as it fell apart,_  
><em>Separate rooms and broken hearts,<em>  
><em>But I won't be the one to let you go.<em>

"Thank you, I love you," Alan mumbled into his ear lightly.

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
><em>But with my eyes closed all I see<em>  
><em>Is the skyline, through the window,<em>  
><em>The moon above you and the streets below.<em>

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin.<em>  
><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.<em>

To end the song Eric did lean in and kiss him, ignoring the catcalls and teases completely.

~O.o~

Once Klaine had came home Alan new something was wrong. Kurt hugged Alan and said something about taking off this outfit before he left for his room, and it wasn't until halfway down the hallway Alan noticed a crown in his hand. He knew they would probably be overwhelmed upon coming home to a bunch of teasing friends so he waited. Once he saw everyone go back to what they were doing and Blaine start to head to their dorm Alan followed him.

"What happened?" Blaine almost jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden voice and he sighed.

"There was a sort of secret ballad. Dave was nominated King and K-Kurt was nominated Queen." Alan nearly forgot to breath and walk at the same time, feeling sadness and anger well up inside of him.

"How? How did they even know he was coming?" he asked bitterly. Blaine shrugged.

"Rachel and them had been talking about it for a while, maybe someone herd, I dunno." he let out another sigh and ran a hand threw his still partially-gelled hair.

"Anything else?" Alan asked, bracing himself for the worst. But Blaine shook his head.

"Other than that, nothing happened." Alan let out a sigh of relief. "Dave and Kurt almost had to dance, but Dave bailed and-"

"And?" Alan ventured. Blaine smiled slightly.

"I danced with him in front of the whole school." Alan blinked and then grinned, stopping Blaine so he could give him a quick hug.

"Thats wonderful, I'm so proud of you." Blaine flushed and mumbled his thanks, turning to enter 206, which they had coincidentally stopped by.

"I'll just ah, leave you two alone," Alan said, turning around to walk off. "Oh, and Blaine?" Blaine paused and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that, minus the Queen thing, everything went okay. I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Yeah. So am I."

~O.o~

Ba ba ba baaaa~! and done, I hope you liked it!  
>Have you guys noticed this is like totally PWP? (aka Plot? What Plot?) the timeline is all out of whack and makes no since, at first it seems like its the second season but in pops Sebastian and I'm just like whatever XD<br>R&R?


	29. So, about Blaine

I don't own Glee, geez.

**Mystiquetree**  
>Thanks~ :D<p>

**midnightfeather  
><strong>Thanks :)  
>I know right *le shocked* he has <em>feelings<em>? !

**ranebows klainetrain and gandolas  
><strong>Yep, totes married. Fo' sho'  
>Psh I know right "Just dancing" my butt!<p>

**ImDefyingGravity13  
><strong>Aww thanks 8D

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>I know right? Their just so squishy and cute~ I wanna cuddle them alllll dayyy~  
>Oh, sorry I forgot to add their "chat" in this chapter, I was so busy with the plot I must've forgot,<br>I'll try to work it into the next chapter, sorry again!

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

"So how is the Sebastian deal going on?" Alan asked, sipping on his mint mocha thoughtfully. Kurt groaned and shrugged slightly.

"Great I suppose, he hasn't spoken to us since the whole FBI thing, I consider it a blessing." Alan "hmmed"

"If he does try something again, can I hit him? _Pleeeeease_?" Alan begged, giving Kurt his best puppy dog look. Kurt snorted into his Grande Nonfat Mocha Latte and pretended to consider the offer, chuckling.

"As much as you shouldn't, I would love to see that." Alan smirked, cackling evilly. After a while they gathered their stuff and headed to Dalton, chatting about this and that on the way.

"So its almost February," Alan said, trying to be nonchalant but he had a knowing look on his face.

"I know, it will be me and Blaine's first Valentine's Day together!" Kurt gushed, smiling dreamily at the thought of them serenading each other. Alan smiled, because it was probably going to be a lot better than last year's.

_Alan scowled as he walked down Dalton's hallways, that were surprisingly decked out in Valentine's Day decorations. Worst. Holiday. Ever. Poor Kurt was sulking in their room after Dapper Curl's latest confession about being in love with that gap employ. (Which, in Alan's opinion, was not the best looking and ugh that hair!) Blaine was sulking in his and Eric's room about making a fool of himself (again) and Alan was stuck in the middle of it. And the fact that Eric was on a small date didn't help matters at all. And he was once again, alone on Valentine's Day, pinning over a oblivious straight boy. Usually he loved the holiday, but this was just crazy. So he spent the day sulking with Kurt, watching any genre as far away as romantic comedy as possible and inhaling a tub of low-fat chocolate ice cream (After a while he had gotten used to Kurt's healthy eating habits and even started to lose a few pounds!) and chocolate icing. Not the ideal Valentine's Day plans, but whatever._

"Eric and mine as well," Alan squealed and bounced in his seat with excitement. "Have you though about what you're going to do for Blaine?"

"Well, I could sing to him or- ugh, I dunno," Kurt said.

"You could sing to him something in return for _Peacock_." Alan said, smirking. Kurt flushed slightly.

"Which I still haven't herd the whole story to, by the way~"

"There is nothing to tell."

"_Clearly_."

"Alright, well what about you Mr. Snarky Pants, have any ideas for Eric?"

"I uh- well, no, not really."

"That's what I thought."

"We still have plenty of time to figure something out," Alan said, and Kurt nodded. "You could sing something like _S&M_, that pretty much passes_ Peacock _on the raunchy scale." he keeled over with laughter against the passenger side door when the Countertenor blushed deeply; his foot nearly slipping of the gas pedal.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>"So, about Blaine..." Alan glared at Sebastian over his video game magazine before remember Wes' words, "At least try to be civil with the guy," and he inhaled deeply.<p>

"Well hello to you too, Sebastian. I'm _fine_ thanks for asking!" Alan said sarcastically.

"Alan you look ravishing today. That better?" was the smooth reply.

"Fine. What can I do for you, Sebastian? If I do recall the last thing you said to me was that I was a prude and a waste of your time." he stated dryly. He finally spared a glance at the predator's meerkat face, which remained indifferent.

"Right, right, and I apologize, in hindsight." without missing a beat a smirk slid onto his face. "Lost the big V by Eric yet?" losing his composure Alan blushed and gaped at him.

"I'll take that as a big no."

"It's none of you're business." Sebastian chuckled and seriously, Alan just wanted to punch him in the face. He slid into the seat next to Alan, much to the latter's dismay.

"So, about Blaine." He started again. Alan sighed and bookmarked his page, turning in his chair to face Sebastian.

"Okay Sebastian I'm gonna tell you something, because it's apparent that you wouldn't know love if it bit you on the rump-"

"Well, love sounds kinda sexy," Alan sighed again and counted to five slowly in his head.

"Blaine loves Kurt. Kurt loves Blaine. End of Story. You're simply avoiding the inevitable; that you will never. Ever. Have him." Sebastian scoffed at this.

"Blaine deserves better." Alan growled and grinded his teeth -something he never, ever did because it was advised not to by his dentist- he counted to six.

"You don't know anything about Kurt. Or Blaine, for that matter." Ending the conversation- or so he thought- he got up and grabbed his stuff, walking out. He muttered darkly when he became aware of Sebastian following him.

"I know they were both bullied at their old schools. And I would _certainly_ love to learn more about Blaine." something in his tone made Alan's patience snap like a rubber band and suddenly he was whirling around, glaring at Sebastian. Advancing on him, he did something that shocked even himself. He slapped him. Hard. Sebastian's usually smirking face was replaced with shock.

"They were a lot more than bullied! A guy who had been shoving Kurt into lockers the whole school year basically sexually _assaulted_ him." his hands clenched into fists at his sides and he was probably getting crescent moon shaped marks from his nails digging into his skin but he could care less. "Blaine and I went to a Sadie Hawkins' Dance together as friends, and three jocks attacked us in the parking lot. They spat hurtful names, beat us, and left us to _die_. If my father hadn't of came I don't know what would have happened." Alan's voice was dangerously low, and he was practically shaking with rage.

"They have had troubled pasts, and then they met and everything was better. They are in love and if you don't believe me simply watch them interact together or look at the promise ring on Kurt's finger. Kurt and Blaine are the greatest and cutest couple I have ever seen, and I will _not_ let you get in the way of it. So just get over yourself, Sebastian." Sebastian, who had not moved since the slap was still in shock, staring off after Alan as he stormed off.

* * *

><p>"You <em>slapped <em>him?" Thad asked incredulously for probably the sixth upon arrival. Alan rolled his eyes and shifted the small ice pack that rested on his still stinging open palm.

"Yeah, you got that part right, would you like a prize?"

"I would have loved to have been there," Eric said, grinning with slight pride. Wevid, Thames, Niff, Klaine and Eric were all gathered in Alan and Kurt's room soon after the rumors that he had slapped Sebastian had circulated throughout the whole school. Kurt and Blaine, who had not said much, were silently touched deeply.

"I wish it would have been recorded, so I could play it on repeat any time I wanted." Jeff said, snickering. James, who had been an actual witness was staring at Alan in awe.

"It was totally awesome, he was all "Get over yourself, Sebastian." and he flounced off, it was awesome."

"But what if you get suspended for slapping a student or something?" Wes asked. Alan paled, not having thought about it.

"Of course we'd vouch for you," David assured him. The others nodded and Alan smiled.

"Thanks guys. I dunno what came over me, I was just stressed I guess, from him and all the homework and-" he shut up quickly, not wanting to give anything away. Blaine looked relived, but no one else seemed to notice. Alan had been helping Blaine. He wanted to get more credits to graduate from school early and join Kurt in New York. Alan had cooed and instantly agreed, because that was one of the most romantic things he had ever herd. But it was sort of hard, with the extra work and the fact that he had to hide the sweetest news from his best friend and roommate. But he knew it would be worth it, he could just imagine Blaine showing up at Kurt's (and maybe Rachel's) apartment, with some flowers and all his bags and they would embrace lovingly and kiss.

"Maybe he'll back off now." Blaine muttered hopefully. Kurt nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for doing that, by the way." Kurt said, smiling. Alan shrugged, grinning.

"Meh. All in a days work."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaine and Kurt were snuggled up in his bed before curfew, just content on being in each other's company. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine lightly, placing his head on his chest.<p>

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?" Kurt's head jerked up and he stared at Blaine. Blaine flushed slightly.

"Not like right now, but when we're in New York, living together, of course when you're thirty, or maybe younger if I beg enough. You don't have to answer now or anything, I ju-" Kurt laughed and leaned in for another kiss to silence him.

"Yes, of course." Blaine looked as if he had just received an invitation to Katy Perry's house.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Hmm, I love it," he said, grinning. Kurt hummed in agreement, placing his head back onto Blaine's chest, hearing his heart beat a comfortable rhythm.

"I love you." he said, rubbing Blaine's arm lovingly.

"And I love you. More than anything else in the world."

~O.o~

*squeals and sobs happily into pillow* *dies*

I love me some angsty!Alan, its the best XD  
>Oh, I hope you like it~! I hope its okay and I'm kinda tired and crazy at the moment so forgive any spelling errors.<br>R&R?


	30. March 7th

I don't own Glee, kay?

Okay so I would like to apologize to EVERYBODY, for how late I am in updating any of my stories. It's an interesting tale; all that's happend in my life lately- I won't bore you with the details, but one of the major things that happend was _my laptop broke. _Part of the motherboard is fried, and the sent it back saying it had 'water damage' (I have NEVER spilt ANYTHING on my laptop, the liar) and it was unfixable. We got another opinion, and he said it _was_ best to get a new one, so viola. I'm now writin mah stories on a different laptop.

Oh, and I don't think I've ever told people my Tumblr: (www) ss8(dash)loves(dash)nutella (all one word) (dot) tumblr, yada yada yada (if the link isn't showing then I have it on my page, to) :D I generally fangirl about Klaine and food a lot but I do write some stories there as well :) So you can follow me if you want, and ask me questions about the story! :D Yayyy!

Annnnd as for this chapter: It's kinda a filler of sorts, maybe XD Don't worry, while I was laptop-less I wrote some new chapters in a notebook of mine, so I should get those out soon :)

Enjoy~!  
>~O.o~<p>

_"I- I'm sorry, I can be such a klutz sometimes-" Wes stammered, cursing at the fact that his brain cells seemed to be decreasing rapidly by the second. He rubbed the spot on his forehead where the impact had been, wincing slightly. He was on his way to his Lit class when, albeit not really paying attention to where he was going, smacked into another student. Said student simply chuckled and shook his head._

_"Don't worry about it, it's fine." he assured him, bending over to gather the books he had been carrying. _

_"Here, let me help you." They reached for the same book and their eyes met, finally getting a good look at each other since the collision. It was probably one of the most cheesiest ways to meet somebody, but after that they had been joined at the hip ever since. Wes was a Sophomore and David a freshmen when they had met, and despite the grade difference they always seemed to be together._

David groaned in annoyance when a loud buzzer sounded, and he moved his hand around the end table beside his bed before succeeding in smacking the torture device known as an alarm clock, turning over and burying into the covers and the sleeping form beside him in an effort to try and hide from his stupid education. (Sometime after they had started dating they simply started sleeping in the same bed) He felt his lover's chest shake with light laughter and he scowled slightly, flopping over as a yawn broke though his lips. Wes grinned, attempting the rub the sleep from his eyes as he shifted to drape himself over his boyfriend.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" he chirped happily, knowing that his over-exuberant early morning attitude was annoying David to his very core.

"No." David protested, pulling the covers over his head. Wes laughed more and pulled them back down, leaning down to press a lazy kiss to his lips. This brought on a small smile from his companion, who wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you." David uttered quietly in between small pecks, pushing the thought that next year he wouldn't get to wake up enter twined with Wes like this as far out of his mind as possible.

"Love you too." with a small grunt Wes sat up in bed, yawning as he fixed his attention to the clock, then the calendar.

**March 7th, 2012**

A fond smile broke out onto his face and he grabbed David's hand, enter twining their fingers together.

"Remember what today is?" he questioned, eyes sparkling. David smiled back and rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd forget."

Exactly two years ago, David had serenaded (read: made a fool out of himself) Wes with the help of Thad. He finally admitted what had been plaguing his brain for almost the entire school year, and it felt wonderful. It felt even more wonderful, however, when Wes accepted, slipping from the stool to kiss David for the first time.

"Happy two-year anniversary, love."

~O.o~

Fangirling SO HARD. I love me some Wevid, and thought they deserved a chapter of their own. *nods*  
>The next chapter should be out kinda sorta soon. At least sooner than this update! XD<p> 


	31. Apologies and Roller skating, Oh My!

By now you should all know I don't own Glee

**EmWarblerPotter****  
><strong>Aww, well I'm glad you like it "My awesomeness." I think I just laughed up a lung XD  
>I'm just glad people like the thing! And gurl, of course I'll add Redvines in here some more *insert sassy finger snap*<p>

**PenMagic****  
><strong>Aw, why thank you My headcanon is that Wes and David pretended to have girlfriends or maybe even went as far as to getting two girls from Crawford County Day to pretend to be in relationships with them, partially for their parents. :D And writing Sebastian, I love writing Sebby XD Part of me hated him at first, and then part of me loved how evil he was and everything. Reviews? I have no idea honestly how I got so many, and I cherish each and every one of them. As far as reviews and tips go I'll have to check out your story and maybe send you a PM or something when I get the time But be warned, I probably won't be any help XD

~O.o~

"Checkmate!" Thad yelled defiantly, cackling evilly as Wes gaped in shock.

"You cheated!" Wes growled back, crossing his arms like a stubborn child. Thad huffed indignantly.

"I did no such thing!" he said, appalled. David, whom had been monitoring the game from afar (he had convinced himself he needed a break from his studies; when really he found his boyfriend to be _extremely_ distracting.)

"He switched several pawns while up went to the bathroom, babe." he said casually, flipping a page of his English Lit assignment.

"So the plot thickens! That'll be five lashings from a wet noodle to ye!"

"I-I didn't cheat!"

"Liar!"

"Are too!" Kurt looked up from his book, shaking his head at the two bickering council men. How they could go from perfect gentlemen to children in 0.5 seconds, he'd never know.

"This is a kangaroo court!"

"Stay out of this Trent!" Trent shrived back when they both yelled at him in unison, pouting.

"Well _sor-ry_ for trying to help."

"Why don't you just have a re-match? Without cheating this time, that is." David piped in, always the neutral of the group, staring pointedly at Thad. He "Humphed". There were rarely times when David ever got into a fight with either council men, always sitting back to let the other two work it out or stepping in when needed. And there where rare times when he got into fights with his lover. They were always on the same page, or wavelength, and if they did it usually was over something trivial and unimportant. Excluding the fight they had had recently. It was about the New York arrangement, (he was upset both him and Blaine had to go without their lovers for nine months, but at least they could go through it together to some extent.) they had been to the point of yelling, and they had both said some things they shouldn't have. It resolved and they made up with quiet sobs and frantic kisses and murmured "I love you's" and they both pushed it from their minds.

"Only if he's ready to get his butt kicked. Again." Wes challenged. Thad's eyes narrowed to slits as the others "_Oooooooooed_".

"Bring it on."

"Crap just got serious people."

"Place your bets!" Blaine called out playfully.

"Wes it so totally going to win." Jeff declared. Several other Warblers whooped in agreement, others booed and a few didn't say anything; because believe it or not, had lives.

"This is insane. I should've known better than to assume I could accomplish anything with Wevid around." Alan uttered, grumbling as he gathered his books.

"What, you're leaving? No no no no, Alan, Al, Lan, you have to stay!" Wes insisted, jumping up and running over to him. "It's going to be _LEGENDARY_!" he called.

"But you say that about everything. All the time, and I have studying to do. Unlike _some_ people." Alan countered dryly.

"I resent that! And you study too much, take a load off and have fun once in a while!" Wes protested, making a giant spectacle and dragging Alan back to his seat in between Kurt and Eric.

"I am fun." He shot back weakly. He paused and looked to Eric "I am fun, right?"

"Of course," he assured him, rubbing his back lovingly.

"Alright, in this seat we have the undefeated chess champ Wesly Montgomery, and in this seat we have rookie Thad Hardw-" Trent began, speaking into a hair brush. (Where had that came from?) He was interrupted by David, who sat in front of the chess board between the two, watching intently.

"Not necessary, Trent." He chimed.

"Sorry," Trent put it away and sat down in the crowd of Warblers that were gathered around the chess table. Wes' eye's scanned the table and he moved a white pawn (forgive me if anything is wrong, I don't play chess that much XD) two spaces forward. Thad didn't hesitate to do the same with a black pawn of his, leaving the two pieces one space from being catty-cornered from each other. Wes was about to move another piece when the doors were thrown open, James walking in.

"Wes, I have news." he stated. Thad sighed in annoyance as Wes stood up.

"What is it? We're in the middle of an important game, Warbler James." Thad snapped. Wes tutted and held up a hand to silence him.

"What is the news?"

"You know that skating ring in Fort Wayne, Indiana?" he was met with blank stares.

"Which one?" Wes asked flatly.

"Roller Dome North, I think." James said. A few Warblers made noises of recognition, nodding.

"Oh yeah, I go skating there sometimes!" Alan exclaimed happily.

"You drive three hours just to go skating?" James asked incredulously.

"I have relatives in Indiana." Eric chuckled, remembering Alan's quirky and Adriana and co. very well.

* * *

><p><em>Samantha had invited her sister and her family, and Eric and his family, after seeing Alan so glum about not seeing him. So it was Samantha, Alan, Eric, his parents, Eric's grandparents, and Adriana and co. crammed around (though not to stuffed) the Reilly's dinner table. Evangeline, Adriana's oldest and only daughter kept jabbing at her two younger brothers to behave and sit still, while her husband Michael dove into a conversation with Eric's father Robert about work and other typical man stuff. Samantha was chatting up Karren fondly, bursting out with laughter ever few minutes, while Adriana herself badgered Aric on how they got together.<em>

_"Aww, I just adore spontaneous love confessions~!" she cooed, clasping her hands together. Evangeline paused her ministrations to agree, placing a hand under her chin to prop her head up. Alan flushed slightly._

_"I hope that happens to me someday," she said dreamily, nudging her brother again when he snickered beside her._

_"Please take your elbow off the table, it's impolite." Adriana scolded lightly. Samantha laughed at her sister's words, as if she'd care about impolite gestures!_

_"I can't believe we've already been together for four months, it's so unreal." Alan murmured._

_"Though, technically we've been together for six years." Alan smiled and Eric snaked a his arm around his shoulders. Eric's grandmother Margaret, smiled at this, while her husband Charles shook his head and mumbled something- probably homophobic. Margaret kneed his shin warningly._

_"Their fine. It's perfectly okay to love whomever you want." she whispered sharply, polite smile still etched on her face as if nothing was wrong._

* * *

><p>"Well, we haven't had a gig in a while..." David trailed off. Wes nodded.<p>

"The thing is-" James began, hesitating. "They want us to do it on skates."

It was completely silent, then-

"You cannot be serious." Thad deadpanned. Several Warblers laughed. James flushed.

"I'm one hundred percent serious." Thad scoffed, incredulous. He looked to Wes and David, who had matching mischievous glints in their eyes.

"It would be _LEGENDARY_!"

"It'd be a great way to showcase our talent and give us practice and maybe fix our slightly-tarnished reputation." David uttered. Not-so-concealed glances were shifted to Thad at this, who bristled. At their last gig, while performing an impromptu rendition of Stereo Hearts, Thad tripped and grasping onto the first thing to prevent himself from breaking his face, he clutched onto the lead soloist's pants. Had it not been for his secure belt he would have flashed everyone at the Gap (not the Jeremiah Gap, they were no longer allowed on its premises, and Kurt wouldn't step in if he could) his Harry Potter boxers. Instead they simply crashed to the floor.

"Y-you're not actually thinking of doing this, are you?" Thad asked. Wes and David nodded, grinning.

"What if you can't skate?" he questioned timidly.

"Yeah, I can't skate either," Trent spoke up sheepishly. Thad looked up, shocked.

"Then we'll teach you!" Wes assured them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kurt said wearily.

"It'll be fun! What could go wrong?" David asked innocently.

* * *

><p>"Apparently <em>a lot<em>, David." Thad voiced, shaking his head. David simply scowled. He placed an ice pack onto his head, hissing in pain.

"I told you it'd end badly, but _noooo_-" Thad drawled, mouth snapping shut quickly as they gave him matching glares. It had been going so well! Wes had story boarded their skating/choreography perfectly (in his opinion) ignoring Kurt's jabs that if he had been straight he and Rachel would have been soul mates. Not that he had anything against the girl- though she talked _waaay_ to much and wore the most ridiculous clothing- she was nice and would make some man very happy someday. (Be it whomever, Finn, Puck, that guy with the biggest lips he had ever seen, or that Jesse animatronic emotion-less guy.)

(Okay maybe not him. Maybe not even a guy- in the short time he had conversed with New Directions, he noticed her eyes would wander to that blonde girl – Quinn, his mind supplied, after hearing many stories about her from Kurt – every once in a while before snapping back to attention or staring at Finn again.)

Moving on. Everything was nice and lose, (despite having used to be so uptight, with the Warbler two-step this and Warbler two-step that, and perhaps he has Kurt to thank for loosening them up, he reckons.) they were in the middle of performing _Never Knew I Needed_ by _Ne-Yo_, (Wes take the time to marvel at how freaking awesome Blaine and Eric sounded together and made a mental note to let the preform together more often in the future.) but then, _horror_. Thad and Trent somehow managed to trip each other, bringing the rest of the Warblers down with them like a domino affect. Maybe, in hindsight, it wasn't the greatest plan, and maybe, in hindsight, he should have expected- no, prepared for something bad to happen, after messily teaching the Warblers that didn't know how to skate in a weeks time. At least the other patrons had cleared the floor prior for them, or it would have been a bigger pile up. (And at least they had had some fun, the couples especially, for the couples dance.) There were no broken limbs, thankfully, and the bruises? Painful. Their bruised pride and dignity? Even more so. Was he being a bit melodramatic? Most certainly.

"In theory, it was a great plan." Wes said. Thad rolled his eyes.

"In theory," David echoed, pressing the ice pack from his head to his knee. "Though, from now on we probably shouldn't do things just because they sound good in theory." He said gravely. Wes nodded, head falling back onto the ice pack and his pillow with a groan.

* * *

><p>Alan was simply sitting in the near-empty Senior Commons, reading, when a voice broke his trance.<p>

"Hey." He went slightly tense, having herd that smooth voice previously in the week, before he had slapped the poor fellow. (He was _not_ so surprised, that he fumbled and dropped his book. And even if he _had_, thankfully none of the pages of the book Eric had got him for Christmas, were bent.)

"Er….uh, hi." He mentally cursed his lack of eloquence, and tried to seem as if he was paying attention the book again, and not the hovering Warbler near his favorite reading sofa.

"You know, your book is upside down." Sebastian informed him, and it was something in his voice; lacking the usual smugness, that made Alan pause his not-reading to gaze up at him. He could see in Sebastian's eyes that he was nervous and vulnerable, which shocked Alan. Any type of retort died on his tongue. It was so uncharacteristic of him, and he patted the seat next to him, scooching down more. He had a clue as to why Sebastian was here. _Because of the slap_, his conscious snapped at him, and he felt a bit guilty. There was an awkward silence, Sebastian keeping his eyes downcast to his hands in his lap while Alan stared at him curiously, debating on how to apologies.

"Back when I lived in France, I had a friend named Julia." Sebastian said suddenly, rubbing his hands together a bit. Alan was confused, but expected him to explain so he kept quiet. "We were really close, and we told each other everything. Until one day," he paused to swallow hard. "She killed herself. Just, downed a handful of pills." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. Alan suddenly felt sympathetic and opened his mouth to say sorry, because that was really the only thing he could think to say, but Sebastian cut him off.

"I spent so much time, trying to fathom _why_? It didn't make any since, the last time I saw her she was _fine_, she was always so happy. Or so I thought. She, d-didn't even leave a note for me."

_He remembered it so well, though he tried to forget. Coming over to her house to do a little shopping therapy with her. Climbing the stairs after saying hello to her mother, who said she might be napping a bit, only to find that she wouldn't respond. He remembered starting to sob after finding a sheet of paper that simply said "I'm sorry." Shaking her repeatedly, yelling out for help, her mother's piercing cries, and the EMT's loading into an ambulance, a white sheet draped across her body_.

Sebastian swallowed thickly again and made eye contact with Alan for the first time, who was staring at him sadly, speechless.

"After that I closed myself off a lot, and as far as I was concerned, I didn't need anybody. But now I can see that I was wrong. I don't think Julia would like seeing me like this. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything." Alan blinked, gaping a bit, because _he_ was the one that was supposed to be apologizing to _him_.

"I-_what_?"

_Eloquent as always_, a part of him mocked.

"No. I should be the one apologizing. I _slapped_ you." Alan finished lamely, as if Sebastian wasn't aware it had happened or he needed to be reminded. Sebastian shrugged.

"I deserved it. In the event that I try to apologize to Blaine and Kurt, and Kurt 1-ups you by punching me in the face, can you tell him that I truly am sorry? They are clearly in love and I should back off." He looked like he had struggled, saying it a bit, and Alan felt vaguely proud of him.

"Yeah. Of course." Alan said, nodding. "And I would watch out, Kurt can be vicious." He teased, laughing. Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

"…I know we haven't gotten along that much."

"Or at all." Alan said dryly, but in a teasing manner. Sebastian snorted.

"Yeah. But ah, do you think that maybe we can be friends?" Alan's eyes widened a little and he smiled, grasping Sebastian's hand and shaking it.

"Friends." Pause. "So you're really going to back off of Blaine?" he asked timidly, sheepishly. Sebastian pretended to hesitate and Alan groaned slightly and face palmed, bursting out laughing. He joined in, doubling over with laughter.

* * *

><p>"You're kinda like Dr. Phil, fixing everyone's problems and keeping order in the group." Eric stated, grinning.<p>

"Only with better hair." Alan uttered sleepily. Eric chuckled and turned over to face Alan, snuggling up closer to him.

"Only with better hair." He echoed, sighing contently as he pressed a kiss to Alan's forehead. He sunk down into Alan's lilac sheets, which were wrapped around their bodies messily, reveling in their softness. He had found, over the years, that Alan's bed was _extremely_ comfortable. Alan's _home_ bed, that is. Even when they were younger, they would sleep in the same bed, it just came naturally. Alan would drag out the spare mattress from under his bed, but it would be left untouched. It had started out as just an occasional thing. Eric would crawl into bed and sling an arm around Alan to calm him down during storms, and after the 8th grade rolled around, during which the Sadie Hawkins dance took place, he did it to ward off his friend's nightmares. (His stomach always did flips whenever recalling what those _monsters_ had did to his friends, how much stress and sadness it had brought their families. He had never seen Blaine's brother Cooper that distraught and angry before in his life.) And so it became their ritual, every time he slept over he slept in his bed. (Nowadays, meaning after they got together, Samantha would always remind them- probably to embarrass Alan, no less- that she was right across the hall from them "_So no funny business on my watch, kay_?")

"I love you." Eric whispered, enjoying the way it rolled off his tongue more easily now that he was used to saying it, and the way Alan's eyes lit up more than usual every time he said it.

"I love you too. Sleepy time now, though." Alan muttered, words slurring together almost to incoherent to form an actual sentence. Eric grinned again at how freaking adorable his boyfriend was being.

"Alright, don't go having any nightmares now." He warned, rubbing a soothing hand on his back comfortingly. Alan cracked an eye open, smiling.

"I won't with you here." He said firmly.

Soon they fell asleep, wrapped around each other late that Friday night. Not aware of the fact that Samantha and Bryce were watching them from the doorway, (open door policy.) matching huge grins on their faces.

And Alan didn't have a single nightmare that night.

~O.O~

The ending just makes me go _awwww_~ XD  
>And oh, character development! *le shocked* I had always had this headcanon that something must have happened to Seb that made him act like that and stuff, and boom. This is what transpired *nod nod*<br>I hope you liked it  
>R&amp;R?<p> 


	32. Thinking of the Past and Future

I D-o-n-t o-w-n G-l-e-e, got it? :D

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>I know right? I like the Sebastian in my story :)  
>Thad is. Hes just, like a gpoy of me XD Goofy and clumsy XD<br>Blaine probably would have died and the Warblers would be  
>forever remebered as 'the group whose lead soloist got his pants pulled down' or something like that XD<br>And it's perfectly fine sweetie! Life gets in the way a lot, considering how infrequent my updates have been as of late, so you're fine! :)

**kawaii01  
><strong>:) Well I'm glad people like him some now! 8D  
>And yes, second chances are everything. I think he'll be much nicer now. :)<p>

**warblerklainegleek123  
><strong>Welcome aboard the SS NADAU, kindly leave your sexuality at the door!  
>XD I'm glad you like it :)<br>And I know how you feel, I don't have any friends to fangirl over stuff with either :(  
>Aww, you're life isn't suckish, I find it interesting :)<p>

**PenMagic  
><strong>I'm glad you liked it! 8D  
>Sorry I haven't gotten time to read you're fanfic yet, I have so much going on, but it's at the top of my list, I promise! 3<br>I know what you mean, I knida feel like he'll go back to his old ways kn the show, but I don't know XD  
>We'll have to see, yes. :)<p>

Alright, I know, I know, my updating sucks. I've just been very busy as of late, reading the Hunger Games, school, reading the Hunger Games, walking my dog and working out a one or two hours a day. I'm swamped! XD

But any who, here, have some firstmeeting!Klaine as an apology. And some Anniversary!Klaine as well, I know I'm way late but whatever, I do what I want *Swag*

* * *

><p>"<em>OhmygoshI'msoexcitedimaycrapmyself, oh my gosh~!" Blaine, being ever so "not stereotypical", squealed loudly, bouncing up in down from where he had not so gracefully sat down. Alan winced, scowling slightly into the coffee cup he was currently inhaling.<em>

"_Calm down before you have an aneurysm or something, Wes would murder me." He grumbled back. Blaine, undeterred and unfazed by Alan's behavior, leaped from the spare bed in Alan's dorm and trotted over to the __brunet._

"_Aren't you excited though? We get so sing _Teenage dream_ by _Katy Perry_!" he emphasized the four words unnecessarily and seemed to nearly shake on the spot. He had been trying to get them to work in a Katy Perry song from since he had joined. Now he finally had his chance, a chance to shine and be in the spotlight, instead of taking the back seat._

_It had been that way for him ever since his brother had become famous. Blaine didn't hate Cooper, of course not, he could never hate him! It was just he envied him sometimes, for the approval and praise he received from their parents._

"_Ask me again in about two more cups of coffee." Blaine was jarred from his inner thoughts with the reply and nodded, bouncing more. After a few minutes Alan broke the silence._

"_C'mon, let's get to class." He said, sighing._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Dapper Curls Mic Hyper Pants." Eric said, side-glancing at the boy strangely. He looked to Alan and grinned. "Al." Alan smiled. They had met up after their last classes of the day, (Alan from Art, Eric from Calculus and Blaine from Geography.) and were all heading to the Senior Commons to perform.<em>

"_Hi, Eric." He stepped out of the way of traffic flowing up and down the west-wing staircase._

"_Wes wanted me to relay the message that he wants you to hurry up. He then went on a rant about how the Warblers own lead soloist was late. Case in point, he's a few minutes from hitting you to death with his gavel." Eric said casually, rolling his eyes a bit._

"_I told you!" Alan piped in._

"_You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Blaine said abruptly aware that his shoelace was untied. Saving himself from a nasty injury should he had tripped while descending the stairs; he reasoned that was a good enough excuse should he get his head chewed off by the council. He kneeled down and tied it, after so he hopped up quickly and followed his friends, though he was stopped at the bottom._

"_Excuse me? Hi, could you help me? I'm new here." An absolutely angelic voice asked. Blaine turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. A boy, most likely the same age as Blaine, with the most gorgeous blue eyes and pale skin- that reminded him of porcelain. He stared, captivated for a moment before he smiled and held out his hand._

"_My name's Blaine." The boy looked down at the hand for a second, probably debating whether or not to take it, before grasping it with a small smile of his own._

"_Kurt." Alan and Eric watched the exchange from afar and shared a look, lips curling into a knowing smile, before they both headed for the Senior Commons silently._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Wevid, we come baring news~!" Alan said happily. Wes and David both spun around instantly to stare at them, wearing matching frowns.<em>

"_Stop calling us that, we're not together!" David insisted._

"_You'd think after all this time they'd stop denying it so much." Alan said flippantly to Eric, face blank. Wes rubbed his face in his hands- possibly to hide a blush._

"_Never mind that, where's Blaine? You were supposed to be with him!" he chastised, flailing his arms and nearly smacking a random student that had gathered to watch._

"_We're not his baby sitters! Calm down Wesly, he's on his way." Alan assured them._

"_He was simply sidetracked…by a boy." Eric continued lightly. This seemed to grasp their attention, Wes stopped, mid-rant about how he didn't want to be called that and they both perked._

"_A boy?" David asked._

"_A boy."_

"_A cute boy?" Wes ventured._

"_Most definitely." Eric confirmed, smiling slyly._

"_A Harry Potter fan?" David continued timidly. Both he and Wes held their breath dramatically, awaiting the million dollar question. Eric stared at them._

"_Undetermined, I haven't exactly had the chance to talk to the guy over tea!" Alan said, shaking his head._

"_Well we cannot determine if their soul mates without knowing this guys-"_

"_Kurt." Eric supplied. Wes nodded._

"_-Kurt's movie genres." He finished. He glanced at his watch and tutted, eyes sweeping the room for any glimpse of an over gelled Frodo Baggins. Soon the doors opened and Frodo himself stepped in, excitedly dragging a baffled brunet in his wake._

"_Oh-ho, good choice. He _is _cute!" Wes commented, looking to David. Meanwhile Alan was racking his brain. He _knew, _come to think of it, that Kurt looked familiar…_

"_No uniform." David observed. That statement made a light bulb go off over Alan's head._

"_He's a spy!" He whispered, face palming._

"What_?" The other three asked in unison, aghast._

"_I can't believe I didn't recognize him before, he is in New Directions." The others turned to stare at Kurt again, realization slowly dawning on them. A few weeks back after receiving their letter from Sectionals they looked them up on YouTube to vaguely see what they were up against._

"_Oh how Romeo and Juliet-esc!" Wes exclaimed, clasping his hands together._

"_He doesn't look like he came to spy though, he looks a little lonely, and lost." Alan said, ignoring the Asian and tilting his head to the side._

"_Well Dalton isn't exactly the smallest school around, it's like a labyrinth." David commented blandly._

"_People thought I had went home last weekend, but I really was lost in the maze of hallways." Thad suddenly said casually, randomly joining the conversation. Wes literally jumped at his random appearance._

"_O-kay then…" Alan trailed off slowly, staring at the third council member questioningly. Thad was about to launch into the story, but Wes stopped him._

"_We should really start the song now."_

"_Yeah, people have things to do. Fight Club is gonna start soon." David said. Wes shushed him with a "Which we cannot speak of!"_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we've been together for a whole year." Kurt said, glancing at the calendar on Blaine's wall that displayed it was the 15th of March, a complimentary red heart forming around the box in red marker.<p>

"Yeah, it feels like just yesterday I was singing a flirty song indirectly to you." Kurt snorted. He climbed under the covers, pulling Blaine close.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine paused Mulan and looked from his TV to Kurt.

"This is going to sound like a really cheesy date, but-"

"I'd love to." Blaine said simply, cutting him off.

"You didn't even hear what it was!"

"It doesn't matter what it is- I'd go with you to the _moon _if you suggested it. I love spending time with you." And then Blaine was giving him that _look_. The I'm-so-freaking-in-love-with-you look, that made his heart melt, the look where it was as if Kurt was holding the sun. His eyes were basically heart-shaped.

You are such a _sap_." Kurt said, smiling softly.

"So, this date?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"Right. Do you want to go to Color Be Mine tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." Blaine repeated, tugging him into a kiss. The moment was shattered minutes later when a sharp knock sounded from the door. Kurt squeaked quietly and despite that fact that either parent were not likely to come in, he covered his exposed chest with a sheet. Had they known that Blaine's parents were coming home earlier they would have put their clothes on much earlier.

"Blaine, I received a call from Cooper. He'll be coming out to visit sometime next week." Mr. Anderson's clipped voice floated into the room and Blaine sighed. _Great_. He just _knew _that his father would go on about how proud he was of Cooper. For having a great _job_, for having a great house and being perfectly _straight_, having a _girlfriend_. He swallowed thickly as his father's footsteps faded and Kurt noticed, placing several kisses on his exposed shoulder.

"Everything -_kiss_- will be -_kiss_- fine." He moved to his cheek and kept his lips there for a minute or two. "I think it will be nice to finally meet your brother, though." Kurt said absentmindedly, earning a grin from his lover. Blaine could just imagine how excited his brother would act upon meeting the boy who saved his brother's life.

* * *

><p>After another long day, Wes and David were content with simply laying next to each other, hips and arms touching. They didn't need to speak, but David was the first to break the silence.<p>

"It's almost April. This school year has been going by so fast." He stated, and they could both hear the underlying messages.

_You'll be graduating soon._

_What will happen to us?_

_I'll miss you._

_Don't go._

"Mhm." Was all Wes said. David sighed and rolled onto his side to face him.

"What if I'm not good at running the Warblers?" he asked.

"You'll do _fine_. You did it fine with me and you'll do fine without. As a plus you do have Thad." Wes said, chuckling softly. He leaned forward and kissed him lightly for reassurance. David kissed back as one of his dark hand's found its way into Wes' soft hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too." David laid his head on Wes' chest.

"And when you think about it, I'll have until near the end of summer break before I have to…" Wes trailed off and cleared his throat.

Leave. It was something he hadn't thought of much, or tried not to anyway. He'd be leaving the school. _Forever_. As if reading his thoughts, David squeezed his arm.

"You'll have to visit. Like, a lot." Wes chuckled.

"Of course. Make sure to watch over Thad. Don't let him near anything pointy, and make sure he doesn't blow up the science room. _Again_." David snorted.

"Duly noted."

"Oh! Remember to place most items on the bottom shelf so Blaine won't have a conniption." They both erupted into laughter at that, clutching onto each other.

Sure, they'd have to discuss their future together more, but for now, the were content with simply laying together.

* * *

><p>Eric watched the scene before him carefully. Kurt was currently in the middle of telling him, Sebastian, and Alan some 'important news' but he kept getting sidetracked with little details of his night with Blaine. It had taken some time, but he and Blaine had come around and started accepting Sebastian as a friend. And as Alan had stated, he <em>did <em>seem nice when you looked past the slightly arrogant attitude.

"He asked me to marry him!" Kurt finally exclaimed. Alan's sharp squeal seemed to bounce around their dorm room.

"Oh my gosh no way!" Eric paused his thoughts to blink, momentarily stunned.

"What did you say?" he demanded, grinning. Kurt flushed lightly and smiled back.

"Well he didn't mean right this second, we're talking about down the line in New York, but…" he trailed off, most likely to build suspense. "I said yes!" Queue more squealing. Even Sebastian seemed happy by the news, congratulating him. His eyes flickered to Alan, who smiled back radiantly. Eric examined the look. It wasn't his regular truly happy smile, and it wasn't exactly his bedroom eyes. It looked almost shy, and Alan didn't notice a thing. Eric suddenly felt realization dawn on himself. It was the look Alan had given himself many-a-time, before he knew Alan had liked him. A few other moments from other times they had hung out connected and he came to a jarring discovery.

Sebastian was falling in love with Alan.

* * *

><p>…:3 I have nothing to say. Except that next chapter, Cooper will appear, yaaaaayyy~! And I firmly believe he's friendly and whatnot, like fanon Cooper, or the Cooper from askanderbros on Tumblr! (aka really epic and nice!) XD<p> 


	33. Cooper part 1

I don't own Glee~

**Alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee  
><strong>Aww, thanks :D

**warblerklainegleek123  
><strong>I know right? I shocked myself thinking it up! XD  
>Thanks<p>

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>Why thank you, I loved writing the Teenage Dream flashback  
>WEVID, I KNOW RIGHT? I have a feeling their in it for the long haul like Klaine *flails*<br>YES. RIB BETTER HAVE THEM GET MARRIED. Or at least hint about it!  
>Yeah. Alan really took the time to get to know Sebastian and that warmed something in his cold heart~ XD<p>

**TheArtsMatter  
><strong>Aww thanks, if Ryan made a Warbler side story, let alone used my characters I would flail so freakin hard XD  
>No, he's not British, but that's very interesting XD<p>

**Midnightfeather  
><strong>I know! Wevid, gah, I killed myself writing it XD

**Wolf Princess girl  
><strong>YEAH. I mean, it isn't a real story til there's some type or triangle going on XD  
>Thank you~ 8D<p>

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>YAY YOUR BACK *huggles*  
>:)<p>

**AnneCpc  
><strong>Thanks~!

I'm seeing mixed reviews about Seb/Al/Eric :3 Delightful. I love throwing in plot twists :3

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"Yes, by all means Eric, just barge on in, that's fine." Kurt said sarcastically, sitting up when Blaine had gotten off his lap he had previously been straddling, reluctantly fixing his shirt and thankful that Blaine hadn't ripped any of the buttons off when he sort of attacked him that evening. Not knowing what the cause of Blaine's sudden libido increase he decided to just go with it. That is until Eric decided to burst his way in like Mr. Kool Aid man.<p>

"I'm sorry but I have important news." Eric started pacing and Kurt shared a look with Blaine.

"News you couldn't divulge to, um, I dunno, your boyfriend?" Blaine asked dryly, shifting around to lay on his stomach. He sighed, wishing they could get back to making out again. Wevid, being the evil couple they are, decided to troll New Directions' YouTube page, only to come across a video titled: _Cheerios 4 Minutes Pep-Rally Performance_. And after watching it they decided to bestow this video onto Blaine, smug smirks and all. Yeah, Blaine had known he was a cheerleader. He had _not _seen them preform and he was certainly _not _prepared for the supermegafoxyawesomehot images that flickered across his screen.

"No, because it's about him- sort of. Maybe, I don't know." The more he talked the more distressed he seemed.

"Are you okay Eric? Just tell us what's going on."

"B-"

"C'mon, we won't tell a soul!" Blaine piped.

"Scouts honor!" Kurt continued, holding up a hand.

"Sebastian's in love with Alan." They almost didn't hear what he had said, because he said it so fast, but when it registered they paused before bursting out laughing.

"Oh wow, that's a good one!"

"I think I'm gonna bust a gut!" Eric frowned. When they had calmed down Kurt paused again, raising his eyebrows.

"And what makes you think _Sebastian_, of all people, is in love? Alan has said so himself, he's never been in a serious relationship. Period."

"Yes, but that was because he was feeling heartbroken because of Julia. Now he's feeling better, after talking with Alan." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Blaine blinked, feeling bored.

"Okay, so suppose he was, hypothetically, why are you worrying so much? It's not like Lan feels the same way or anything." He said flippantly, rolling on his side to spoon with Kurt.

"But, you can't deny that he smiles a lot when Alan's around." Eric didn't know why he was being so stubborn, especially considering that he was trying to prove to others that his friend was in love with his boyfriend.

"Yeah, well, you tend to smile a lot when you're happy. Go figure." Kurt said.

"Gale had said that Katniss only smiles in the woods, and Alan is a fun guy to be around."

"Oh my gosh, their totally just like Katniss, Gale, and Peeta." Kurt exclaimed suddenly, giggling more.

"Yeah! Alan is totally Katniss.

"And Peeta is Eric."

"Definitely."

"Or really, Alan waited for Eric for six years. So would Alan be Peeta?"

"I guess you're right." Blaine said, beaming. Eric stared at the two of them as if they had spurted four heads. His palm connected with his forehead and he turned to leave, Kurt and Blaine calling for him to come back.

"Alright, enough joking. Any other reasons Seb might be infatuated with him?"

"Well he was really the first one Sebastian opened up to after Julia, and he keeps giving Alan these looks-"

"Looks?" Kurt asked.

"It looks exactly like Blaine's I'm-so-freaking-in-love-with-you look."

"Look, Eric," Kurt sighed, sitting up once more. "You're starting to sound really paranoid. Instead of jumping to conclusions why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Oh right, because 'Oh hey Sebastian, how's it going. Hey by the way, are you in love with my boyfriend?' sounds like the perfect ice breaker." Eric shot back, crossing his arms.

"Well, there's nothing really else I can think of, then." Eric sighed this time.

"I know, you're right. Thank you for the help. I should go now, let you to get back to what you were doing." With a few over exaggerated eyebrow wiggles Eric stepped out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Nick and Jeff battle each other on Just Dance 2, laughing at how into it they were getting.<p>

"Alright, this time I want to pick a duet." Nick said, taking the Wii remote from Jeff's hand and selecting "Sway"

"Alright, already I'm confused." Jeff said when the song started up, the two character guides "interacting" a bit. "Who am I?"

"Player one is the girl." Nick replied casually.

"Hey, why do I have to be the girl?" Jeff asked.

"You didn't seem to mind last night, sweetheart." Nick teased saucily, giving him a wink. Jeff lost his footing and almost fell to the floor, catching himself as the others howled with laughter. Once the music started, though, the two got comically serious, getting in the zone and mimicking every hip sway and hand flourish. The others snickered while Trent let out an over exaggerated yell.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

Blaine glanced at his watch and sighed sadly. For some reason, his father wanted him to come home for the weekend. But whatever the reason, it couldn't be good. Alan, Sebastian and Kurt decided to come, Alan and Seb for reasons of studying and Kurt simply stayed by his side 24/7.

"We have to go now guys, I'll see you next week!" Nick and Jeff, who were about to dance to the Pussycat Doll's When I Grow Up, pouted and quickly ran over to him, giving him a giant hug.

"By Blainers~!" Alan kissed Eric goodbye quickly and waved to the others, heading for the door. They went to their separate cars and met up at Blaine's house (aka mansion, really.) As expected, his parents were nowhere to be seen for the time being, away on a big business trip.

As second nature, Alan shed his shoes and coat into a door below the steps to the second story, that when closed simply looked like the rest of the wall. He was used to coming over to Blaine's often, because his parents were rarely home and to keep him company. Sometime around 7th grade Blaine gave him a spare key, trusting him enough to come over any time he wanted. Kurt and Blaine did the same, while Sebastian stood back awkwardly at the door. Kurt snickered a bit and Blaine grinned.

"Don't be shy, Seb, it's unlike you. Make yourself at home!" He said it with slight sarcasm, because Dalton had always been his home, more than his own home. He gestured around the wide expanse of the entrance and headed for a door to the left of the stairs, it was basically a small library, with two bookshelves and comfortable armchairs. There was even a window seat, overlooking the side of the house, where a small deck and garden were tucked away. Blaine said hello to the nice housemaid Linda, (he didn't see the point of having a housemaid; he did well at cleaning up after himself but what his father said goes. Usually.) and gestured for them to follow.

"Want anything to drink?" Alan asked.

"An orange Crush would be nice."

"Diet coke please." Alan looked questioningly at Sebastian.

"Oh, water's fine." Alan nodded and slipped into the kitchen, grabbing the specified drinks from the fridge. They were already cracking into their books when he came in.

"I have to hand it to you, your house is really nice." Sebastian admitted.

No one noticed as a figure snuck into the room, tip-toeing their way up to Blaine, whose back was turned. They suddenly pounced, wrapping their arms around his waist.

"LITTLE BROTHER~!" Blaine shrieked, flailing a bit as he nearly toppled over. Copper Anderson laughed with glee, patting him on the back.

"I got ya!" Once he got over the initial shock Alan jumped from his chair, pulling him into a hug.

"Cooper!"

"Oh my gosh Lan, you're getting so tall! You're almost my height now." Cooper said, grinning as he looked over him. (Cooper and Blaine both call Alan Lan, it's their endearing nickname of his. And Eric calls him Al, and Eric's the only one who is allowed to call him that XD)

"I remember when you used to be shorter than Blaine!" Blaine huffed, knowing that a short joke was going to pop up sometime. Sebastian leaned over to Kurt.

"Isn't that the free credit report guy?"

"Mh-hm."

"And he's Blaine's brother?"

"Yeah. You kinda get used to it after a while."

"Blaine! You look taller." Blaine blinked.

"Really?" He asked hopefully, sitting up taller.

"Yeah, at least a little bit." Blaine squeals a bit and Kurt chuckles, gazing at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Hi Kurt!" Before he had time to react Cooper had already swooped over to him and gave him a giant hug. Once he let go Kurt sent him a glare that wasn't so convincing and fixed his wrinkled shirt.

"Oh? I'm sorry, where are my manners, I don't think we've met before." Cooper suddenly noticed Sebastian and held out his hand to shake. Sebastian took it and grinned.

"I'm Sebastian." After a few minutes Cooper turned back to Blaine.

"Is Eric around? I haven't seen him in a while either."

"He went home for the weekend." Alan supplied.

"Speaking of, why are you home? No offense but I thought you were shooting a movie or something.

"Well I am, but production has paused, so I decided to come home for a bit!"

"Herd anything from mom and dad?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they're on their way home from whatever business trip they were on." Blaine knew that they were actually supposed to be back next week, but no doubt decided to rush home to see Cooper.

"Figures." Blaine muttered under his breath dejectedly.

"What?"

"Nothing, I uh, think it might be better to finish our homework in my bedroom guys." He gathered his books and tromped up the stairs, Kurt gathering his stuff quickly and following after him, ready to comfort him and leaving a confused Cooper in their wake.

* * *

><p>End of part Uno! :D My Cooper is kind of some canon part fanon. XD He's still oblivious to how Blaine feels, but they've kept in touch more often.<p>

Alan has known Cooper since he was about like 13, if you were wondering. He was practically Blaine's first friend, and they hung at Blaine's house a lot, back in the day XD

Preview for the next chapter~!

_Sebastian glanced to where Alan and Eric sat, giggling and chatting happily while they held hands and leaned on each other. He tore his gaze from them back to his paper._

_He knew it was no use. Alan obviously loved Eric, and vice versa. Their ties ran deep, knowing each other for, what, six years was it? Alan had only known him for a few months and most of the time he was arrogant and tried to steal away Blaine. Alan was the only one that had really tried to get to know him any, and Sebastian, as strange as it was, actually trusted someone again. He had never told anybody else about Julia, but there was something about Alan that just seemed safe and trustworthy. _

_He had tried to convince himself loads of times that it was just a small crush and it would pass, but he was just lying to himself. He was falling more and more in love with Alan every day. And he tried to convince himself that the pains in his chest were because he had been doing too many pushups. He couldn't help but laugh bitterly. _

_It was the first time he had ever fallen in love with someone, and the feelings weren't mutual._


	34. Cooper part 2

I don't own Glee

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>Indeed I know what you mean ;)  
>alakjdvlkjs I know right? I saw the Hunger Games the other day and it was totally awesome, I'm still in shock.<br>Niff are just too cute for words, I agree XD  
>Yeah, my headcanon is that Blaine totally called Cooper after they kissed XD And every now and then he pops back into Lima suddenly, mostly to check on Blaine :)<p>

**PenMagic  
><strong>Thank you~! 8D Lan and Seb are an interesting paring, aren't they? XD  
>I don't even remember how I thought of SebLan. I guess it just spawned after he apologized lol

**warblerklainegleek123  
><strong>*huggles* your wish is my command~!

**AlyDuartsGleek  
><strong>HIYA~ *huggles* I do indeed know the muffin man *nod nod*  
>Well, I have a GleeHunger Games fic. But I put the category as Glee, since the characters from THG don't meet or interact with them in any way :)

**MusicalEscape  
><strong>Yeah, that's why I tried to make him nice in my story XD  
>That sucks = I hope you feel better now at least!  
>SLASH SAVINGS~<p>

Ajklkjsnvjsnvjks Big Brothers was AWESOME. I can relate to Blaine in a way, having an older sibling that is constantly getting on your case about everything you do . I felt so bad for him, and absolutely loved Fighter, for obvious reasons :3 And don't even get me started on the Klaine hallway scene and Margaret Thatcher-Dog *squeals*

That is all. XD

Also little bit of angst in this chapter, just as a heads up~

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Blaine grumbled a string of curses and plopped into the chair next to Kurt, jaw clenched. Kurt rubbed his back.<p>

"What's wrong sweetie?" Instead of answering Blaine just jerked his head to the side, where his brother was laughing and talking with his friends.

"Well that can't be helped; he hasn't seen them in a coon's age. Wanna tell me what's _really_ bothering you?" Staring pensively Kurt prodded his side lightly with his pencil. Blaine shrugged. Kurt sighed.

"Fine then, don't talk to me." Crossing one leg over the other he went back to his Calculus work, knowing that eventually Blaine would try to communicate with him.

"It's my dad…again." Blaine finally admitted, looking to his hands. Kurt nodded and continued to rub his back lovingly. Without question he led them to Blaine's room, cuddling him close on his bed.

"What did he say this time?" Kurt asked softly.

"The usual." He said with a small shrug. _The usual; _something along the lines of 'Why can't you be like your brother?' Ever since his parents had gotten back they had fawned of Cooper and barely registered Blaine's presence, picking on his flaws even more. Cooper was either unaware or just didn't care. Probably the latter. Kurt listened to every word, spooning against him and wrapping his arms around him.

"I could probably get your mind off of things, if you'd like?" He whispered, hands suddenly skimming down the front of his blazer, popping buttons slowly while he kissed at Blaine's neck.

"As much as I would love tha-_AT_-" Smiling with satisfaction Kurt eyed the hickey that was starting to already form and instead connected their lips greedily. Blaine giggles lightly into the kiss, pressing back until the gnawing thought that he has to be home in time for dinner- one of the _few _family dinners- which is sure to be a train wreck, prevails and he pulls away slowly.

"As lovely as that sounds I have to go." Kurt whined in protest a bit but Blaine got up anyway. Giving him another quick peck goodbye he left his dorm room, knowing that Kurt would stick around to wait for him until after dinner, or let himself out and lock the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Once Blaine had arrived home he changed into something casual, but not <em>too<em> casual, and joined his parents at the dining room table, Cooper joining not long afterwards. Almost instantly he starts up a conversation on his many 'acting adventures' and their parents eat it up. Blaine scowled slightly into his salad and stabbed at it, bringing it to his mouth and chewing slowly. Cooper decides to turn things around and asks Blaine about school and Glee club.

"Any plans for after Kurt goes off to college?" Cooper asked curiously, not knowing that the topic- any topic of Kurt, actually- was skating on thin ice around here.

"Maybe he can find a girlfriend." Mr. Anderson grumbles. Weather it was meant to be herd or not it doesn't matter. Blaine set his fork down and stared at his father.

"I plan on staying with Kurt. I don't want a girlfriend, because I'm _gay_." Now it's his father's turn to stare.

"You are simply confused and deluded. Why can't you be more like Cooper?" Blaine casts his eyes to his plate, feeling his brother's slightly wide eyes upon him. There it is; the line his father had used countless times. He attempts to slow his heart rate down and forces his hands to uncurl themselves from where they rest at his sides. Cooper's gaze flickered between the two warily, feeling no pride in the words at all.

"I'm not deluded. I'm in love with Kurt." He can tell that his father is getting even more angry but he doesn't care. He needs him to know that he will never, ever be able to change who he is. His mother glances at both of them every few seconds, unable to step in or say anything. Like usual. Blaine and Mr. Anderson started to raise their voice, unwilling to back down until he says something along the lines of:

"When are you going to stop messing around with that boy and find a proper girlfriend?" And with that Blaine excuses himself roughly and storms out, willing himself not to cry in front of his father.

* * *

><p>Nick taped his pencil to his paper a few times, meeting Jeff's stare occasionally. Then they take to staring at Sebastian every now and then, a slight grin on their faces. Sebastian glanced to where Alan and Eric sat, giggling and chatting happily while they held hands and leaned on each other. He tore his gaze from them back to his paper.<p>

He knew it was no use. Alan obviously loved Eric, and vice versa. Their ties ran deep, knowing each other for, what, six years was it? Alan had only known him for a few months and most of the time he was arrogant and tried to steal away Blaine. Alan was the only one that had really tried to get to know him any, and Sebastian, as strange as it was, actually trusted someone again. He had never told anybody else about Julia, but there was something about Alan that just seemed safe and trustworthy.

He had tried to convince himself loads of times that it was just a small crush and it would pass, but he was just lying to himself. He was falling more and more in love with Alan every day. And he tried to convince himself that the pains in his chest were because he had been doing too many pushups. He couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

It was the first time he had ever fallen in love with someone, and the feelings weren't mutual.

"Enjoying the view?" Nick asked, snapping Sebastian back into reality.

"What?" Sebastian asked, turning to them. They both simply regarded him with matching sympathetic stares and he scowled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We can see right through you, ya'know."

"Regardless it doesn't matter." Sebastian snapped, grabbing his pencil in an attempt to return to his work. He certainly wasn't going to act on these feelings, that thing was for sure. Alan was truly happy for once. His own internal statement suddenly brought his attention; that he had acted like a true dick to Blaine and Kurt and he huffed, placing his head in his arms that were crossed on the table. Any other time Nick and Jeff would have thought this was comical and laughed, but they shared another look and patted him on the back.

* * *

><p>Kurt held Blaine close, whispering sweet words of comfort into his ear as Blaine cried, silent tears cascading down his face. Kurt kissed them away and muttered 'I love you' like a mantra. Blaine buried himself further into Kurt's arms.<p>

"Just think, after next year you'll be able to move in with me." Kurt tried softly, attempting to cheer him up, kissing Blaine's forehead. If possible, it only increased Blaine's tears. Perhaps implying that he'll be going off to New York this year was a bad idea. After a second he had a thought and intertwined their fingers and giving his a light squeeze.

"_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect." _He sang softly, running his other hand through Blaine's curls. It seemed to have some affect, as Blaine's heartbeat slowed down. _"Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing you, are perfect to me." _Blaine sighed a bit, cheeks finally dry and heart finally slow.

"Thank you." Kurt just hummed in response.

"And I mean every word of it."

* * *

><p>Oh gosh the angst! But the ending was cute, right? XD Don't fret my readers things between Coop and Blainers will be sorted next chapter 8D I can't really say the same for Seb though, sadly.<p> 


	35. Cooper part 3

I don't own Glee, duh! XD

**Alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee**  
>Yes, Niff should have been canon! XD<p>

**Lifelane**  
>I know! D': Do not fret though, all will be right at the end of this chapter~!<p>

**MusicalEscape**  
>I know~ :(<p>

**XxPurplePerfectRosexX**  
>Haha thanks! :)<p>

**MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan  
><strong>I have a feeling you will like this chapter! XD

**Ainjel**  
>AINJEL, MY SWEET BABY :D Oh thank you sweetie, I'm glad you're getting a laugh! XD<p>

**AlyDuartsGleek  
><strong>Ahaha thanks :)  
>Pfft I actually snorted at my screen<p>

**PenMagic**  
>HE WOULD. My mom, sis and I all agree he would make the best Finnick :3 XD<p>

Alksjaskhbds The last episodes, THERE ARE NO WORDS. They were SOOO good. And I cannot WAIT from prom :'D It's gonna be epic, and un-gelled!Blaine~! YAY~ FREE THE CURLS *fist pump* Don't mind me I'm hyper XD So, the end =/ We know it's coming, all good things must come to an end. Like Glee, and this story D': **DON'T WORRY THOUGH. **It's not ending right away! I still have a few episodes in mind, and an epilogue. I was thinking about making a sequel, but- Almost ALL the boys will be graduationg cept Blaine D': I dunno, I still have to mull things over and stuff. I the meantime, enjoy the Klaine and Anderbro feels~! :D

* * *

><p>Kurt yawned, stretching out his sore limbs and climbing out of bed. He threw on a robe, blinking blearily as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Upon entering he was not prepared to see Cooper sitting at the kitchen table with Blaine. Cooper was trying to feign casual while Blaine was obviously tense. Yawning again he moved forward, saying hi to Cooper and pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips lightly.<p>

"Morning babe. Sleep well?" Blaine asked, flashing a quick smile. Kurt hummed in confirmation and poured some already brewed coffee into a mug, adding in the perfect amount of milk and sugar. Cooper stared on at the two, eyebrows raised.

"Hi there." Kurt rolled his eyes when his back was to them, and got out a bowl and the Cocoa Pebbles. Judging on the fact that Cooper was there Blaine had probably not eaten, simply wrung his hands in his lap while Cooper stirred his almost empty coffee cup awkwardly. He placed it in front of his lover and ran a hand through his still-curly hair as he sat down next to him, smiling serenely. Minus the slightly big-headed man sitting on the other side of them, it'd be just like any other Saturday mornings they shared. Cooper glanced between the two and smiled softly. A few minutes of silence passed by, only broke by the light scraping of Blaine's spoon on the bottom of his bowl and, as he described them, Kurt's cute tiny slurping noises he made.

"_I don't slurp my drinks!" Kurt protested lightly, face heating up in a blush. Blaine just grinned that dopey smile at him._

"_Whatever you say. I think it's adorable, anyway."_

Cooper's brow creased and he stood up, placing his long empty cup in the sink. When he sat down again he pressed his elbows onto the table, face serious for once. Blaine kept his gaze anywhere but Cooper, and Kurt was the opposite.

"Blaine. I-I'm sorry about what happened the other night." He said finally, eyes boring into Blaine's head. Kurt quietly excused himself and began to rise in his seat. Blaine, however, latched onto his arm, eyes pleading. Kurt smiled a bit for encouragement and sat down again, slipping his hand into Blaine's.

"It wasn't your fault." Blaine said with a flippant tone, still not making eye contact.

"I-" Cooper licked his lips, preparing himself for the answer to his next question. "Has he always been like that, to you?" After what seemed like an eternity Blaine glanced up at him slowly, surprised at the amount of anger, confusion, concern, and guilt swimming in his brother's eyes. Cooper had always thought their parents had treated Blaine the same way they treated him; kind, always giving off words of encouragement, prideful, yet hard on you at times to better your skills…After his father had spoken he had wanted to defend Blaine, but it probably would have just made him angrier. And it shocked him that he had said all that in front of him, which made him wonder how much he said in front of his friends, or Kurt…Blaine sighed and felt Kurt give his hand a tight squeeze.

"H-he's trying to do better. But it's kind of hard for him." Blaine swallowed, glancing down at the bowl of milk on the table. Cooper nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't speak out." Blaine shrugged, closing himself up from the world. Kurt nudged his shoulder and gave his hand a firm squeeze, offering him a small smile.

"I didn't expect you to, honestly- it wouldn't of helped anyway." Cooper made a humming noise in affirmation and tentatively reached out his hand and placed it on top of Blaine's unoccupied one.

"I really want to reconnect with you, Blaine." He glanced to Kurt, who smiled, and back to Blaine, eyes pleading. Blaine stared at him for a few seconds.

"I-I would like that." He said, tone barely above a whisper. Cooper smiled.

"Alright. Then let's talk."

And talk they did. They talked until they were nearly hoarse, Kurt interjecting here and there as well. And by the end of it Cooper was all caught up on their relationship, and others at Dalton.

"Wow. I didn't expect David or Wes to be gay." Cooper said, eyes alight with mirth. Blaine giggled.

"I know! We teased them about it all the time, but we didn't actually think they'd be together!" Soon they were all laughing again, holding onto various objects or people to ground themselves. When the laughter died down a bit Blaine sighed, feeling 100% better than before. He raised the bowl of milk to his lips right as Cooper smirked.

"Oh. And Kurt, you really are an amazing Countertenor. You have the best vocal range." Kurt smiled in thanks.

"Especially when you think you and Blaine have the house to yourselves." Kurt sucked in a breath, eyes going wide as Blaine sprawled the table with milk, Cooper howling with laughter.

"_Cooper!"_

* * *

><p>Sebastian swears that '<em>turning<em> _over_ _to_ _the_ _light_ _side'_, as Nick and Jeff had called it (he refused to call them _Niff_, as it sounded tacky to him), has depleted his brain cells. Seriously, he was _tripping _of his own dang feet. It was like he was a completely different person- and well to be truthful, he _was_. Being with Julia had always brought out the best in him; a happy not-as-arrogant-and-confident teenager.

He had put his walls up, a protective house of sorts around him, (or Alcatraz fortress of sorts, really.) not even letting his loving, accepting parents in. Opening up to not just one, but around _sixteen _other Warblers, (he would be held accountable for far too many people's feelings, not just his own, if he were to screw something up within the group. Any more than already.) As easy as it may sound was anything but, so here he was constantly making an awkward fool out of himself for his lack of skill in the art of friendship.

And Nick and Jeff were giving him that synchronized _look_ of theirs, an endearing look that made him want to punch a desk in frustration because he was- is not _endearing_, he's _supposed _to be a sexy mysterious heart breaker.

"We would like to offer you our services." Jeff stated, as they sat down on Sebastian's roommate's bed. (They of course had no idea what the heck had come in contact with his bed, and didn't feel like taking any chances.) Sebastian arched a brow, bemused look coming onto his face.

"As sexy as that sounds I'm not interested." Jeff snorted, Nick rolled his eyes.

"Eww, we're not either. You _know _why we're here."

"Do I?" Sebastian asked, feigning innocence as he crossed his legs, lounging against the wall.

"You're in love with Alan." Nick said, a rhetorical question, because beating around the bush any longer would get them nowhere.

"I never said that." Sebastian snapped, eyes narrowing.

"Don't deny it." Jeff shot back, smile on his face, though no traces of mirth in his eyes.

"You might as well have."

"The way you look at him, it's kind of obvious."

"Leer, really."

"Indeed."

"I do not." Sebastian said stubbornly.

"Aw look, he's basically pouting."

"How upmost darling!"

"I hate you."

"No you don't!" Jeff trilled, grinning.

Sebastian heaved a sigh. How anyone put up with these two he'd never know.

"What is this supposed service anyway?"

"Matchmaking!" They exclaimed in unison, bouncing on the opposite bed happily. If Sebastian's eyebrow were to rise any farther it would surely hit his hairline.

"…I beg your pardon?"

"We're going to help you get over Alan!" Nick exclaimed, daring to move forward and pat Sebastian on the shoulder.

"You'll thank us later, Seb."

"No, I don't think I will." Sebastian sighed. He knew that was what he was supposed to do. He wasn't going to rip Alan away from Eric, like he had tried with Kurt and Blaine. If Alan was happy than he was. (_Then why was his heart cracking into a million pieces?) _ He wanted to be selfish, to grab Alan away from Eric and fly them to Paris to live happily ever after, but Alan didn't like him like that. (The thought sent a shooting pain through his chest.) Regardless Jeff took out a pencil and small tablet from his blazer pocket, poised and ready to write. "And don't call me Se- that."

_Only Julia's allowed to call me that._

"So, what's your type, exactly?" Nick asked, blissfully unaware of Sebastian's inner turmoil.

"I don't have one." He stated gruffly, crossing his arms.

"Sounds like an Enrique Iglesias song." Sebastian snorted. Jeff nodded, scribbling something down onto the paper happily.

"The uncensored version."

"It fits him perfectly."

"You should sing that sometime." Jeff said off-handedly, continuing to scratch down something onto the page. Every time Sebastian leaned forward to see what he would tilt the paper further inward so he couldn't make anything out.

"Go away."

"No." Nick grinned triumphantly when Sebastian scowled again.

"What are you drawing, anyway?" Sebastian finally asked, glaring at Jeff. After a second he flipped over the pad, where instead of several words or phrases as Sebastian had expected, there were doodles. One in the corner looked to be a chibi version of Jeff and Nick, kissing with several hearts around it. Another was a Mockingjay pin. The most prominent picture, though, was a picture of a rabbit chewing on a carrot.

"Bunny!" Jeff stated, jiggling the page up and down to make it seem like it was bouncing. Nick snorted as Sebastian's palm met his forehead.

* * *

><p>Wes rubbed his temples, glancing around the room. Nearly everyone was working or talking about college. Warbler Kurt was sitting in one of the couches, head buried in some NYADA paper of sorts, while Warbler Blaine sat nearby, trying not to look too much like a wounded puppy (it wasn't working.) Alan and Eric sat on the other side of him, their own collage papers in their hands, (NYU for Eric and NYFA for Alan) bending over Eric's laptop in search of a relatively cheap apartment close to their schools.<p>

Nearly everyone had plans. Klaine and Aric were going to New York, Sebastian was going to head back to attend college in Paris, Trent wanted to help the animals in Australia (even though he was going to graduate next year) Nick and Jeff, even though not knowing what they wanted to do or where, were going to stick together regardless, David wanted to go to a dance school in NY next year.

And then there was Wes. He wasn't sure what he was going to do either, and could only hope it was going to be with his soul mate. He had to face the facts; all of his close friends were leaving, one way or another. The stunning thought that had been shoved aside until now nearly choked him up, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. David glanced over at him.

"You okay Wes?" David put a hand on his shoulder, concern crossing onto his face. Wes nodded.

"Yeah, just..thinking." He suddenly felt the need to say something, and not just to David. He banged his g- Jennifer on the table once, twice softly to get everyone's attention. Even Thad snapped awake, wiping the drool from his face. The others in the room peered at him curiously, pausing their conversations to hear what he had to say.

"Warblers, as you know graduation is coming up. And for many of you that means…goodbye." He frowned, feeling a pang of guilt as Blaine flinched from the corner of his eye. David latched onto his hand slightly.

"And some of us may never see each other again. I know what you're thinking: "We're the Warblers, we're always going to be together, even if we aren't in the same place." He paused, feeling a strange lump beginning to form in his throat.

"But that's not necessarily true. Things get away from us. You might get a call and forget to call them back, or we might change or numbers, addresses. Things are going to get harder. But I want you guys to promise me that you'll try. Even if it means reconnecting through Facebook of all things." He rolled his damp eyes while several chuckled lightly. Then the rest of them echoed "We promise" back at him.

"Okay people, nows the time for a group hug." Trent announced, throwing out his arms. They all met in the middle of the room, even Sebastian, giggling quietly. Someone suddenly yelled out the Warbler call and they all found themselves yelling it out, hugging as the sun started to dive behind the horizon.

* * *

><p>OH GOSH *Sobs* not gonna like, I cried writing the last part :'D<br>Sorry if it doesn't make sense, I'll like fix it later. I'M SO TIRED D:


	36. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON Authors Note

Hi guys! It's the incredibly lazy and horrible author here! :D I am so, so, so, so, sosososososososososososososo soso SO SO S O OOO SORRY about how late I am Life has gotten so hectic with me that I had no time to write/forgot about writing/writers block/ etc… Anywho. I've bet you've taken notice on how my stories keep growing in numbers, eh? Well that's what I do when I have writers block, I create new stories. Unfortunately now I'm in over my head with in complete stories I have to update!

But do not fear my readers. I promise that I will get new chapters out very soon. I'm working on multiple right now, I swear! :D So just hold on for a little bit longer, please? :D

I love you guys!


	37. Questions for you guys

Hey there! Remember me? The supposed author to this story who was supposed to get a new chapter out to you guys eons ago? Yeah, that girl. I bet some of you guys have given up on me by now, huh? Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I understand.

So, regarding this story: It's kind of everywhere, and un-beta'd , and _very _out of character. It's grammar and spelling is cringe-worthy and I couldn't write something beautifully descriptive to save my neck, but it's my baby. I've been thinking of re-doing it. Not changing the plot or anything! Just, editing it, making parts flow better or something. Fixing some grammar and stuff etc etc. I'd try and notify you all about it if I did. Because I've deleted some chapters and added some in the past and it's messed up the reviews a bit and yeah. It was just a thought, so that's why I am here. I want your guy's opinions. You can either say nay or yay to the new story and all. I've thought of making a whole new story for this and all.

Anyways, you can comment in the reviews what you guys think, and I'll have a poll going on my profile about it. Also, if I were to make a new story for this, should I rename it? And if so what could I rename it?

Thank you for your time, I'm sorry I'm a bad author and haven't updated this and all or anything.

With love, DistrictsandWizards


	38. Another note

Chapter one of the remastered fic is available on my channel now :) It's kind of a test, to see what people think about it and all. I actually really nervous haha, Just wanted to give you the heads up, hope you guys like it.

With love,  
>DistrictsandWizards<p> 


End file.
